Not sure, Make a suggestion
by Reesie-cup4545
Summary: Naruto found a mysterious sword in the forest during a storm. NaruXsmall harem. Girls from Naruto only. i need a Beta for this story, anyone interested just PM me about it. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night in the strongest shinobi village of the Elemental Nations, Konohagakure no Sato. In fact it's the worst storm they have had in years. Everyone was inside trying to stay out of the rain as much as possible, the only exception were the ANBU that would make hourly checks around the village to make sure nothing too bad happened during the storm. Most of the civilians were huddled together in their cellars or bathrooms, some were lucky enough to be evacuated to the shelters in the Hokage Monument when their homes were destroyed by the storm. So essentially everyone was safe and relatively happy that none of their family had died in the storm, at least not yet.

Unfortunately that could not be said for one six year old blond boy who had the brightest blue eyes you had ever seen. This was Naruto Uzumaki. He was an orphan and like all orphans he should be at the orphanage with the others who were relatively safe in the older buildings cellar. This was not the case however as earlier that day, just as signs of the storm were approaching, the matron had kicked him out saying that she hoped he was struck by lightning and killed. Naruto didn't know why everyone seemed to hate him, they just did. The only ones that showed they cared even the slightest were his Jiji, the Hokage, and the owners of the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

As the storm got worse Naruto became wetter, his clothes, consisting of a pair of tattered black shorts, a shirt that barely stayed on him and an old pair of sandals that were two sizes too big for him that he had found in the trash not even an hour ago, were sticking to and rubbing up against his skin, causing a few rashes to begin to form. He had tried going to some of the homes and buildings to see if someone would let him stay there throughout the storm, but , like always, the second they saw him the people inside slammed the door in his face and told him that demons weren't welcome in their house. He had tried to find the Ramen stand but his efforts were futile as he didn't know where to go. The old man had always carried him there.

"_Maybe I can find a cave like last time."_ Naruto thought as he remembered the last time he had been late getting back to the orphanage, well past curfew, and had "accidently" been locked out by the Matron. But he couldn't remember where that cave was either. And so our blond friend continued his searching, turning towards the woods.

About an hour later Naruto, who was without a shirt or the sandals and caked in mud and a little blood, found a cave on what he would later learn was Training Ground 48. He entered the cave and slowly made his way back far enough so that he wouldn't get wetter from the rain. Now normally people, especially children his age, would be complaining about how cold it was. Naruto, however, didn't even realize it was all that cold, he quite enjoyed the temperature. He soon found a nice soft piece of dirt and laid down. It was only then that he realized just how tired he was and soon enough, he was out.

Several hours later our future blond hero awoke to a particularly loud clap of thunder. He jolted up, opening his eyes as he did, and realized it was really dark, darker than it was when he went to sleep. He panicked and looked to where the mouth of the cave was, only to find a, from what he could make out in the darkness, a pile of boulders. Little did he know if he had stayed awake for a few more minutes he would have seen the two ANBU that were assigned to watch him, perform a Doton Jutsu that caused the cave to cave in on itself.

Any normal kid would have immediately started to panic even more, cry and call out for someone to save them. But this was Naruto. He was the demon of the village; scum beneath everyone else's feet. The only ones that would care if he died were the old man and the Ichraku's. Even though he knew nobody would try to rescue him, it didn't stop him from crying at the thought of dying. After he was done, with a few tears flowing down his cheeks still, he got up and started heading in the opposite direction of the mouth of the cave hoping that there was another way out.

For hours he trekked through the cave. He was frightened, muddy, bloody and naked. He had lost his shorts and underwear when he ran from some bats and his pants and underwear got caught on a sharp rock, tearing them from his body and causing a long scrape to appear on his hip. He was hungry and tired, and felt so weak. He was about ready to give up and just resign himself to death when, in the distance, he saw a sparkle of light. He ran towards it with his remaining strength. The light got bigger and bigger. In a matter of minutes he was outside.

He was temporarily blinded by the sudden bright light, but once his eyes adjusted he looked around. There were a whole bunch of trees, bigger than he had ever seen before. To him they were very scary looking, especially when the sun barely came through them. He saw all kinds of weird insects, some almost his size, staring at him, and unknown to him wondering if he was edible. He slowly backed up and into the cave, only to trip on something. When he looked to see what he had tripped on he saw a sword. He didn't know why but for some reason, as he gently reached for it, he felt…a connection to it. Like it was his or something. The second he grabbed the handle he felt a prick on his hand and quickly retracted it and looked at his hand. There were several small cuts on his hand. He would have looked at them better but as he was about to, the sword that caused the cuts glowed a feint red. When he looked at it, it was like he was in a trance. Again he reached for it, this time when he touched it the world blackened and he passed out.

Naruto groggily awoke to a cloudy sky, which confused him because he was sure it was sunny when he got out of the cave. He sat up and looked around. He noticed that he wasn't in the forest anymore. Maybe someone had taken pity on him and at least taken him out of the scary forest. When he looked around him though all he saw was red flowers. They were everywhere; all around him were red flowers. He remembered seeing these kinds of flowers before, and though he didn't know what they were called, he knew they had thorns on them. He looked around more, hoping to find a path so he could get out of the field without a whole bunch of cuts and scrapes. His hopes were answered when he saw a narrow path to his left. He slowly stood up, noticing he was still naked, and began walking along the path.

Several minutes later Naruto came across a fork in the path and wondered which way he should go. He decided to try his luck and went on the path to his left. He hadn't made it more than a few steps however when he heard singing coming from down the path to the right. He quickly backed up and went down that path thinking that whoever was singing could help him back to the village. As he ran the voice became louder and louder. He still could barely make out the words but it still sounded so beautiful.

A few minutes later Naruto came across a large clearing. In the center was a woman sitting on the ground. She was facing the opposite direction he was so he quickly jumped into the flowers ignoring the pain they caused him. He sat watching the woman sing for; well he wasn't sure how long. All he knew was that her voice was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. After a while she stopped and looked at the sky.

"You can come out now." The woman said, not even looking in his direction.

Naruto was in shock. How did she know he was there? She didn't even see him. Was she a shinobi? He knew that some of them could do that from the stories he heard from around the village. Throwing all caution to the wind, he slowly and hesitantly made his way out of the flowers and towards the woman.

"H-how…did you know I was there? Who are you? Where are we?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

The woman just turned to face him and Naruto just stared at her. She was absolutely beautiful, just like her voice. She stood at 5ft 4 with long crimson hair that went down to her lower back and her bangs framed her face. Her face was slightly round and heart shaped. She had the most beautiful red eyes, and though Naruto wouldn't admit it they were almost the same color as blood. She was wearing an elaborate red kimono that later in life Naruto would say that it hugged her figure accentuating her assets quite well, and tied together with a black obi.

"I knew you were there because I could sense your spiritual power. And I am…" The woman said.

"What's spi…spir whatever you said and I didn't hear your name can you say it again?"

"It seems you are unable to-"

"What's that mean?

"Unable means that you can't do something. Now as I was saying, it seems you are unable to hear my name right now. I would be surprised if you could. It took my last wielder almost ten years to hear my name. Spiritual power is a special power in your family. It allows you to condense, or pack it together, to attack or defend yourself or others."

"I…I have fa…family?" Naruto stuttered, shocked that he had a family. Everyone in the village always told him demons don't deserve families.

"No Naruto. Your family died out many years ago. My last wielder was the only survivor. The fact that you are here means that you must be her son, a direct descendant of the head of the clan, as the clan head or future clan head is the only one that can touch me without my wielders say so."

"Where is my mom? And you never answered my question of where we are." Naruto said, letting his short attention span and six year old patience run out, still not realizing he was still naked.

"She died; though you sort of remind me of her. You have her attitude. But that could also be because you are six. As for where we are this is your soul scape. This is where I live. If you haven't already guessed I am that sword you tripped over earlier." She realized that she hadn't been interrupted and looked down to see Naruto silently crying. She bent down and hugged him, which he flinched at, at first but soon relaxed and just cried into her shoulder. They stayed that way for several minutes; Naruto was crying and the woman stroking his hair trying to calm him down. When he finally did he pushed away from her gently and wiped the rest of the tears from his eyes.

"Can…can you tell me about my family?" He asked, still slightly shaking from his crying.

"Your family was very strong; the village they belonged to was to be the sixth great nation in the world. They were known for their sealing abilities and the head of the family was known for using me. Your mother was, at times very child like, but she was a great Kunoichi. She was a very loving person and she spent months talking to me about you before you were born. She was looking forward to it very much. Her husband, your father, was, from what your mother told me, a very kind and powerful man. They both loved you so much." She said looking at Naruto, who had tears threatening to fall from his eyes at any moment.

"Wha…what were…their….names?" Naruto sniffled through his tears.

"Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki. I am sorry Naruto but I do not believe it would be safe to tell you who your father was at this time."

"What why? Naruto nearly yelled at her.

"Because, Naruto, I cannot have you go around the village shouting who he is. When I deem you strong enough then I will tell you. He was a powerful man Naruto and all powerful men have enemies."

"O-Okay." Naruto choked out. "Can you teach me how to use that spirit stuff? I wanna be a great Shinobi, like the ones in the stories I've heard."

"Yes, I can teach you a great many things Naruto."

"Thanks Aka-chan." Naruto said with a fox like grin.

"Aka-chan?" The woman asked.

"Well there's all this red stuff here so since I can't hear your real name, I had to call you something." Naruto said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Hmm, I like it. You should wake up now, it is getting late."

"Okay, bye Aka-chan." Naruto said and started walking to the path. He was halfway to it when he turned around. "How do I get out of here Aka-chan?"

"Just think about going back to the forest and you can leave." She said, smiling sweetly.

"Thanks. Bye." Naruto said as he faded from the field.

When he awoke he was back in to forest, and from the color of the light coming from above the trees, it was nearing dark. He quickly got up, grabbing Aka-chan, and ignoring his nakedness slowly made his way through the forest. After an hour of walking, well after the sun had gone down, the trees were getting thicker than they were before. In that hour he had realized that Aka-chan could still talk to him when he wasn't in his soul scape. She told him that when the trees got thinner he was nearing the exit. Since they weren't getting thinner like she said they would he had tried to go back the way he came, unfortunately when he tried he had gotten lost.

He had wandered for almost half an hour when he heard a growl behind him. Naruto knew that couldn't be good and instead of turning to see what it was , he started running.

"Help, someone help me!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. He had barely made it 200 feet before he tripped over his own feet. He covered his head hoping whatever was chasing him wouldn't see him. After a few minutes, and he wasn't eaten, he slowly turned around and looked behind him to see a giant tiger with a kunai between its eyes.

"So what are you doin out here Gaki?" A feminine voice behind him asked. Naruto spun around to see a girl not much older than him, maybe twelve or so with purple hair tied up and brown eyes. She wore a green vest he had seen on many of the villages shinobi, a burnt orange skirt, and blue sandals. "Hello, Gaki, you there?" She said, waving her hand in front of his face.

"I was sleepin in a cave and the storm made it close, so I had to find a way out and I did. Then I tried to find a way out of here and that animal started chasing me." Naruto said.

"And your naked because…?"

"Well I lost my shirt and sandals finding the cave and my shorts and underwear running from really loud birdies in the cave."

"_Hmmm, seems like the kid found that old evacuation cave from Training Ground 48 to 44 and it caved in. but it's impossible for it to cave in from a storm, it was built with Doton Jutsu. And then he got lost in the forest. I should probably get him some pants or something."_ The purple haired woman thought.

"So, I'm Anko Mitarashi. What's your name Gaki?"the woman, now named Anko, asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki future greatest Hokage." Naruto exclaimed pumping his fist in the air.

"_Oh yeah, blond hair and blue eyes. He's definitely the Kyubi's Jinchuuriki" _Anko thought.

"Alright well let's get you something to wear." She said pulling a scroll from a pouch on her vest. She unrolled it and applied chakra, and with a poof of smoke a black t-shirt was in her hands. Naruto went wide eyed at this.

"Woah, that was awesome! Can you teach me?"

"Sorry, Gaki, you gotta be a shinobi to learn this." She said with a smirk, while Naruto just looked dejected. "Come on Naruto, put the shirt on and I'll take you to Hokage-sama." She said tossing the shirt to him. He gently laid Aka-chan against a tree and put the shirt on. It was several sizes too big and went down to his shins. He grabbed Aka-chan again and faced Anko.

"Can we get out of here now, it's scary and I'm hungry." Naruto said and to prove his point his stomach growled loudly.

"Well, you can go get something after I take you to Hokage-sama."She said getting on one knee. "Now get on so we can get outta here faster." Naruto did as she said, holding his sword between him and Anko."Hold on tight now." She warned before they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

***A few minutes ago: Hokage's office***

Hiruzen Sarutobi was worried. Why you may ask. Well that's quite simple. When he went to the orphanage this morning, after the storm ended, to see Naruto the Matron said that he never came back the day before and she figured that Naruto was with him. After she told him that he summoned Inu of the ANBU and had him begin looking for Naruto while giving him hourly reports. He would be out there looking for him too but he had to do the only job no shinobi could ever finish. The only thing that all shinobi feared, even the Kage's. the one job that never ended; Paperwork. He had gotten a lot of paperwork because of the storm, nearly double what he normally got. So far the casualties had been four destroyed stores, six homes destroyed, 38 dead, and a little over 100 in the hospital; pretty good all things considered if you asked him. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. With a sigh he told them to enter. The door opened to reveal Inu in his ANBU uniform consisting of a black skintight sleeveless shirt and black pants with armguards and armor over his torso and a ninjato strapped to his back.

"Anything?"

"Nothing Hokage-sama. Should I get some help?" Inu asked monotonously.

"Yes, I want-" He didn't get to finish however as a voice behind the door caught his attention.

"Ne, ne, can you do that again? It was so AWESOME" the last word being shouted.

"No, we need to see Hokage-sama. And somehow get you some new clothes." Said a second voice. Both of those voices he recognized. One being the person he has had Inu searching for, Naruto; the other being the newly minted Chunin and former student of Orochimaru, Anko Mitarashi.

"Anko, come in." He said loudly. The door opened again to reveal Anko and Naruto. As soon as Naruto saw the Hokage his eyes widened and with all the strength he could muster, he sprinted at the old man.

"JIJI!" said man was tackled by a flying yellow streak that was Naruto.

"Naruto, where have you been? I've had Inu looking for you all day."

"He got lost in the forest Hokage-sama. I just happened to pass him as he was almost eaten by a tiger." Anko said before Naruto could respond.

"So then what happened to his clothes, Anko?"

"They were torn and shredded during his stay in the forest."She said while signing _"I need to tell you something when we're done here." _ The man gave an almost unnoticeable nod.

"Well Naruto, it sounds like you had an exciting day." He said. He then noticed the sword he was carrying. "Naruto, where did you get that sword?" He said with the faintest feeling that it was familiar.

"I found it in the woods. I'm gonna keep it." Naruto said, after being told by Aka-chan what to say.

"Well, I don't know Naruto swords are very dangerous. Maybe I should hold onto it for a few years." Sarutobi said reaching for it. Only to have Naruto jump down from his lap and grip it tightly.

"No, Jiji, this is the first thing I have that's mine. I'm not giving it up." Naruto said glaring at the old man, surprising said man because Naruto never glared at him. He was also curious about what he meant when he said this was the first thing that was his.

"Naruto what are you talking about? I give you new clothes and toys almost every time I visit you."

"Yea, but the other kids always take them and the lady there says that demons don't deserve toys and then locks me in the basement until you come again." Naruto said looking down. Sarutobi couldn't believe it. The Matron was locking Naruto in the basement. He quickly rounded on Inu.

"Inu, why haven't I been told about this?" he asked angrily.

"It's been in every report I turned in Hokage-sama. I thought you knew."

"Well, while I figure this out why don't you take Naruto to Ichiraku's and to get some new clothes. I don't think he wants to spend the rest of his life wearing Anko's spares. Naruto you be careful with that sword, alright."

"Alright Jiji. Later, come on Inu, Ramen doesn't wait for anyone." The hyperactive blond said as he dragged the dog faced man out the door.

"So tell me what really happened Anko." The old man said leaning on his desk, interlacing his hands, and looking at said woman.

"Sir, when I found him he told me he had been sleeping inside Evacuation Route 17 and that it had caved in from the storm when he woke up, so he had to find another way out. He did and that is where I believe he found that sword. Though what confuses me is that, that tunnel was built to withstand at the minimum high C-Ranked Jutsu. There's no way that storm caused it to cave in."

"Hmm, thank you Anko. You're dismissed." He said and with a quick "Hai!" from the woman she jumped out the window.

"_it seems I have some traitors in my midst."_

**Well that's it. Please rate and review. I will have a poll on who Naruto should be paired with. The only one I'm not doing with him is a Fem Haku, though she will be in it. I will also not due pairings with women more that are way too old for him, like Tsunade and Shizune. And as you can see I also lowered Anko's age a little, I will be doing the same with Kurenai. Most popular three or four will be the pairings.**


	2. Training and Graduation, Part 1

It had been nine years since Naruto had found his sword, that he still affectionately called Aka-chan, and Anko. Sarutobi had never found the traitors, though he had come close, they slipped through his fingers. In that time he had started his training with Aka-chan.

It was slow going at first, but when you're six years old and the village demon, that would be expected. As stated before it was slow at first, Naruto not really understanding what to do or much of what Aka-chan was saying most of the time. In fact they had spent the first two months alone with Aka explaining the reasoning behind everything she was going to teach him in a way that a six year old could understand. The first thing they did, much to Naruto's ire, they started with control of his spiritual powers. First with meditation; Naruto didn't really like that much because he had to sit still for hours on end and when you're used to having to run from a mob on a near weekly basis, not sure of what day, you tend not to want to stay in one place for very long.

Once he was able to meditate for a good two hours they moved on to making small orbs of spirit energy in his hand. It was quickly decided, by Aka, that Naruto just didn't have the knack for spiritual control like his mother, not that she told him that. Even though Naruto had a lot of trouble with his control his will to never give up and his near endless stamina allowed him to practice and train much longer than a normal person. After nearly four months of practice Naruto was able to make and control a spiritual ball about 10 inches in diameter.

If a civilian or a shinobi that hated him saw how long and hard he trained, for a six year old anyway, they would be seen running down the main street of Konoha screaming that the demon was training to kill them. Luckily he had found, after a lot of support from Anko, an area of Training Ground 44 that he could use to train in private.

After a year of training and building up his spiritual power Aka had taught him how to suppress it. As with all subjects relating to control, Naruto struggled with it. So when he wasn't actively trying to increase his spiritual power he was working to suppress it. He was finally able to actively suppress it after a good seven months of training.

When he was 7 and a half, Sarutobi had informed Naruto that he had been signed up to attend the shinobi Academy that started in four months. With that Aka had started training Naruto in basic Katas for Hakuda, or the Uzumaki's clan taijutsu. His ability with control and taijutsu were like the sun and the moon; complete opposites. While it still took him a while to get accustomed to having to do all that physical work, with the Kyubi's help in healing his muscles after an intense workout, Naruto had excelled through the beginner levels of Hakuda. His normal workout was to run around his training clearing five times, then fifty push-ups and sit-ups, then stretches to get his muscles ready to perform the Katas. That slowly increased as the years went by.

On his first day at the Academy Naruto had not liked it one bit. The teachers threw him out of class for the smallest things; sighing in class, asking a question, answering a question, doing better than everyone at the physical workouts, and one even threw him out for sitting in the wrong seat, even though seats had yet to be assigned. That had continued on for almost two weeks and Naruto got sick of it. Eventually he just showed up once a week to class and did enough work so that he would be able to go on to the next level, which made him the "dead last" or "dobe" of his class. Everyone, save three, made fun of him for it, but he didn't care.

When Naruto was nine a great travesty befell the village. The Uchiha Clan had been killed off by one of their own. Naruto didn't really care; they had been the cause of more trouble than he cared to count. Sasuke and his twin sister, Katsumi, were the only survivors of the massacre. Sasuke had been subjected to Tsukuyomi by Itachi, his older brother, and was in the hospital for nearly two weeks. When he was released he was quiet and brooding, spending all of his time thinking of ways to kill Itachi. Katsumi on the other hand had luckily been sent to get ingredients for a special dinner from the only store that sold them on the other side of the village, near the Academy, when all of this happened. She, too, had been absent for several days but unlike her brother she moved out of the Uchiha complex and into her own apartment. She didn't spend all of her available time trying to think of ways to kill Itachi, but she did swear that if she was strong enough the next time she saw him she would do her best to kill him.

When Naruto was in his third year at the Academy one day he had gone to Anko's apartment to ask her to help him with his stealth training. He knocked a few times and when no one answered he thought she was out with another friend since he saw her get back from a mission the day before. But when he heard a muffled scream he reached for the key around his neck that she gave him in case of emergencies and opened the door. He ran to her room as he heard another scream but what he didn't understand was that these screams didn't sound like she was in pain. When he reached her room he threw open the door and came face to face with a naked Anko who was _relieving_ her stress. They both screamed. Naruto ran out the door and Anko covered herself before putting on some clothes and running after him. Their relationship had been … strained to say the least for almost a month. When Anko finally cornered him to talk about it Naruto ended up getting an early sex education from Anko, who used her own body for examples, which in retrospect strained their relationship a bit more. Though it was eventually resolved Naruto couldn't look at Anko without blushing and looking away for several weeks afterword, and though he didn't know it, it jump started his feelings for the purple haired woman.

Also when he was in his third year Aka had begun to teach him low level Hado and Bakudo. At first he had a lot of trouble doing them because they kept blowing up in his face, though thanks to Kyubi he healed fast and was back at trying it again in a matter of hours. By the time he would graduate he would have several Hado and Bakudo under his belt, and considering his skill with Kido, he was quite happy with himself being able to get that far.

During Naruto's fifth year at the Academy, when they were allowed to carry weapons to the Academy, Naruto had brought Aka. During his first class he was kicked out and told he had to take the sword home, that they weren't allowed to have swords in school, but when he looked over to Katsumi he saw that she carried a wakizashi, he didn't complain though because he had learned a long time ago that whining about such things only got him hurt. When he tried to come back to class the teacher made him stand in the hall for being late.

He had also met Anko's best friends that year. He first met Kurenai Yuhi when he went to Anko to ask her to help him with his kunai and shurriken training. He had opened the door to Anko's apartment and walked right into Kurenai's breasts. He sputtered apologies and started to walk away, thinking that in his excitement he had gotten the wrong apartment. That is until he saw Anko behind the woman and ran to her. After a somewhat lengthy introduction and explanation Naruto was forgiven.

He met Hana Inuzuka about a month after that when he brought an injured bear cub to Anko asking her to heal it. She told him she didn't know how to but that she had a friend that could. With that they went to see Hana, who was the sister of one of his classmates, Kiba. She quickly took the bear into another room and healed it. She told Naruto to bring her any hurt animals in the future and that she would be glad to heal them. Naruto in all honesty thought she was really pretty; nowhere close to that of Aka-chan, of course, but still really pretty.

Naruto had even met Hinata Hyuga, another of his classmates, outside of class when Kurenai was watching her. He thought she was really weird at first because she never talked to him. She always turned red and feinted whenever he tried to talk to her. Kurenai, though, told him that she was just a very shy person and that it may take a while before she talks to him. She did just as Kurenai said, even if it took nearly two months and even then she never looked him directly in the eye and stuttered; though after being around her for so many years she could look him in the face when she spoke but still stuttered a bit. She had even admitted that she had feelings for him since she first met him when they were fourteen. He let her down however saying that he didn't see her that way and at best saw her as a sister. She was devastated by that for a while. She didn't even come out of her room for nearly two weeks after that, and though it took a while the two were back to being friends in a matter of months.

Back to Naruto's training, he and Aka had practiced nearly day and night ever since those first two weeks at the Academy, and since Naruto barely ever showed up for class anyway, that meant that they had a lot of time to train. When Aka started him on Zanjutsu or Kenjutsu however you want to put it, in Naruto's fourth year at the Academy and just like Hakuda took to it like a fish to water. Although he wasn't as skilled in Zanjutsu as he was Hakuda that quickly changed as he started to get the hang of it.

Naruto, for stealth training, testing his trap making and ability to make strategies, and under Anko's suggestion, had started to prank the village. He would paint homes, cause people to set off booby traps that would cover them with glue and feathers, his most notable prank was taking the underwear of the civilian council members and hanging them from the top of the Hokage's Tower with pictures attached to the underwear so everyone knew whose was whose. They were pissed to say the least and it wasn't uncommon to hear a call for his death at least once during the weekly council meetings. They were shot down of course because, although they knew Naruto did it, they didn't have any physical proof.

Naruto spent most of his time, after he turned nine and the villagers had desecrated his apartment again, living in the forests surrounding Konoha. He quite enjoyed it there; at least the animals didn't hate him and try to attack him. Well they didn't most of the time. Any of the animals that he didn't intend to hurt when he hunted for food he took to Hana to be healed.

Naruto had figured out that he was the Kyubi's vessel by mistake when he turned twelve when he overheard Anko and his Jiji talking about whether or not he should know about it or not. That night he spent nearly the entire night and most of the next morning training and had passed out sometime around noon from exhaustion. That was when he met the Kyubi. Naruto had to admit at first he thought the fox would be scary, just like the stories he had heard, but that was not the case. Even though the fox didn't particularly like the blond after a few meetings it admitted he was at least tolerable. The fox mostly kept to itself, never really bothering Naruto and Naruto would visit every now and again.

And now we find our blond friend currently being dragged to class by his favorite teacher Iruka after he was caught. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with the Uzumaki spiral on his back, black ANBU style pants that had many pockets of storage, a pair of black sandals and an orange sash, where he usually had Aka-chan when he wasn't going to the Academy and were he standing he would be 5ft 8. Naruto could have gotten away easily by just using his chakra to stick to the ground long enough to get his hands free to perform a **Kawarimi**, but he liked Iruka too much to do anything that would make him angrier at the blond. Iruka dropped Naruto in front of the class and turned to them.

"Alright everyone, since Naruto decided to skip the day before the Graduation test we will have a review on the **Henge**. Line up single file." He said addressing the class, causing them to groan.

"Thanks a lot you idiot." A platinum blonde said as she passed him, known as Ino Yamanaka.

"Naruto, why do you have to be so troublesome?" A black haired boy whose hair tied was up and looked like a pineapple, known as Shikamaru Nara.

"Alright be quiet. When you step forward transform into me." Iruka said. Several students stepped forward one by one and transformed into the scared Chunin. When it was Naruto's turn he stood there for a second and just as Iruka was about to tell him to perform the Jutsu Naruto did. At least that's what everyone thought. Instead of another Iruka there was a female version of Naruto there with twin pigtails an ample chest, and a round ass and who was completely naked with only small clouds covering the more important areas. Truth be told the rest of that day was not good for Naruto as he had to endure the wrath of the dreaded Female Fury.

Later that day Naruto could be seen walking to Training Ground 44 to meet up with Anko because he had asked her to help him with his **Bushin no Jutsu** problem. He was able to do the other two Academy Jutsu just fine, he just couldn't do this one. They always came out pasty white and sick looking.

"ANKO!" Naruto shouted at the edge of the Forest of Death. This is how he always got her attention when she trained inside the forest, at least further than he went. About 10 minutes later a kunai grazed his cheek and the purple haired woman appeared behind him and licked the blood from his cheek, just like last time and the time before and so on.

"Man, your blood is still as tasty as ever." She said licking her lips to make sure she got it all. "So are you here for help with your **Bushin**?"

"Yea, even with the control exercises I've learned I still can't do it." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Well, Gaki, why don't you show it to me and I'll see what I can do."

"You know I don't know why I ever told you my name, you almost never use it." Naruto deadpanned.

"Well, I know something we could do that I know we'd both love and I would have to use your name. What do ya say?" She whispered in his ear as she twirled her finger on his chest. Truth be told she really liked our blond friend but since he wasn't a shinobi or eighteen yet he was still underage and should she really try anything she would be considered a pedophile. Something she didn't want to be. Well if she was at least she was straight unlike her ex-sensei.

After being around Anko for as long as he had, Naruto knew how to handle her when she was like this.

"Well, there's nobody to stop us right now. And if you won't tell, neither will I." Naruto replied with a smirk seeing her blush slightly. "Okay enough with the innuendo, can you help me or not." Naruto said getting straight to business, he was sure he heard Anko say something along the lines of spoil sport.

"Alright let's see it." She said stepping back.

"**Bushin no Jutsu**!" Naruto said. With a puff of smoke on either side of him two clones appeared. They didn't look much like Naruto at all. They were both lying on the ground, almost as if they were dead. Anko stood there and analyzed his clones and after a few minutes decided to share her hypothesis.

"Well I think it's due to the furball. You never really did have an easy time with control, and the **Bushin no Jutsu**, though E-Ranked, takes so little chakra that you just can't do it. Though it may also have something to do with your spiritual power you have." Anko said not really paying attention to what she was saying. She didn't notice Naruto become shocked that she knew about his powers or him becoming furious.

"Why the hell do you know about that? I haven't told anyone." Naruto snarled. Anko suddenly realized that she had let that slip and was immediately trying to save her ass.

"Well, I watch you practice sometimes to make sure you don't hurt yourself too much. I heard you talking one time about it to your sword about two years ago." She said waving her hand dismissively in front of her face.

"You were spying on me? Anko I trusted you."He said as he turned and began walking away. He didn't get more than thirty feet however before Anko grabbed his wrist and turned him around.

"Look, Naruto, I'm sorry you think I was spying on you, but I didn't want you to get hurt. I …" She mumbled the last part as she looked away.

"What? What did you say?" Naruto said as he tried to squirm free.

"I said…I said…I love you." She repeated and smashed her lips to his, unable to control herself anymore.

Naruto was shocked at first, completely unsure of what to do. He had never done something like this before and although this was a woman he knew and freely admitted he liked, to people besides her, he was confused. He believed that she saw him as that annoying little brother that you never wanted but loved anyway. And even if she did he had planned on telling her that he loved her for a while now the day he graduated the Academy, even if she did reject him.

After a few seconds she pulled away and looked him in the eyes. He was silent as they stared at each other and he knew she was waiting to see what his response would be. They just stayed that way for several minutes. She was honestly scared of what his reaction would be. Would he accept her feelings? Or would he say that she was like his older sister, like he did with Hinata?

"You know, I'm pretty sure the man is supposed to make the first move." Naruto said with a slight chuckle.

"So does that mean…" She trailed off hoping he would finish.

"Well, to be honest I was going to tell you that I loved you tomorrow after I graduated." Naruto said sheepishly.

"So you do like me?" She said letting him go, and after he nodded grabbing him again and pressing him into her D-cup chest. Naruto struggled for a few seconds before she let him go and he could breathe again while she just laughed at him.

"Hey, I may like you Anko-chan, but I'm still mad that you were spying on me." He said in mock anger.

"Oh dear, however will I make it up to you? Maybe I'll be your slave. Oh I would love to serve you Master." She said seductively.

"Oh my slave needs to be punished for misbehaving and spying on her Master. Let's see, you were paddled last time so you get the whip today." He said playing along.

"Yes Master, I love being punished by you. Please whip me as much as you want. I want to feel the sting of the whip on my naked body." She said. She hugged herself and seemed to be imagining being hit with the whip and enjoying it. She stayed that way for only a few seconds before they both stepped back laughing their asses off. "Oh man that was good." Anko said through her laughing.

"Yea it was, though, honestly I wouldn't mind having you as a slave like that." Naruto said looking at her with a serious expression.

"Seriously?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope. You aren't one to take orders like that." He said with a huge grin on his face and causing Anko to face fault. She silently admitted though that he was right, she would never be a slave to anyone, even if it was role playing for sex. She would be the Master if they ever tried that.

"So, back to your clone problem. I do know of a Jutsu you could use, but I would have to get Hokage-sama's permission to teach it to you because it's a Kinjutsu and very dangerous." Naruto looked down, saddened, at this news. Then a sudden thought occurred to him.

"So, uh, Anko-chan? What exactly does this make us?" He said referring to their kiss earlier.

"Well, technically it makes us boyfriend and girlfriend, but that can't be let out until you make Genin since then you'd be considered an adult. If it does I may be locked away for being a pedo. So you had better pass tomorrow Na-ru-to-kun." She said leaning in and kissing him again. This time Naruto returned it slightly as he still did not know what to do, but as soon as he became a Genin he planned on getting as much practice as he could.

"Well you had better get to sleep soon you wouldn't want to be too tired to take your exam tomorrow." Anko said when they broke apart. Naruto simply nodded and with a quick kiss on the cheek, like he had seen couples do in the village, he was off to his little clearing that he stayed in.

***The Next day***

Naruto walked into class early for once and sat down in a seat near the middle of the classroom. He put his head down and started to think. Last night he had remembered something he had forgotten from when he first met Anko. She had made that shirt appear from inside a scroll. He knew that it was called Fuinjutsu and was becoming increasingly curious about it. Aka-chan, who he was carrying with him that day since it was Graduation, had once told him that the Uzumaki Clan was known for their sealing abilities. He also knew that the art was extremely difficult to learn, that there were few who studied it and fewer that were masters, and that you had to be an official shinobi to begin even learning it; just more motivation to become a Genin if you asked him.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the rest of the class come in. Luckily for him Hinata sat next to him instead of the brooding Uchiha male. When Naruto noticed she was there he mentally sighed thanking Kami it was her. They exchanged greetings and began talking about what they would do when they became Genin. They could hear the other students talk about how they were gonna save beautiful princesses, and be a hero. Others, the female population, save Katsumi and Hinata, were talking about how they were going to marry their "Sasuke-kun". Minutes later Iruka and his new assistant, Mizuki, walked in; not that anyone noticed.

"Alright everyone be quiet so we can start the Graduation Exam." Iruka said calmly. When they didn't stop talking to each other his head blew up to nearly five times normal size as he yelled "SHUT UP YOU BRATS!" that immediately caught their attention and they did as they were told. "Okay, now that we are settled down we can begin. The first part is the written exam."

After the written exam Iruka collected the papers and began to grade them while the students had free time until he was done. It took nearly 45 minutes for him to finish them all and he was quite surprised by one of the scores.

"Ahem, alright everyone, I finished grading the papers. Naruto, although you didn't get the best score yours was the most improved. Congrats, you got an 82%. Now onto the top three; Shino in third, Sasuke in second and, as usual, Sakura in first with a perfect score. Everyone outside for the Taijutsu exam." The scared man called and walked out the door.

Outside everyone was, once again, talking to each other and after a quick shout from Iruka for them to pay attention, said man began to explain what they were to do.

"You are going to be given three minutes to either get a solid hit on Mizuki-sensei here, or at the very least last that long. Any questions?" He paused to see if they had questions. No one did so he continued. "Alright then, Takuya you're up first."

Naruto stood next to Hinata, Katsumi, Shikamaru and Chouji during the matches commenting on how the others did.

"Takuya won't make it. He's too slow and he already has a broken arm." Katsumi said. She was wearing a blue short sleeved shirt that hugged her luscious C-cup breasts and had the Uchiha crest on the back, a black miniskirt with biker shorts underneath, and shin high heels with straps that interlaced up her leg to her knee. Her hair was down and straight, not much going on there.

They commented on the others as they were called. The civilian students never made it more than a minute before the match had to be stopped because they were too injured to fight anymore. Surprising enough, although not really, Sakura Haruno, the weakest in the class physically, lasted the three minutes. But the four knew better as Sakura's mom was on the council and it was clear Mizuki was pulling his punches, more so than he did on the other students.

When it came to Hinata's turn Naruto whispered some encouraging words to her and told her to do her best, as did Katsumi, who despite the hatred usually shown between the Hyuga and Uchiha clans, was Hinata's best friend. Naruto and Katsumi weren't exactly the best of friends but they got along well enough. Hinata did fairly well for herself only being hit three times and finally getting Mizuki at just after two and a half minutes with a solid, chakra-less, strike to the abdomen.

Katsumi was called next and did just as everyone expected as she was the best female student at Taijutsu in their class, though if Hinata was more confident in herself even Katsumi knew she wouldn't last long against the Hyuga. She ended her fight in just under two minutes.

Some of the other students went next. Kiba who did well landing a blow 10 seconds before Iruka blew the whistle. Shino went as well and he managed to last the three minutes with a few bruises, as did Ino Yamanaka. (A/N:they are wearing the stuff they wore in pre-shippuden unless I say otherwise.)

When it was Sasuke's turn all the girls, save Katsumi and Hinata, started screaming about how Sasuke was the best in the world and how they would marry him and have his children one day. This only infuriated Katsumi as it reminded her that the village had all but forgotten that she even existed. It was always, how _Sasuke_ survived the massacre, and how _Sasuke _was the hope of the village. It's like they completely forgot that she too, was an Uchiha. Hell she had even unlocked the Sharingan already, even if it was only one tomoe in each eye, yet they praised the so called_ genius_ that hadn't activated it yet. She was calmed down by Hinata after a minute or so, thankfully. The last time she hadn't been calmed down she had broken two windows and a desk before storming out of the classroom.

The four, and the Sasuke Uchiha Fan club, watched Sasuke's match, seeing him slide into the Uchiha Interceptor style, which Katsumi commented that he couldn't even use it properly since he didn't have the Sharingan, and that, when the match started Mizuki was clearly taking it easy on him allowing Sasuke to punch him at just after a minute. When he did his fan club quickly rushed him, praising him, saying that he was the best there was and that nobody could ever be better than him and making similar comments, while the brooding bastard just ignored them and went to sit near a tree.

Naruto was called up next and was wished luck by Hinata along with a nod from Shikamaru, Katsumi, and Chouji. He walked up front and stood in front of Mizuki.

"Naruto, you can't use that sword during the match, please put it down. This is Taijutsu only." Iruka instructed. Naruto just nodded and walked back to Hinata and handed her his sword, and then walked back up front.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Iruka asked. To which Naruto slid into a different stance than what the Academy taught, which confused Iruka because he didn't know that Naruto knew any styles. Naruto stood there with his body turned sideways, his left foot forward leaning back on his right a bit with his knee bent. His left fist was extended out in front of him and his right was near his chest. Naruto then nodded to Iruka's question. "Hajime!"

Naruto just stood there watching Mizuki who, just like him, was waiting to see who would attack first. Just as both were about to attack each other a loud piercing scream was heard coming from where the Uchiha was followed by the sound of a bunch of girls screaming "I want Sasuke-kuns spit!", and other more disturbing things. Iruka just told them to continue while he went to break it up.

"_Yes, now I can kill this demon spawn and I will be hailed as a hero."_ Mizuki thought as he grinned. Naruto caught the grin and was quickly reminded of the grins the people who used to attack him had right before they tried to kill him. Those attacks had luckily, for the most part, stopped when news spread around the village that he hung out with Anko, and that she had a soft spot for him.

Mizuki then rushed Naruto at speeds a normal Academy Student wouldn't be able to follow. Fortunately Naruto wasn't a normal student. He was easily able to track Mizuki with his eyes thanks to the evasion training Anko had given him when he asked her to help with some of his training and it was that time of the month. She ended up chasing him for three days though the different Training Grounds surrounding the village while firing kunai and shurriken at him. Naruto mentally shuddered at the memory.

Anyway, back to the fight. Mizuki came in with a quick right jab that barely missed our blond friend and then spun around and dropped for a leg sweep. Naruto jumped up and did a flip while doing a heel drop. Mizuki jumped back to dodge it and then went in for another punch aiming for the blonds' stomach. The punch connected and Naruto bent over as the air left his lungs, while Mizuki grabbed Naruto by the back of his head and attempted to pile drive said blonds head into his knee. Naruto, still out of breath, managed to block the knee and dived to the side to get away from the Chunin.

Naruto then stood up, his back to his instructor, and just waited for the man to attack. Now to anyone that was watching, which was just Shino, Shikamaru, Katsumi, Hinata, and Chouji, the others, like Kiba, were watching the girls fight over the Uchiha's spit and were even making bets as to who would get it, thought that Naruto had lost it. Mizuki smirked at the blonds' stupidity and dashed at him thinking the demon had finally given up and was letting him kill him.

Naruto could hear Mizuki getting closer and closer. He knew that this move was all about perfect timing, one slip up and he would be hit hard by Mizuki. He had barely even practiced this move. He had usually practiced it when he was fishing. He would kick the fish out of the water, turn around and wait for it to be at the right height, then with blinding speed turn around and kick it over to the bank so he could eat it later. It wasn't the most efficient way to fish, he knew that, but this was the only way he could practice this move, even now he still only got it six out of every ten tries. But he was still gonna go for it.

Naruto felt Mizuki get in range, and began to turn. Time seemed to slow down as he did. He could see the birds in a tree as he spun chirping, almost like they were cheering him on, he saw some of the younger, first or second year students, get caught up in watching him, while the instructor was glaring at him. He saw Mizuki out of the corner of his eye, and with a quick shift in his foot brought as much power into his kick as he could.

***With Iruka***

Iruka had heard the screaming and immediately rushed over to the growing fight between the girls over the Uchiha's spit, which utterly disgusted him, while telling Mizuki and Naruto to continue. As soon as he got to the girls he started pulling them off of each other and tying their hands and feet together in a simple Chunin level knot before moving on to the next girl and the next girl. Soon there were only two left. The two co-founders of the Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club, Sakura Haruno, whose father was a very wealthy merchant and mother was the head of the Civilian Council of Konoha, and Ino Yamanaka, whose mother ran one of the best flower shops in the village and her father was one of the best Interrogators of the village, Inoichi Yamanaka.

Iruka was baffled at the viciousness and effort the two girls displayed trying to get Sasuke's spit. He briefly wondered if their Taijutsu would be better if they put even half of that viciousness and effort into their training. He was brought out of his thoughts when Ino gave Sakura one hell of a left hook and made a dash for the spit before it dried out. Unfortunately for the platinum blonde, Iruka was in her way and captured her. While he was tying her up Sakura saw her chance and ran as fast as she could to the spit on the ground. With a diving slide the pink haired girl grabbed the spit in her hands and quickly shoved it in her mouth. She swished it around a few times, completely ignoring the dirt, before she swallowed it with a bright smile on her face.

Those that were watching, including Iruka who had been watching since she started her dive, were completely disgusted by what she did. Even Sasuke was a bit creeped out, though his face didn't show it. Those that had made bets on who would get it looked on in disgust. They had all thought that whoever got it would have put it in a jar for safekeeping, not eat it. That didn't stop those that bet on Sakura from collecting their money.

Iruka walked over to Sakura and grabbed her wrist, pulling her out of her daydream of Sasuke telling her she could have as much spit as she wanted from him and that she only needed to ask, and dragged her over to the other girls. He finally had them all tied up and sitting in front of him, he had even beaten his old record of one minute and five seconds by nearly seventeen seconds, and was quite proud of that. Just as he was about to lecture the girls on what they were doing, when suddenly, from behind, he heard a crash and "Holy Shit" from, who he knew was Katsumi, and quickly spun around to see Mizuki in a small crater and his legs slightly twitching. He was stunned for but a brief second before he asked the question that was on his, and the girls behind him as well as Sasuke's, mind.

"What the hell happened?"

"Naruto did a high kick and latched Mizuki-sensei's neck in between his foot and shin, then dragged him along and slammed him face first into the ground." Shino replied in his usual monotone voice and pushed up his glasses, while surprising several of the students as they had never actually heard him talk before.

Iruka quickly looked at the stopwatch in his hand, subtracting a few seconds from when he stared and Shino gave an explanation to determine how long it took Naruto to defeat Mizuki.

"Good job Naruto, you got the fastest time; fifty seconds. Excellent!" Iruka, along with Naruto's friends congratulated the blond, who just scratched the back of his head nervously, not used to being praised by anyone other than Anko, the old man, and on occasion Hana and Kurenai. The congratulating was cut short however as the girls woke from their stupors at seeing their sensei on the ground.

"Iruka-sensei, make Naruto-baka do it again. There is no way that loser did that good. Only Sasuke-kun could have done something as amazing as that. He just didn't do it earlier because he didn't want everyone to feel bad about how badly they did. He's just so amazing like that." Sakura explained, struggling with her bindings, though mentally she was thinking about trying this with Sasuke when they had their moment of intense passion together, along with some other things this author refuses to write about.

"Yea, everyone knows the idiot is the worst at Taijutsu in the whole class. There's no way he did that. Even if he did, he's too stupid to come up with it on his own; he would need someone of Sasuke-kuns genius to come up with it." Ino said, as she too was trying to get free, but not having the same thoughts as Sakura. The rest of the girls, and the guys that were watching them, all agreed that Naruto could never do something like that, though the guys disagreed about it being something only Sasuke could come up with. They didn't say that out loud because the last time someone (CoughKibaCough) had said something like that about the Uchiha he had been on the receiving end of seven girls with the wrath of Female Fury; nobody had seen him for almost a week and when they did, he had a broken arm and stitches on his forehead as well as several bruises across his body.

"While I am surprised at what Naruto did, you can't just dismiss the possibility that he didn't do it. Plus I have the testimony of five students who saw him take Mizuki-sensei down. There's also the fact that this was his fight. Naruto you pass the Taijutsu portion." Iruka said with a smile. He turned to the girls and released them. "Alright, everyone to the classroom. I will take Mizuki-sensei to the infirmary. When I get back we will have the Ninjutsu portion." Iruka then went to Mizuki and lifted him over his shoulder and carried him inside. The students slowly made their way to the classroom with Hinata giving Aka-chan back to Naruto. Naruto sat together with his friends who soon started to ask him where he learned how to do what he did.

"Naruto where the hell did you learn that?" Katsumi asked with a curious glance. "You've never shown any aptitude for Taijutsu."

"Yes, Naruto-san, I too wish to know where you learned that move." Shino said, not even looking at Naruto.

"Hehe, well, it's like this. Where I learned it is…" Naruto paused for dramatic effect as the others, save Shino, leaned in to hear the answer. "a secret." Naruto whispered with a grin on his face as the others just face-faulted.

"Damn it, you blond idiot." Katsumi growled before looking the other way and pouting.

"_Man you know, I just noticed how Katsumi changes moods a lot. I wonder if it's just that time of the month or if she has Multiple Personality Disorder. I'd ask but I'm pretty sure that she would try to beat me with her Feminine Fury. Well if she did at least she isn't as strong as Anko-chan. You know I think her birthday is coming up in about four months. I wonder if she would like…"_ He couldn't finish his thoughts as Hinata shook him to tell him Iruka-sensei was back.

"Okay, Ayaka, you are first." Iruka said as he opened the door to let the other students out into the hall. "And I don't want to hear any sound during the testing." Iruka said giving the students a quick glare before shutting the door.

Almost an hour and a half later Naruto was called in. He had watched as student after student had come out with a headband tied somewhere on their bodies, most recently was Sasuke, who looked at Naruto with an arrogant smirk.

Naruto walked into the room to see Iruka standing next to a table with only one headband left on it.

"Okay Naruto all you have to do…" Iruka started only to be interrupted by the door opening and revealing Mizuki with a bandage on his head.

"Sorry it took so long to come back Iruka. The nurse just wanted to make sure I didn't have a concussion." The silver haired Chunin said as he sat down at the table.

"Well, it's good to see that you're feeling better Mizuki. Now as I was saying, Naruto, you have to perform the **Henge**, **Kawarimi**, and the **Bushin **Jutsu's to a satisfactory level to pass. Please begin with the **Henge**."Iruka stated, before adding on, "And don't use you **Oiroke no Jutsu**, if you do I will automatically fail you."

Naruto was a bit bummed that Iruka would think he would do something like that on such an important exam, but he would admit he thought about doing it. Even though he knew Iruka wouldn't fail him if he did, he knew Mizuki would hold him to it so he wouldn't push it. That didn't stop him from doing something though. Naruto just grinned devilishly at the two Chunin instructors as he made the hand seals and called out the Jutsu. Iruka was mentally sweating at this as he knew that smile. It was the same one Naruto had before he flooded the entire Academy by clogging all the toilets up and flushing them at almost the same time. He still didn't know how he did that. He mentally shuddered as he remembered that several students threw up seeing a piece of, well, feces float down the hall with a cockroach on it that had a sail with Naruto's face grinning and doing a peace sign.

When the smoke cleared there stood Anko Mitarashi, clad in her normal mesh body suit, burnt orange skirt, tan trench coat, shin guards, and sandals while licking a kunai. She was perhaps the scariest kunoichi in the village next to Tsume Inuzuka. Naruto, as far as Iruka could see, got everything right. Naruto then dispelled the Jutsu and placed the kunai back in his holster.

"Good Naruto, now for the **Kawarimi**." Iruka said as he threw a blunted kunai straight at Naruto. Naruto did the Jutsu by switching himself with an eraser.

"Good, now for the last part. Perform the **Bushin no Jutsu**."

Naruto put his hands into the ram seal and concentrated with all his might to get as little chakra as he could. He kept making the amount he was drawing smaller and smaller, until he couldn't make it any smaller. He then pushed it out of his body while calling out the Jutsu. It was going good until he felt something wrong in his system and tried to take care of it while at the same time still doing the Jutsu. The result was one pale and dead looking clone lying on the ground next to Naruto.

"You fail, Naruto." Iruka said, hiding the fact that he was disappointed, though Naruto caught it.

"Come on Iruka, the kid got pretty good scores on the other parts of the exam. Surely he could pass with those."Mizuki said, feigning concern for our blond shinobi in training.

"No, the exam states that to pass, regardless of other test scores, if a student cannot perform the **Bushin no Jutsu** then they cannot graduate. I know it's a stupid rule, but we don't have to like it; just follow it." Iruka stated.

"But sensei, what about that kid who graduated last year. He couldn't use Jutsu at all from what I hear." Naruto half yelled at Iruka trying to get him to pass him.

"He was a special case Naruto. You aren't. Now just go home." Iruka said as he walked out of the room. Naruto followed him a minute later. Neither saw the grin on Mizuki's face.

***Later that Night***

Naruto sat in a clearing on Training Ground 16 slightly panting with a huge scroll sitting next to him with the words "Forbidden" written in kanji. After Naruto had failed the exam he had snuck out the back not wanting to see his friends at the moment. Too ashamed that he was the only one in their class that didn't graduate. He was eating at Ichiraku's when Mizuki had come and told him that there was a supplementary test that he could use to graduate. All he had to do was take a scroll from the Hokage's library and learn a Jutsu from it. This immediately put Naruto on edge as he knew that taking any sort of document or scroll from the Hokage's office was considered treason but didn't say anything. He just nodded and went on to do it.

When he got to the office he quickly flew passed the civilian secretary yelling at him that he wasn't welcome here and was calling for the ANBU to stop him before he killed another Hokage. Lucky for Naruto the ANBU on duty didn't hate him and let him pass. He burst into his Jiji's office, catching him with a certain orange book and giggling like a little girl. As soon as the elderly man was aware of Naruto's presence he opened a draw and shoved the book inside hoping that Naruto didn't see the book. When he looked at Naruto with slightly pleading eyes he saw that his blond surrogate grandson's eye was twitching.

When he asked why Naruto was there, Naruto told him what Mizuki had said to him. The Hokage was unnerved that Naruto would say someone would do that, especially an Academy instructor. They had argued for several minutes, and finally after Naruto argued that there would be no harm in him taking a fake scroll to prove to him that Mizuki really was trying to steal the scroll, Hiruzen agreed. The old man quickly pulled out a scroll similar in proportion to the original and wrote "Forbidden" on it in kanji using the original as reference.

Sarutobi then told Naruto that he had to make it look convincing and that the young blonde should hit him. Naruto immediately refused to do this, because, well, it was his "Jiji". Sarutobi had told him that if it looked like he just let Naruto take the scroll then his leadership may be in question. If it was he may be ousted as Hokage and then someone who didn't like Naruto may become the next one. After some thinking Naruto finally settled on a solution only Naruto could. He used his **Oiroke no Jutsu** and the old man soon fell over unconscious with a spray of blood coming from his nose. Naruto then grabbed the scroll and ran to where he was to meet Mizuki, never noticing he had made a mistake.

That brings us to Naruto's current situation. They had spent so much time trying to make a copy of the Forbidden Scroll and Naruto, in his rush, accidently grabbed the real one. He couldn't go back and trade it for the fake as he knew that the old man had recovered and sent out the other shinobi to "capture" him. He sighed as he thought of what to do as he had about an hour or so before Mizuki would come to meet him.

"_Maaan, what the hell should I do with this thing? I mean I _could_ learn something from it but then Jiji may get in trouble with the Council. Though I guess the fact that I knocked him out would make it seem like he wasn't involved."_ Naruto thought.

"_That is a very well thought out idea Naruto. You are getting better."_ Aka said from inside his head.(A/N:Sorry it took so long for her to make an actual appearance XP)

"_Why must you be so cruel, Aka-chan?"_Naruto thought, sending mental image of him with tears pouring down his face. "_Well, time to learn something."_ Naruto thought as he opened the scroll to the first Jutsu.

_Kage Bushin no Jutsu-("_Great another clone technique," Thought Naruto.)_ The Kage Bushin is a B-Rank Kinjutsu for two main reasons. The first being the amount of chakra needed to make them and second is because of the Kage Bushin's unique ability to pass information from them back to the creator once dispelled. This is where the second reason comes into play. If too many are dispelled at once the user risks overloading their brain causing them to either become catatonic or to die._

_The Kage Bushin is mainly used to infiltrate enemy territory when it is too dangerous for a living person to get in. They, unlike other variations of the Bushin, can also use Jutsu, but they dispel when hit with one well placed attack. It has been said by the creator of the Jutsu, Tobirama Senju, the Nidaime, that if one were to ever master this Jutsu well enough, they could become the greatest spy master in the Elemental Nations._

As Naruto finished reading he looked at the hand sign need to perform the Jutsu and got started.

About an hour later Naruto was sitting on the ground with bruises and small cuts that were slowly being healed by Kyubi, panting slightly.

"Man, that Jutsu is tiring." Naruto mumbled to himself. Suddenly he heard a noise coming from the trees. He looked over, grabbing a kunai just in case. He waited a few seconds and out came Hinata. She tensed when she saw Naruto holding a kunai thinking he was going to attack her but relaxed when he just sighed and put it away.

"So Hinata-chan, what are you doing out here?"

"W-well, there is a p-patch of herbs I use to m-make my medical salves just over there." She responded quietly and with a slight stutter.

"I don't understand why you still stutter around me Hinata-chan. I mean we've been friends for years." Naruto said with a sigh. Hinata just looked down at this as she replied.

"I-I am too weak. The E-Elders w-wish to banish m-me to the Branch House, for I am too w-weak. I lose to m-my younger s-s-sister all the t-time."

"You know, Hinata, I think it's fairly easy to just go and hit someone know is an asshole, but it's hard to be kind to that same person. In my opinion that makes you pretty damn strong."Naruto said with a smile. "But I also think that sometimes you just have to, in a sense, steel your emotions and do what you need to do. As shinobi we will eventually be expected to kill others. I know you aren't all too keen to attack others Hinata, it's not in your nature, but you have to think, will your hesitation cost your team their lives? I mean honestly, I'm not too keen on killing others either but I've resolved that I will only kill certain types of people; those who attack the village, obviously, rapists, and people who find no worth in other human beings. What I'm trying to say, Hinata, is that maybe you should think about how you want to live as a kunoichi before you are faced with a situation where you will have to kill someone or it could mean your end, or that of your team. You should talk to Kurenai about it, I'm sure she will help you figure it out." Naruto said as he looked up at the stars that were visible in the sky.

Hinata was kind of upset that Naruto would say something like that to her but knew it was the truth. She didn't like hurting others, but at the same time he had made a good point. Would her lack of confidence cause her friends to die? Or even the village to fall should another war start? She was having a real problem with it. She knew that if she quit being a shinobi then the Elders would either marry her off or throw her into the Branch house and use her as breeding stock. She would have to talk to Kurenai later about all of this. She was about to ask Naruto why he was all the way out here when a figure dropped down from the trees. She turned to the figure to see that it was Iruka, and he looked pissed.

"Naruto, what the hell do you think you're doing? Stealing the Forbidden Scroll. That's treason Naruto; you can be executed for this." He then noticed Hinata. "Hinata, were you in on this as well?"

"N-No sensei, I j-just found N-Naruto-kun a few minutes ago." She said in her usual quiet tone.

"What are you getting all worked up about anyway sensei? I passed the test so now all I need to do is show you my new Jutsu and I get to become a Genin." Naruto said as he stood up and brushed the dirt from his pants.

"Naruto, what are you talking about?"Iruka asked genuinely confused.

"Ehhh, Mizuki-sensei said if I took this scroll and learned a Jutsu from it I would be made a shinobi." Naruto replied pointing to the large scroll on the ground.

"Naruto there-" Iruka started but was cut off as he heard the sound of cutting air coming straight at them and dived, knocking his two students away and taking the hit. When Naruto and Hinata looked up to where Iruka was they saw him with several kunai imbedded in his body at various places.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting you here Iruka." A voice said from behind the two teenagers. They turned to see Mizuki with a smirk on his face. "Oh, and what's this? The Hyuga Princess is here too. Well I wasn't expecting that. Now Naruto all you have to do to pass is give me the scroll."

"Why did you attack Iruka-sensei?" Naruto said, still feigning ignorance, while thinking "_Damn I'm a good actor. If this whole shinobi thing doesn't go well I could be an actor."_

"Naruto, don't give him the scroll! It contains powerful Jutsu known only to our village. Take Hinata and run!" Iruka said pulling a kunai from his leg.

"Ha, like he could run from me. Besides, no one here is going to make it out of here alive, except me and even then I will be rewarded and cheered on in the village as a hero even greater than the Yondaime for finally ridding this village of this demon filth." The silver haired man said with a sneer.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that? I've never done anything that bad." Naruto growled at him.

"Oh, that's right. You don't know. Well I guess since you're going to die I'll tell you."

"No, Mizuki, it's forbidden."

"Sixteen years ago the Sandaime made a new law. A law that everyone knows about except you and the younger generation. The truth is, the Kyubi never was killed that night. Instead the Yondaime sealed you into that body and wiped your memories. You are the Demon, Kyubi."

"Wow, is that it? You know, Jiji told me about that years ago. And to be honest, the Kyubi may not have a wide range of emotions, but it's a hell of a lot nicer than almost everyone in this village. Of course it spends most of its time sleeping. I think it's just lazy." Naruto said putting both of his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

Mizuki didn't show it on the outside but on the inside he was fuming. This was supposed to throw the blond off so that he could quickly kill the demon and then, depending on how much trouble it would be, take the Hyuga to Kumo and sell her. He looked over to said Hyuga as he thought of that and saw that she was in a lot of emotional distress. Then an idea struck him. If he couldn't directly kill the demon, he would make it "save" the Hyuga and kill it that way. With that he unlatched one of his giant shurriken from his back and threw it at Hinata.

Naruto noticed this and dashed towards Hinata, pushing her out of the way. Time seemed to stop as Naruto felt the weapon pierce his back, just below the right side of his ribcage, slightly puncturing in liver slightly. Naruto then fell to the ground, hearing Iruka and , surprisingly Hinata, yell out to him. Naruto tried to stand up, only to fall to one knee. He watched as Mizuki grabbed his other giant shurriken and spin it in his hand before throwing it at him. Naruto watched as the spinning weapon got closer and closer to him. However everything slowed down as everything around Naruto darkened. He was confused at what was going on. He had never experienced anything like this before. He was about to panic before someone behind him spoke.

"Naruto, do you wish to have the power to win? Or, perhaps you wish to live? What is it?" Naruto recognized that voice. He turned his head to see Aka in her usual clothes.

"I…don't know."

"You must choose. So I will ask again; do you wish to win or live?"

"I…" Naruto began before looking at Hinata's and Iruka's scared faces. He looked back and forth between them for a few seconds while thinking about what he should say.

"_If I win, they may live but Mizuki-teme may have others coming. If I just want to live, it may mean I have to sacrifice Hinata-chan and Iruka-sensei to do it. I don't know what to do._" Naruto growled in frustration.

"Choose." Aka repeated, her voice sounding slightly agitated; something Naruto had never heard in her voice before. Finally, as he turned to her once again, he made his decision.

"It would mean nothing if I were to win or live if I can't protect my friends and the people I care for like my own family." Naruto said, thinking of Anko, Hinata, the Ichiraku's, the old man, Kurenai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Inu, and, strangely, Katsumi. "I don't want the power for either, I want the power to protect them, they are my reason FOR LIVING." Naruto shouted at Aka.

"Hmm, you always did choose differently. Never the less, I shall make it so. All you have to do is say my name."

"What is it, Aka-chan?"

"My name is…"

Naruto's eyes snapped open and quicker than either the Hyuga or Academy instructors had ever seen Naruto move, the blond reached behind him, grabbed the shurriken there, ripped it from his back and threw it at Mizuki's own. The two giant shurriken collided mid-air and went off in separate directions.

"Hinata." Naruto said in the most serious tone anyone had ever heard him speak. "Go to Iruka-sensei, and I want you two to just relax and breathe as normally as you can." Hinata hesitated and stuttered a "Hai" and rushed over to Iruka. Naruto stood there and unsheathed his sword, pointing it straight at Mizuki, who started laughing.

"Hahaha! Like you can really beat me. Even with a sword, which I doubt you can even use, you will never be able to beat me." He said, pulling a kunai from his pouch.

"We will see about that, wont we. Now, **Okiro, Bennihime**!"

**AAAAAAAND Cut! Guess you'll have to tune in nest time to find out what happens.**

**Rate and review.**

**I still need a Beta, PM me if you're interested. Thanks.**

**Longest Chapter I ever wrote. 10,323 words!**


	3. Training and Graduation Part 2

Naruto sat in a seat at the Academy thinking about what had happened the last few days. They were…exciting. He knew about some of the things that the old man had told him, but some he didn't. Like where his mother's grave was.

***Evil Flashback no Jutsu***

"_We will see about that. Now, __**Okiro, Benihime!**__" Naruto exclaimed. Almost instantly Naruto's body was covered in a blood red like light that completely engulfed him. _

_Hinata and Iruka stared in awe at what was happening, both were wondering when Naruto had gotten such strength. They were both brought out of their thoughts when the sudden realization of the force pushing down on them was fully realized. Both immediately started to pant and Hinata had even clenched her chest in a desperate attempt to block the pressure on her lungs. They had never felt anything like this before. It was almost as if their very soul was being crushed. Ironically that was exactly what was happening, though because chakra was a combination of physical and spiritual power Iruka was handling it much better than Hinata. They did their best to follow what Naruto had said; to relax and breathe as normally as possibly. After a few minutes, even though they were still being pressed down, they were able to relax enough to breathe as though they had just sprinted around the village a few times, instead of what they felt like before; running to Suna and back twice without stopping._

_Mizuki on the other hand was on his hands and knees, panting and wheezining at the force that Naruto was exuding. He had not felt something even remotely like this since he was in the Academy, and the Kyubi attacked. He was honestly afraid for his life. _

_After a few minutes the bright light faded and the pressure reduced significantly allowing the two Chunin to breathe rather normally, but Hinata was still panting. All three turned their attention to where the blonde was and stared wide-eyed at the sword in his hand. It had…morphed…into something completely different. It was just a plain katana with rectangular guard and had black strings and red diamonds on the handle. Now, with the handle still looking mostly the same, there was a red tassel on the end of it and the blade was thicker with the end cut off at a diagonal going towards the bladed side. The one thing that scared them all, even Hinata, was the terrifying look Naruto was giving. Hinata, and to a certain extent Iruka, had seen Naruto glare at people for one reason or another, but this… this was completely different. Naruto had glowing crimson eyes (Like how Ichigo's eyes are when he uses a lot of spirit power, only crimson) giving the coldest look toward Mizuki they had ever seen. Both Iruka and Hinata were sure that if his eyes were still blue, right now they would look like ice in the coldest mountains. They also knew this was still Naruto. Hinata knew that Naruto would do anything to protect her. Because she was his sister, even if it meant he had to scare her, which he was. She knew that when this was over he would go back to the Naruto she knew; the happy, slightly goofy Naruto._

"_Mizuki, you have threatened one of the few people in this village that I care about. I don't give a damn if Konoha Law states that, as a traitor, you are to be brought in alive, I will sever your head from your shoulders." Naruto stated one of the few laws he knew as he crouched for a second then sped off at blinding speeds. Mizuki was able to dodge only because he has had some experience fighting people faster than him, and pulled out a kunai._

_He charged our blond friend, hoping to end this quickly, and made a horizontal swipe at Naruto's stomach. Naruto barely dodged it, while a cut appeared in his shirt. He examined it for all of a brief second before he made a downward swing with Benihime. Mizuki made to block it with his kunai and the two pieces of steel clashed, causing sparks to fly. A few seconds of trying to dominate each other later, Mizuki let up a little and began to bring his foot up to kick Naruto, however as soon as Naruto felt Mizuki do this, he too brought his leg up. He was only slightly faster than Mizuki and managed to kick the silver haired Chunin into a tree, where he dropped his kunai and spat up a trickle of blood. _

_Naruto didn't know what he was doing now. He had kicked Mizuki into the tree and as soon as the man hit, he had raised his sword into the air and began gathering his spirit energy into it, then he swung. He didn't think anything would happen, but to his surprise a red arc came out and headed for the man he once called sensei. _

_Mizuki watched through his blurred vision as the red arc of, what he believed to be chakra, raced towards him. He ducked and rolled to the right. When he looked back he saw that the arc had destroyed the tree he was resting against, as well as three of them behind it. He began to think that the Kyubi had finally been freed and was trembling. As he was planning about what to do, Naruto spoke up._

"_Mizuki, we all trusted you as a sensei and yet here you are, betraying the village. Attempting to steal a scroll full of Forbidden Jutsu, kill your comrades, and even sell one as a breeding slave." Naruto said as he slowly walked over to Mizuki, as an idea struck him, making him mentally slap himself at why he didn't do this earlier. "You know, I don't know why I didn't do this earlier; __**Bakudo no Ichi: Sai!**__" As he waved his fingers in front of him. Suddenly Mizuki felt his arms force themselves behind his back and he fell face first into the dirt. Naruto raised his sword to cut Mizuki's head off, only to be stopped as someone grabbed his wrist. Naruto looked back to see a Bear masked ANBU. He turned his head to see two others gathering Mizuki._

"_Uzumaki-san, could you please undo whatever Jutsu you used? It is hard to move him like this." The one on the left asked who was wearing a Dragon mask. Naruto just looked at them briefly before he snapped his fingers and released Mizuki and the two disappeared. Naruto then relaxed, causing Benihime to revert to a standard katana. He also realized that the Bear masked ANBU had yet to let go._

"_Is there something wrong, Bear-san?" Naruto asked._

"_You, Umino-san, and Hyuga-sama are to come with me to see Hokage-sama." He said as he released Naruto from his grip. He then looked over to Iruka and noticed that he wouldn't be able to walk with that wound in his leg and was glad that he had been trained in basic field medicine. Ten minutes later and a quick patch job later the four were on their way to the Hokage's office._

_***Hokage's Office***_

_Once they had gotten to the office the ANBU was dismissed, leaving the Hokage, Naruto, Hinata and Iruka alone. After a few quick questions, an explanation about the Kyubi to Hinata, that it was forbidden to tell anyone who didn't know and that Naruto wasn't the Kyubi and asking if Iruka was okay both Hinata and Iruka were dismissed as well, though Sarutobi ordered Hinata to take Iruka to the Hospital to get his other wounds treated._

"_Naruto Uzumaki: Mission Report." The man known as "The God of Shinobi" said in a serious tone._

"_Sir! The mission was a complete success. Mizuki took the bait and was arrested by the ANBU. The only complications were Iruka-sensei and Hinata-chan, and the fact that I accidently took the real scroll by mistake." Naruto said, laughing nervously._

"_Good. Though you will have to make sure you pay attention to which scroll you pick up in the future. I don't need you to accidently deliver a scroll meant to go to the Daimyo, to someone like Suna. Other than that, excellent work. This will be put down as a B-Rank mission. You will receive your pay when you come for your first mission completion with your team." Hiruzen said with a small smile on his face._

"_What do you mean old man? I didn't pass the Academy." Naruto said, completely confused. That is until the old man opened a drawer and pulled out a Konoha Headband and tossed it to him. Naruto quickly tied it to his forehead and yelled, "Yatta!" while pumping his fist in the air._

"_Naruto," Naruto stopped his celebrating and looked at the Hokage. "Now that you are a Genin I am allowed to tell you about your mother. Don't interrupt. I know I lied to you whenever you asked if I knew who they were, and I am sorry for that. I just couldn't have you going around the village blabbering about it, because if you did, more people would hate you."_

"_What do you mean they would hate me more?" Naruto asked, unable to resist asking while making the aged man sigh._

"_Naruto, when your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, came here, even if she was a child, many believed that she was here to, essentially, whore herself out to the most influential person she could get a hold of when she came of age and then escape and sell information to Iwa or Kumo. Many believed that until she died. Many still do. If they found out she had you, they would try to kill you thinking she had left you a scroll containing sensitive information to the village. Do you understand?"_

"_I…I do. But, why would they think she would do something like that? Benihime-chan never told me anything like that." Naruto said, looking down as tears started to well up in his eyes at the fact that many believed his mom was a whore. He couldn't understand how people could say that about a little girl. Benihime had told him she came here when she was ten. It still baffled him as to why they would think that even after all the amazing stories Benihime had told him._

"_I knew that sword looked familiar." Sarutobi muttered and sighed as he just realized what sword Naruto had been carrying the last nine years. "Naruto let me get this clear; your mother was not a whore. She was a very beautiful woman, with a loving heart and a fierce attitude and a serious Ramen addict. She was among the strongest kunoichi in the village before she died, and she had the love of your father. Before you ask, Naruto, I was given specific instructions on when I could tell you who your parents are. I was allowed to tell you who your mother was when you graduated the Academy, but I am, under no circumstance, to tell you who your father is until you are a Jounin, or have been registered in at least two Bingo Books with as at least a B-Ranked threat in both. I know you want to know more but I can't tell you. I'm sorry." _

"_Yea, I kinda figured that you would say something like that. Benihime once told me 'Your father was a strong man, and all strong men have enemies'. The only thing I want to know right now is; where is her grave? I want to see her tomorrow."_

"_She's buried in the Sixth Shinobi Cemetery on the east side of the village, plot number 93. Naruto, I want to know; are you alright?" Naruto just nodded his head and began to exit as the Sandaime said, "Be at the Academy the day after tomorrow at 10:00 A.M. for team placements."_

"Minato, Kushina I believe you would be proud of how your son is turning out."_ The old man said with a small smile on his face as he looked at a picture of a man with blond hair and blue eyes on the wall to his left._

_***The Next Day***_

_It was around eight in the morning and Konoha was in the early hours of business. Many of the civilian stores were opening and the shinobi stores that were only open at night were closing as the ones open during the day were opening. _

_Naruto could be seen with a spaced out look on his face as he thought about the previous night and his talk with the Hokage. He could understand why the old man had lied to him but that didn't mean that he wasn't angry that the man didn't at least tell him that he knew his parents and would tell him who they were when he was older. _

"Oh well, can't dwell on the past. Now, Jiji said mom was a Ramen addict so that means she must have eaten at Ichiraku's._" Naruto thought as he entered said shop, and saw Ayame in her usual outfit of a white kimono top, tan hakama pants and a white cloth tied up to keep her brown hair out of her face_

"_Morning, Ayame. Is your dad up yet? I want to ask him something."_

"_Morning, Naruto. Yea he's up. Just give me a second to get him." She replied as she went to the back. A minute later Teuchi came out._

"_So Naruto, I hear you want to ask me something. What is it?" He said wiping his hands on his apron._

"_I…wanted to order a large miso and whatever my moms' favorite ramen was. I'm sure you remember her, Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto whispered her name, not wanting anyone to overhear. Teuchi just blinked a few times before he burst out laughing._

"_So that's where you get it. Boy, that name brings back a lot of good memories. You know, before you came along, she was my best customer. It was sad to hear that she passed away during the Kyubi's attack. But, yea, I'll get you her favorite. I assume you're going to visit her grave?" Naruto nodded. "Then pick up some Fire Lilies, those were her favorite flower. Your order will be right up. Ayame, I need a large miso and an extra large shrimp to go." He called to the back. _

_Several minutes later Naruto paid for his ramen and started towards the only flower shop that he knew would carry Fire Lilies all year round; The Yamanaka Flower Shop._

_***At said shop***_

_Ino was kinda pissed right now. She had to help out in the store that day because her mother was sick and her dad was on a mission and wouldn't be back until later that night. She hated working here for two main reasons. The first and foremost, she couldn't stalk, I mean _look _for 'her' Sasuke-kun, which meant that Sakura had an advantage over her. And second, it was so boring until people started coming in at like ten or so, and she usually has to start at six in the morning. Today was especially bad because the delivery for their new flowers had come in at five thirty, right when the gates open to civilians. So she had been up since four thirty so she could make sure she was beautiful just in case Sasuke-kun came to ask her on a date._

_It was about eight thirty and she was bored out of her mind. She had already gotten the new flowers sorted and placed on display, hauled the _disgusting_ manure to the front and taken a shower and gotten redressed so she wouldn't smell bad if Sasuke-kun came. Right now she was looking through last months' issue of Kunoichi Monthly. The number one magazine for kunoichi in Konoha. It had everything from the latest fashion to how to get your crush to notice you. Suddenly the bell rang, indicating that someone had entered the shop. She looked up and greeted them._

"_Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Sh-…." She saw Naruto walking up to her. "Naruto what the hell are you doing here? You hate flowers." _

"_A dozen Fire Lilies." He said in a clipped voice. He just didn't want to deal with Ino today._

"_Why do you need them? You got a girlfriend? Bah, who am I kidding? You're too stupid to get a girlfriend. Hell you even dumped Hinata, the hottest girl in our year, next to me of course. And it can't be for someone who died, you don't have anyone like that, and everyone knows you're an orphan whose parents abandoned you." She said not noticing the look on Naruto's face._

"_Shut up Ino." He growled out._

"_What did you say?" Ino asked offended._

"_I said "Shut up Ino". You don't know who my parents were and they didn't abandon me. They died the night of the Kyubi attack. And I swear, if you spread anymore rumors about something like that, I will take away what makes you a woman. Now get me my damn flowers." Naruto practically shouted._

"_No way. You don't talk to me like that! I am the Heiress of the Yamanaka Clan; you will apologize to me." Ino screeched at him. She was so angry she didn't notice a figure walk up behind her._

"_Ino Yamanaka." The person said. Ino spun around to see her dad._

"_D-Dad? What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be back until tonight."_

"_Information was old. By the time we got there they had already moved on. Now I know I raised you better than this. I know for a fact that his parents were great people Ino, so you will apologize, now." Ino grunted but turned to face Naruto._

"_I'm Sorry." She said through her teeth._

"_How do you know about my parents Yamanaka-san?"_

"_I was at their wedding. Your mother was one of the best swordswomen I have ever seen." He noticed the sword on his hip and the ramen in his hand, and putting two and two together figured out what Naruto was doing. "How many Fire Lilies?"_

"_A dozen." _

"_Sure, and please, tell her I said hello." Inoichi said as he collected the flowers and getting Naruto's payment._

_Naruto wondered to the cemetery that his mother was in and found her grave. On it was written:_

_Kushina Uzumaki_

_Friend_

_Prankster_

_Kunoichi_

_There was something else written but it was half hidden beneath the moss growing at the bottom. When Naruto had cleared it away it was revealed to say "You fucking Slut, I'm glad you died". Naruto immediately got angry at that and pulled out a kunai and scratched furiously at it until it was gone. The kunai was now useless. Naruto just sighed as he put the flowers on the grave and took out the ramen, placing Kushina's next to the flowers._

"_So, mom. I hear you were pretty awesome. I really wish that I could meet you. And dad of course, if only I knew who he was. (sigh) I really wish at least one of you were still here, I was really alone until I found Anko. She really helped turn my life around. Until I met her I was beaten on a near weekly basis, denied access to get, well, anything. Usually the old man or my ANBU guard would have to go in with me just to buy food or clothes. But, once word got out I hung out with Anko, at least the beatings stopped for the most part. I met her friends Kurenai, and Hana; they're really nice. I guess I'm doin all right. I just graduated the Academy; I'm now an official shinobi of Konoha. Hmm, what else is there…Oh right! Anko and I are going out. We only just started a few days ago, but don't tell anyone. I wish you could give me some advice, women are confusing as hell. Are you and dad proud of me up there?" Naruto said, at the last words he looked up to the sky._

_Naruto sat there in silence for nearly two hours. Just trying to imagine what his life would be like if his parents were there, or just one of them. Who his dad might be, and if he other family from his dads side._

_That night, even though Anko had been looking for Naruto, and he knew it, he ignored her and instead did something he promised himself he wouldn't do again unless he was happy; he cried._

_***_All things that are good and pure style: Flashback no Jutsu: Kai***

Naruto awoke when someone began to shake him. He had only just realized he had fallen asleep. He rubbed his eyes and looked up to see Shikamaru.

"Mornin, Shikamaru. (Yawn)" Naruto said. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, thinking about his mother and who his father might be.

"Naruto, you know this is only for those who graduate. Right?" He said in his usual lazy tone.

"Yea, I know. I passed a harder, supplementary test." Naruto grinned.

"Troublesome." He said as he sat in the back and promptly fell asleep.

Naruto looked around and realized that most of the class was there. The only ones he couldn't see were Ino and Sakura. He looked next to him to see if someone was there yet. To his dismay he saw the brooding Uchiha. He sighed and knew what was going to happen at some point so he decided to try to get rid of him.

"Hey Katsumi." He called as said girl looked over to him. "I think you lost a brooder." He said pointing to Sasuke.

"No, I've got him on his invisible leash." She said and to emphasize it she held up her hand and began tugging slightly. Naruto played along and pretended to feel a leash pull from under his hand.

It was at that point in time that the floor started to shake. It sounded as if an earthquake had hit Konoha. But, since everyone knew that Konoha wasn't on any fault lines, they immediately knew that it was Ino and/or Sakura racing to class so they could sit next to their "God". And everyone's thoughts were proved right as the door slammed open and both girls stumbled in.

"Ha, I win Pig." Sakura squealed in Ino's ear.

"No you didn't forehead. My foot was in front of yours." Ino screamed, putting Sakura in a headlock. Said pink haired girl got out of it and then screamed.

"MY FOOT WAS AT LEAST A TENTH OF AN INCH AHEAD OF YOURS INO-PIG. GET OVER YOUR LOSS AND JUST ACCEPT I AM THE ONE WHO WILL GET TO HAVE SASUKE-KUNS BABIES." After that she quickly spotted her "love" and raced over to him.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, can I sit here." She said with hearts in her eyes. She then noticed Naruto. "Naruto no Baka, what the hell are you doing here? You're just a stupid failure. And what's with the sword? You will never be as cool as Sasuke-kun, so just take it back to wherever you found that pathetic blade, or give it to Sasuke-" She was cut off however when Naruto spoke.

"You will shut up you mindless Banshee. This is my sword, not your gay Uchiha's." He said in an icy tone.

"SASUKE-KUN ISN'T GAY BAKA! STOP PROJECTING YOUR OWN SEXUALITY ON OTHERS!" Sakura screeched, livid that anyone would insinuate something like that.

"Will you shut up Sakura? We go through this almost every morning. Do you think, just once, we could have a quiet morning?" Iruka said as he walked into the classroom with a sigh. As he did Shino noticed he was walking with a limp.

"Iruka-sensei, what happened? You are limping." Shino asked.

"I had a mission the other night and was injured." He explained. "_No need to tell them what really happened. I'm sure Hinata and Naruto know not to tell anyone this either."_ He thought glancing at Naruto and Hinata.

"Anyway, you are now all shinobi of Konoha. Be proud. You will now start your journey as shinobi. I know some of you will become very famous shinobi in the future and I cannot wait for that day to come. Now onto team assignments. Team 1… Team 7 will consist of Katsumi Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka was, at that point, cut off from going any further as Sakura stood up and faced Ino.

"HA, TAKE THAT INO-PIG, EVEN KAMI-THINKS WE SHOULD BE TOGETHER. YOU WOULD HAVE A BETTER CHANCE AT DATING A CLUMP OF DIRT THEN GETTING SASUKE-KUNS AFFECTION, LIKE I WILL, DAY AND NIGHT FROM NOW ON!" The…girl… screeched at the blonde Yamanaka. Said girl was about to retort when Iruka began talking again.

"Sakura, be quiet and sit down so everyone else can get their teams." He waited for the girl to sit again before continuing. "Thank you (sigh). Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 is Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in commission, so Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akamichi and Shikamaru Nara. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi"

Naruto sat there for a few seconds before he realized his name hadn't been called.

"Hey, what about me?" He yelled as he slammed his hands on his desk and stood.

"Hn, the loser doesn't get a sensei. Doesn't surprise me. You probably failed and stole that Headband. Why don't you just return it and go back to whatever class you should be in." Sasuke said from beside him.

"Sasuke, Naruto did pass. I just haven't gotten to him yet." Iruka explained as he looked through a folder on his desk. A few seconds later he held up a paper and read from it. "'Naruto Uzumaki, you are to meet your new sensei at Training Ground 44, by 1:00 P.M. She had specially requested you as her apprentice.' You hear that Naruto?" Iruka asked looking at Naruto, who had a gleam of recognition in his eyes as he knew who his sensei would be, but before he could answer someone else did.

"WHY DOES NARUTO NO BAKA GET TO BE APPRENTICED? SASUKE-KUN SHOULD, HE WAS THE ROOKIE OF THE YEAR AND HE'S THE BEST SHINOBI IN THE WORLD!" Sakura and Ino shouted, causing all members of the Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club to shout their complaints as well.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BRATS! Naruto was accepted by her because he piqued her interest." Iruka said before he decided that this was all his sanity could take for now and promptly Shunshined away.

***1:00 P.M. Training Ground 44***

"Anko, I'm here." Naruto called out. He waited for her to come out and, after a few minutes, he felt someone grab him from behind. He was about to attack them when they spoke up.

"Master, what are you doing? I haven't hurt you. There is no reason to try and attack me." Anko said, pressing her cleavage up against Naruto's back, and continuing their game from the other day.

"Anko-chan, can we please be serious for now? I promise we'll do something later." Naruto asked as he caressed her arm. Said woman held tightly for a second before she pouted and removed herself from him, allowing him to turn and face her.

"You always ruin the fun." She said pouting.

"You know, you're pretty cute when you pout like that." Naruto said causing the woman in front of him to blush a little.

"Yea, thanks." She mumbled. "Alright, we're going to do two things in the next few months…"

"Wait, isn't there supposed to be some kind of test? I highly doubt what they called the Graduation Exam at the Academy was it. That was pretty easy." Naruto interrupted.

"Well, yes, normally you would be right. However, I took you on as my apprentice, which means I don't have to give you a test. But that also comes with a few drawbacks. The first is you don't learn the necessary skills in teamwork and they will have to be developed on actual missions, where you may die instead of in training. The second, which I don't call a drawback, is that you don't have to do any chores that they call D-Rank missions, which means that your first mission will be a C-Rank. Which, after Hokage-sama told me about your other mission, I deem you ready to start those. However, because we are who we are, I want you to memorize these two books inside and out." She said pulling out two books from a storage scroll. Naruto just looked at them, wondering what they were as they didn't have a title anywhere on them.

"What the hell are these, Anko-sensei?"

"The book in your right hand is the most current version of the Konoha Laws and the one in your left is the village Charter."

"Why do I need to memorize this stuff?"

"Naruto, I know I haven't told you about this but…" She stopped and looked away. She knew that nobody liked her because of her sensei, and that Naruto wouldn't hold it against her, but she still didn't like to talk about it.

"What is it Anko-chan?" Naruto asked. He had never seen her like this before. She was always prancing around with either a stick of dango in her mouth or a bottle of sake in her hand while she laughed and goofed off.

"I am the ex-apprentice of the traitorous Snake Sannin, Orochimaru. And because of that, I am treated much like you are. Because of that many believe I only stay here to be a spy in the village for him. Especially the Council. They hold all shinobi to the laws very harshly because even simple mistakes can cause a problem for village security and they can't let that happen. But since I am who I am and you are who you are, they will hold these laws in a much stricter fashion to us, hoping that they will be able to execute us. Especially now that we are on the same team."

"Right." Naruto said, finally understanding what she meant. "So about this training? What are you gonna teach me Anko-sensei?"

"Well, first I'm gonna get you a new outfit. You've been wearing the same thing for almost five years; I think it's time for a change. Second, we're getting you a set of weights. Third, I'm gonna give you hell so you can learn to properly control your chakra and that spirit stuff, though I'll only be able to motivate you on that last one as I have no idea how to control that. And lastly, I will teach you a little about the female body" She said the last one with a smirk as she saw Naruto blush. She saw that he was distracted, possibly thinking about what they would do, and she took advantage of that and kissed him. It still wasn't anything too intense as Naruto was still new to the whole concept of this form of love and she knew it. It was just a small, caste kiss on the lips, from which Naruto's blush deepened.

"C-Can we just go shop f-for that stuff." Naruto stuttered out, still slightly embarrassed at how bold Anko was being. He knew she was forward and was glad she was showing some restraint. Earlier he was just messing with her, now…he sort of knew what to do, he had read part of Jiji's orange book once, but his body just wouldn't move.

"Does that mean you don't want to continue this?" Anko pouted.

"N-No! I-I just want to get this done. Plus I don't really know how to react to this sort of stuff yet Anko. Let's just go." He said walking off towards the village.

***30 minutes later***

"Alright Gaki, in ya go." Anko said as she pushed Naruto into a clothing store, and she followed him. "Hoka-chan? Are you in?" She shouted to the back of the store.

"Yes, I'm in Anko. Hold on I'll be right out." An aged feminine voice called back. A few minutes later an elderly woman in her late sixties wearing a purple kimono came out.

"Hey, I got this Gaki here and he needs some new clothes." She said pushing Naruto forward, causing him to stumble some.

"Hmm, Naruto Uzumaki. I wondered when you would be coming here. It seems like just yesterday I was making your mothers wedding kimono. And I must say, you are your mothers' son." The older woman said as she examined him slightly. Naruto was shocked that she also knew his mom. Did everyone he knows, know her or something? "So what colors are you looking for?" She asked, snapping Naruto out of his stupor.

"Uhh…something with crimson and orange as well as a splash of black." The old woman just nodded and went to her desk where she pulled out a notebook from a drawer and began drawing.

Fifteen minutes, and seven crumpled up pieces of paper, later, Hoka showed Naruto what she thought he would like. She called him over to look at it.

"Wow, that's really cool looking. It's pretty intimidating too. I like it. When can it be ready?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"It can be done it about two months."

"What? Why would it take so long?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Naruto, Hoka-chan does orders for civilians and shinobi alike, but she doesn't get orders very often that have the color orange or crimson in them. She has to special order the fabric first before she can even start. That alone takes three to five weeks and then she makes it by hand." Anko explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be rude like that." Naruto apologized.

"Oh it's no trouble dear. I like making new clothes with different colors. In fact the last person that ordered crimson was your mother. Actually I still have some fabric in the back, all I need is the orange, but that's still hard to make. So it will still take about two months. Don't worry; I'll make sure to tell you when it's ready." The elderly woman said with a smile. Then turned her attention to Anko. "Anko, is there anything you need?"

"Eh heh, well you see, I kinda need some more trench coats. This is my last one and the others are caked in too much blood to get out or torn to shreds." She said rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"What? How did you do that already? I just gave you a half a dozen new coats last month. They usually last four months, at the minimum."

"Well, I've had some rather difficult missions recently, that's all."

"Well, alright. Your order should be ready in a week. I'll see you then. Have a nice day you two."

After that Naruto and Anko went to a shinobi only weapons shop and bought Naruto some weights and some forearm bracers. The owner made a mess, trying to kick them both out by saying they would 'taint' his shop, but Anko verbally kicked his ass with her final point being that if they were shinobi stores that they can't deny any active shinobi of Konoha. He grumbled about it but let them shop. He then tried to make them pay four times the amount of what they were getting was worth. This time Naruto said that if it was that much, he should mark it as such. Then paid the amount that was set and left.

Over the next month and a half Naruto and Anko had been training a lot. They first started out with Naruto's survival training. He complained at first saying he pretty much lived in the woods and didn't need this kind of training. Anko then came back and told him that he had only been staying in the tamest parts of the forests that surrounded the village. Naruto stopped arguing after that because she had pulled out a kunai and began 'examining' it while glancing from it to him every few seconds. The last time she had done that he nearly lost what made him a man. They then began their two week stay in 'The Forest of Death'. Anko pretty much instructed him on which plants were either poisonous or man-eaters and then just watched from afar. She actually laughed at him when he was pelted by bird poop and cursed his luck, about four days in.

When he finished they began normal training at Training Ground 20. Well normal for Anko. Which meant that every time Naruto did something wrong there was a volley of one of three things heading his way for motivation, or as Anko called it 'evasion training'; kunai, shurriken, or snakes. Because of this Naruto learned to do things to a degree of acceptance by Anko's standards, which in retrospect was getting it half way right. She had even taught him how to seal objects in a scroll and got him a beginner's book on Fuinjutsu.

They started out, after Naruto's stay in the forest, with training his body. He would do average exercises like push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, and running. Naruto almost always had some type of poisonous snake chasing him to make sure he went as fast as he could when he would run. They had then studied poisons, their effects on the body, and antidotes. Naruto admitted that it was really awesome learning about poisons and had learned to create and cure seven different poisons in that time frame.

Naruto also took it upon himself to refine his shikai abilities as much as possible as well as the Hado and Bakudo that he knew. He had been trying to get the arc attack that he learned had the command of **Nake, Benihime **to be stronger. He had increased the attacks effectiveness by quite a bit. By the end of that month and a half Naruto went from using nearly all of his spiritual power in one attack and cutting three or four trees down to using only a small fraction to cause the same thing, it also helped that after he had gotten his shikai his spiritual power had skyrocketed; if it was the bleach universe he would be a lieutenant. His basic schedule everyday for that time was morning; Taijutsu and physical conditioning which is why Anko had him get the weights which are at 20 pounds on his arm and 50 pounds on his legs for a total of 140 pounds, afternoon; chakra and spirit control exercises until sundown and then if he could still stand he could train in whatever else he wanted but had to be in bed by 10:00 P.M.

Now I bet your wondering "I thought he lived in the forest." Well yes he did, but when he became a shinobi, Anko wanted him to have a place of his own, but not the rat nest he had before. So they went to the Sandaime and he found Naruto an apartment, which ironically, was the one next to Anko's. After he moved in all he got were some pots and pans and a bed to sleep on with the remaining money he had from the orphan fund he had saved up over the years. After he got settled in Anko would make sneak attacks on him in the middle of the night to make sure he was always alert. Naruto now sleeps with a kunai or Benihime in his hand.

Even though they had been training a lot during that time their relationship was progressing very well. Most of the dates they had been on were pretty informal and spontaneous, as neither was allowed in any of the more fancy restaurants in the village. They were mostly trips to Ichiraku or the Dango Stand that Anko liked. They mostly just talked about training and how they felt their relationship was going as well as others. They hadn't really gone that far sexually though, just making out and the occasional time where one of them would burst into the other's apartment with something 'important' and would see each other naked. Though the main thing was that both of them were afraid to go much further. Naruto because this was a whole new concept to him and for Anko, well she had had boyfriends before but every time she thought he was 'the one' she would either find them fucking some whore or telling their buddies that they would get to have fun with the snake whores' body any day now. She knew Naruto wasn't like that, she had known him for years, but she was still scared. She of course kept this from him, but was slowly getting over it with the help and advice of Kurenai and Hana. Naruto, too, was slowly getting used to this.

We find them now lying in the forest, just after an intense spar, making out.

Anko was straddling Naruto as she bent over and kissed him, to which he returned. Naruto brushed his tongue across Anko's lips and she gladly opened her mouth allowing him to have access to it. She moaned as he brushed his tongue against hers and as he explored her mouth. She loved it when he took charged like this. She may not have acted like it but she liked the feeling of being dominated, not to an extreme like Master/Slave, but on a romantic level. He let go of her mouth and began leaving a trail of kisses along her jaw-line, moving down to her neck. Anko was enjoying herself when she remembered something, and gently pushed back from Naruto causing the young blond to look at her confused.

"We're supposed to meet the Hokage in ten minutes and I'd rather not have him send an ANBU and find about this just yet." She explained as she stood up and dusted off her coat, with Naruto following her a second later.

"Yea, well, I wouldn't be surprised if that old monkey already knew. He doesn't think I know, but he spies on me quite often with that crystal ball of his to see how I'm doing. The only place he can't see is here in the forest because it's out of his range."

"Yea, I totally forgot he had that crystal ball. So maybe he does know. I'm not gonna complain if he does, he hasn't stopped us. So I guess he's okay with it." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Sure. Alright, we should get going." Naruto said as Anko put her hand on his shoulder and they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto made a mental note to have her teach him that later.

Arriving on the outside of the Hokage Tower the two walked in passed the secretary, who glared at them, and went straight to the old man's office. When they got there Anko could hear muffled talking and knocked, to make sure she wouldn't burst in on a possibly important conversation. A second after she knocked, there was a muffled "Enter" and the two walked in. they quickly saw Team 10 and their sensei Asuma, the Hokage's son.

"Hello you two. I suppose everything is going well with your training?" The aged man asked.

"Yea, the Gaki's progressin faster than I expected. I think he's ready for missions now." Anko said. Ino heard this and had to comment.

"Ha, the losers just now ready for missions? That's a joke. We've been doing missions for nearly two months." She said with a smirk.

"Ino, I have a Master. Because of that I am exempt from doing D-Rank chores and start out at C-Rank missions." Naruto replied, not taking his eyes off the Hokage.

"What? That isn't fair! We've been busting our asses to get the C-Rank mission we have right now for the last two months by doing these stupid chores, and you get to go on one as your first mission." Ino said flabbergasted.

"Yes, Ino, he does. In fact he is going with you and your team on this mission while I give Anko a mission that needs her special…skills." Before Ino could cause a problem Asuma spoke up.

"Alright we accept the mission." He said taking the scroll from his father. He then turned to his team and Naruto. "You four are to meet me at the village gates in one hour." He then Shunshined away. Naruto didn't want to deal with Ino at the moment so he quickly bowed to the Hokage and Anko while waving to Chouji and Shikamaru and then jumped out the window.

***An hour later***

Naruto arrived to see Chouji munching on a bag of ships, Shikamaru leaning up against a tree sleeping and Asuma was looking for Ino.

"Hey guys. Where's Ino?" Naruto asked when he got close enough.

"Well, she's running a bit late. I wonder-" Asuma was interrupted by a loud yell of "Sorry I'm late!" they looked down the road and, sure enough, there was Ino carrying a large, over stuffed bag. When she reached the others she bent over and panted for a minute before she caught her breath and stood up straight.

"Sorry I'm late sensei, my mom asked me to move a few plants to be put on display."

"That's alright Ino. Now let's see if you all have the right materials for this mission. Shikamaru, you can go first. And so everyone knows what to expect from each other explain your specialties. I am a Futon Ninjutsu and Taijutsu specialist."

"Troublesome. I got clothes, food, weapons and a pillow. I specialize in my families Shadow Jutsu and strategy." Shikamaru said, not even opening his eyes.

"I have my extra food, some chips, a few weapons and emergency food rations. I specialize in my families Expansion Jutsu." Chouji said, surprisingly not eating from the bag of chips in his hand.

"And I have a few dresses, extra clothes, this month's Kunoichi Monthly, weapons, pictures of Sasuke-kun, and some food. I specialize in my families Mind Jutsu and daddy's been teaching me how to do simple interrogations." Ino said proudly.

"Ino, leave the dresses and pictures of Sasuke here. They aren't relevant to the mission. The only reason you can keep the magazine is because, I admit, you may get bored while we're gone." Asuma said.

"Where am I supposed to put them? I can't run back to my house. We have to go." Ino said.

"(Sigh) ** Kage Bushin no Jutsu**." Naruto said making a clone appear from nowhere. "Here, Ino, he'll take them for you." Naruto said pointing to the clone.

"What? How the hell can you perform the **Bushin**? You couldn't do it during graduation, and you failed because of it."Ino said.

"I had too much chakra and not enough control. Still do, but Anko-sensei taught me this to supplement it." Naruto half lied.

"Yea, whatever. But it's still just a clone. It's not real. Aren't you mad at me still?"

"No, a Kage Bushin is solid. And, no I'm not still mad at you Ino. That day…I was just a mess emotionally." He said pushing the clone towards her, shocking the other Genin and her. She finally acknowledged that it really was solid and pulled out her dresses and pictures and gave them to the clone, who sped off to Ino's home.

"Alright, Naruto, it's your turn." Asuma said as he lit a cigarette.

"I have extra clothes and weapons, my katana, a couple books, and emergency ration bars. I am a Ninjutsu specialist, but am also proficient in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu and am learning about poisons and antidotes." Naruto said, and then began walking out the gate.

"Hey where's all your stuff?"Chouji asked, causing Naruto to turn around.

"I have learned basic sealing." He said pulling out a couple scrolls with different colors on the ends. "Red is food, blue is clothes. I have others but this was just the easiest." He then put them away.

This put Asuma and Shikamaru off a bit as they both knew that sealing was extremely difficult. Asuma would understand if Naruto was a Jounin, most could do that much. But he had implied that he was going to study it in depth. Shikamaru also came to the same conclusion, which added to his over seven years of information on Naruto. He was a human puzzle to Shikamaru. He started pondering what the hell was going on but decided it was too troublesome at the moment.

"Alright, let's get going." Asuma said as he began walking.

"Hey, Asuma-sensei! What's our mission anyway?" Ino asked

"We are going to a town called Hakai, just south of the port city Taram in southern Fire Country. We're going to take out a small group of bandits. It should take until about tomorrow around noon to get there."

As the five walked they all did their own thing. Naruto was reading the law book Anko had given him. He was almost three fouths' the way through. He was also practicing his spirit control by spinning his large amounts of power inside him then undoing it then doing it again. Chouji ate his chips and talked to Shikamaru, who was mostly sleeping while walking, though the blond was sure that he was still listening to Chouji. Something Naruto had no idea how he was doing it. Ino was reading her magazine and thinking about 'her' Sasuke-kun. And Asuma was keeping an eye out for possible threats.

As the sun was beginning to set Asuma told them to start heading into the woods and to set up camp. They found a clearing big enough about twenty meters in and set their things down.

"Alright, Chouji you and Shikamaru find food and water. Naruto and Ino get some firewood." Asuma ordered.

They got into their groups and went off in separate directions. Ino was walking with Naruto wondering what his deal was. She had spent half the day and a lot of time over the last month trying to figure out why he burst at her like he did when he came to her families shop a few months ago. She just did not understand it. Whenever she saw him he was happy, smiling and being an idiot. Then all of a sudden he blows up at her. She really wanted to get to the bottom of this. So she did the only thing that came to her mind; she asked him.

"Hey, Naruto." She called gaining his attention. "Why exactly did you blow up at me two months ago? I mean I've never seen you like that before. What happened?"

"…Why should I tell you? You're just going to spread it around the village, which is something I can't let happen." Naruto said harshly. He may have told her that he was over it, and for the most part he was, but with her questioning him like this it wasn't making things better.

"What? Why would you think that?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"Ino, you can't keep a secret to save your life. Why would I tell you?" Naruto said, picking up another small branch.

"I can to keep a secret." She huffed and tried to cross her arms but couldn't because of the wood.

"Ino, you let slip that Shikamaru still sleeps with a teddy bear that he got when he was three and afraid of the dark."

"That was a long time ago." She said waving her hand dismissively.

"It was last week." Naruto deadpanned.

"Yea, well, Ugh. You are so frustrating. Just tell me already."

"You really want to know?" Ino nodded her head at this. "Those flowers were for my mothers' grave Ino. I had just found out where she was buried the night before." He said and walked off.

Ino stood there for a minute processing the information before realization struck her. She had said his parents abandoned him and he was going to visit his mother's grave that day. Guilt came crashing down upon her. She knew that sometimes what she said hurt others but she did her best to keep peoples families out of it. She had seen others do it to Naruto though all throughout her life and just assumed that what they were saying was true and was just restating 'facts'. All the way back to the camp she thought of ways she could apologize for something like that. She couldn't come up with anything other than begging him to forgive her.

Later as they were eating a few rabbits, something that Ino greatly protested to, everyone ate in silence with the occasional burp from Chouji or Naruto; both of whom had gone hunting again as the portion they got was too small for them and each returned with two more rabbits.

"Ino aren't you going to eat any more?" Naruto asked as he saw that Ino had only eaten a fourth of what she was given.

"No, I'm on a diet." She said simply, giving the rest of it to Chouji who ate it quickly while saying something about not letting delicious food go to waste.

"Why are you on a diet Ino? Don't you know what happens to shinobi who diet? I would have thought they'd cover this in your kunoichi only classes since kunoichi are more likely to go on a diet."

"I want to be skinny for Sasuke-kun and the best way to do that is to diet. And what do you mean by 'what happens to shinobi who diet'?"

"Asuma-sensei, haven't you told her?" Naruto asked the smoking Jounin.

"No, I was hoping she would realize it herself after she was away from the Uchiha boy for a while." He said blowing out some smoke.

"But this is a mission. One she could die on. You should have told her before we left. I think you should now before something bad happens."

"Hmm, I suppose you're right." He said with a sigh. "Ino." He said gaining the girls full attention as she was really wondering what these two were talking about. "As a kunoichi you really shouldn't diet. Do you know what the average survival rate is for a kunoichi is compared to that of a shinobi?" Ino then shook her head. "A kunoichi's survival rate is different in every village but in Konoha it's about 37%. And a shinobi's is about 69%. Do you know why?" Again she shook her head. Asuma sighed as he leveled his gaze at her causing her to flinch slightly. "It's because most kunoichi are just like you are right now. They get this infatuation with a boy and then they do all they can to gain his attention. They neglect their training, push everything aside to only focus on gaining said boys attention, and worst of all, something no shinobi should ever do, they diet. Shinobi, unlike a great majority of civilians, have a very active lifestyle where they are constantly fighting or training and burning up an obscene amount of calories and fat. When you diet and do this, Ino, your body just can't keep up with the strain. In fact because of this, most kunoichi don't even die because of battle. They die because their body has to 'steal' nutrients from major organs to sustain the lifestyle we do in order to survive and end up dying from multiple organ failure. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Asuma finished, still gazing at her.

"Y-Y-You mean I-I could die?" She squeaked out. Asuma just nodded at this. "I don't want to die Asuma-sensei. What do I need to do to not die?"

"Well, first of all you need to start eating a bit more." Ino immediately grabbed some food from Chouji, who normally would complain but didn't want Ino to die, and began tearing in.

"And train more than you do. That will help a lot in the long run and we can really get started when we get home in a few days. Also, you could give up your infatuation with the Uchiha boy." At this Ino stopped eating, swallowed what was in her mouth, and glared at Asuma.

"Why would I do that? Sasuke-kun is the most amazing shinobi in the village. He will bring Konoha into a new era. He's the 'Last' Uchiha. A clan with a lot of power, and greatness."

"Ino, Katsumi is also from the Uchiha Clan. Does that mean you want to get into bed with her too?" Naruto asked, his 'foxy' side, as Anko calls it, coming out to play.

"N-NO! I-I don't s-s-swing that way." Ino said while blushing.

"Then why do you chase after Sasuke so much?" Shikamaru asked, finally joining the conversation. He had always wondered why but couldn't figure it out.

"Well, that's obvious. He's amazing, strong, handsome, and the last _male_ Uchiha in Konoha. Why wouldn't I go after him?"

"Ino. What has he done that's so 'amazing'? And he isn't that strong. I could kick his ass, and I'm willing to bet that if Shikamaru over there even put in the effort, so could he." Naruto said, to the apparently sleeping Nara.

"You're the dead last. How could a baka like you beat Sasuke-kun. And Shikamaru couldn't, I would kick his ass if he tried."

"I know you probably didn't realize, Ino, but when I did show up for class to take tests or do whatever we were doing that day, as long as it didn't involve the **Bushin no Jutsu**, I got near perfect scores in everything. The only reason I'm the dead last is because of my poor attendance. If I had actually gone to class everyday like you, I would have been Rookie of the Year."

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked confused. Normally she would be screaming her head off about how they were insulting 'her' Sasuke-kun, but somehow, in the deepest part of her mind, she knew what they were saying was true and her Inner Fan-girl was doing all it could at the moment to suppress those thoughts, but she was still curious.

"He's telling the truth Ino. As troublesome as it is, even I know Naruto isn't as stupid as his grades at the Academy show." Shikamaru said.

"Yea, I mean think about it. Naruto is able to come up with these awesome pranks and then out run capture from a lot of the higher ranked shinobi. Actually the only one I think has ever caught him was Iruka-sensei." Chouji spoke up, putting the empty bag of chips down.

"If you just replaced some of those supplies that Naruto uses, they could be considered low to mid level Chunin traps, some even Jounin." Asuma said.

"Name one."Ino demanded, not believing Asuma for even a second.

"Alright. You know that huge prank Naruto pulled with the flash bombs near the beginning of last year?" Ino nodded. "Well, if you replace the pebbles he used on the trip wires with kunai or shurriken and even add in a few paper bombs to the flash bombs. And then, to top it off he had released a bunch of rats in the confusion. Replace those with something that eats meat, and you have one very effective trap." The bearded man explained after a few seconds of thought.

"And you still haven't explained how Sasuke is so 'amazing'. There are plenty of really 'amazing' shinobi out there. The Hokage, for instance, was, in his prime, labeled as an 'Army Killer' because his strategies led a number of fifty shinobi against an army of nearly three hundred and came out only losing six men and ten injured in the last war. It's also where he got the name "God of Shinobi"." Naruto explained.

"That's right Naruto. And like my dad, this years' graduates have several who could become 'Army Killers' based on their brain, like Shikamaru here, or with their strength, like you or Sasuke." Asuma stated.

"Alright, so there are other amazing shinobi out there I still don't know why I can't have Sasuke-kun."

"Ino, has he ever shown any affection to you, or any other girl, that has asked him to go on a date?" Naruto asked to which Ino shook her head after some hesitation. "Has even shown an interest in you personally?" With a lot of reluctance Ino, again, shook her head. "Do you know what his goals in life are?" Again she shook her head. "I asked Katsumi once out of curiosity. She told me and I quote 'Sasuke's goals are to kill Itachi, our brother and the one that killed our clan, and then restore the Uchiha Clan, in that order.' End quote. What if, when Sasuke faces Itachi, he dies and you've spent your whole life going after him and, now that he's suddenly dead, you have no one else who would want to be in a romantic relationship with you because you pushed them all away just so you could have a chance to bone the Uchiha." Naruto said and then got up. "I'm going to bed. Night." He walked over to a tree and jumped to a branch and quickly fell asleep.

The others, except Asuma who jumped to the top of a tree to keep lookout, went to bed in their various places. Ino slept beneath the tree that Asuma had jumped into. She laid there awake, questioning what she had been told. Wondering if really trying to have Sasuke as a lover was worth it. It had already cost her, her friendship with Sakura. What else might it cost her?

"_If what Naruto said is true, then Sasuke may die trying to fight Itachi. If that does happen Naruto may be right. If I've pushed every other male away just for Sasuke-kun, if he dies nobody will want to have me as a wife. And then I won't be able to fulfill my dream of being a mother. Maybe…Maybe I should give up on Sasuke."_ Those were Ino's last thoughts as she fell asleep for the night.

**Super important Author's Note: this story may change from a Harem to just Naruto/Anko. It will all depend on how the story unfolds. **


	4. Mission Completions and Return

The next day Ino woke up to some rustling and slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them as she sat up. She looked around to see what was causing it. She saw Chouji and Shikamaru still asleep where they had fallen asleep the night before. She also saw Asuma sleeping near where the fire was, but when she looked to where Naruto was supposed to be sleeping she didn't see him. She heard rustling to her left and, after a few seconds, Naruto popped out carrying a decent sized pig. He happened to notice her and waved her over. Ino wondered why he would do that but figured he just wanted to talk. So she got up and, after straightening her hair and clothes somewhat, walked over to where he was skinning the pig so they could eat it for breakfast. They sat there for a few minutes in silence; Ino wondering if this would be a good time to apologize for what she did, but before she could say anything Naruto spoke up.

"Ino, do you understand why we told you that stuff last night?"He asked not even taking his eyes off of what he was doing. Ino was confused for a second before she remembered everything from the night before.

"I…do. It's just…it's hard right now. I've been living like this all my life and now someone finally tells me that it's wrong and provides a really good reason as to why it's wrong. I'm really confused right now." She said looking down.

"I can understand that Ino, but we didn't do it just to make you confused or upset. We did it so you would have a better chance at surviving in our profession. Though, Shikamaru and Chouji also want their best friend to live as long as she can."

"Yea, I suppose so. Umm, Naruto? What you about Sasuke last night. Was…was it true? Do you really think he would die fighting his brother?" Ino asked, not realizing she had taken the 'kun' suffix from Sasuke's name.

"At the rate he's going; I have no doubt that he will die fighting Itachi. He will probably learn some A-Rank Jutsu, and believe that because he's an Uchiha, that he will be able to defeat anyone and go challenge Itachi and die. You need to get your life's priorities straight, Ino. There are so many things that you're missing out on because you obsess over the Uchiha."

"Like what?" Ino asked, her curiosity peaked.

"Well, for one thing, a lot of super delicious food." Naruto said with a smirk as Ino chuckled. The two sat there for a moment not saying anything before Ino decided it was time she said what she wanted to.

"Naruto, can you look at me for a second?" She asked. Naruto stopped and looked at her before she continued. "I wanted to apologize for what I said about your parents. Everyone always said they abandoned you and I thought it was true, and believed I was just stating a fact. I am really sorry." She said the last words with a bow, one she held until Naruto just pat her head, making her look up.

"Ino, you want to be an interrogator like your dad, right?" Ino nodded. "Did he tell you that any good interrogator can listen, but to be a great one, you have to be able to tell fact from fiction?"

"Yea, I think he's mentioned that." She mumbles. "So…um are we…" She let it hang as she pointed between them.

"Yea, we're cool. And just so you know, my mom was an amazing shinobi. The old man once told me that she was so good, her ANBU mask was officially retired when she died." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"What? Seriously? There's been, like, only a dozen since the village was started. Which one was it?"  
"I think that's enough Ino. At least for now. I hope you also know that as a future interrogator you will know things that nobody else will, and will be expected not to tell anyone." He said as he stood up, carrying the now skinned and gutted pig with him towards the fire pit, while at the same time telling Ino not to tell anyone he told her that. Ino silently promised herself that she would. After this morning and last night Ino was starting to see Naruto in a new light, and believed this would be the first step to being on better terms with him.

An hour later everyone was up and about, packing their things away and within fifteen minutes were on their way to Hakai.

Around noon the band of five; one Jounin and four Genin finally made their way to Hakai. As they looked around they saw that it was a relatively large village. They had many shops and restaurants and because they were only a few hours from the sea, most of their food and clothing was made for the ocean or being near it. Some people looked to them and either smiled or waved some both. The Genin returned it while Asuma kept going forward toward the center of the village, making sure the children didn't get too distracted to keep up.

They entered the Mayors' office to see an elderly man, easily as old as the Hokage, who was wearing a black male kimono with a green obi and full moon glasses.

"Hello shinobi-san. I hope your trip was pleasant. I am Ginrei Nataka, Mayor of this village." The man introduced himself with a slight bow. The five returned the gesture.

"It was pleasant, Nataka-san. I am Asuma Sarutobi and these are my Genin. Shikamaru Nara." Said boy barely opened his eyes to look at the Mayor but nodded his head. "Chouji Akamichi." Chouji nodded his head as well as he continued to eat his chips. "And Ino Yamanaka." Ino smiled at him and, she too, nodded. "And this is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto had spaced out during the introductions and started eating a cup of ramen he heated up and pulled out from…somewhere. When he realized he was introduced he slurped the ramen hanging from his mouth and apologized.

"Sorry about that. I was hungry."

"It's all right Naruto, just don't do it again." Asuma said and then faced the client. "So is there anything you can tell us about the bandits?"

"Ahh, yes. We don't know where they are, exactly, but we do know they are camped out just west of here somewhere along our major trade route from River Country. Our main import from there is Sake, and then we sell it throughout Fire Country. They seem to only have about ten members or so. Other than that you're on your own for information. I'm sorry."

"That's alright. It's more than I thought you would know to be honest. Shikamaru, what do you think?" Asuma asked.

"Why are you asking him? You're the Jounin." The Mayor asked, confused as to why a Jounin was asking his student for a plan.

"He may not look it, but he is one of the smartest people in the village, Nataka-san."

"Troublesome. I think we should scout the area around their camp and then come back here to make a plan. Then strike tomorrow at dawn." The lazy Nara said with a yawn.

"Alright, we'll do that. Chouji and Naruto when we find the camp you two will check the north and west while Shikamaru and Ino will check the south and I will check the east." All of a sudden two loud growls could be heard in the office. Everyone turns to stare at Naruto and Chouji.

"I told you I was hungry." Naruto deadpanned.

"I ran out of chips." Chouji said, showing them his empty stash.

"All right, we'll get lunch first."Asuma said, dreading the empty feeling his wallet will have after treating _both _Chouji and Naruto, who could eat as much as an Akamichi. "You don't mind do you Nataka-san?"

"No, go right ahead. Might I suggest the Sea Shack just down the street?" The elderly man asked.

"Thank you Nataka-san. We'll get on it right after lunch." Asuma bowed as the others followed and then they all left. It took only a few minutes to walk there and the quickly got seats near the back. Everyone quickly grabbed a menu and began looking to see what they had.

"_Damn, no ramen. Hmmm, oohh they have shrimp dango. I've never had that kind. I wonder if Anko has. I'll get her some before we leave."_ Naruto thought looking over the menu. A few seconds later everyone put their menu's down just as a waitress cam to take their orders. She looked to be about 20-25 years old. She had long black hair and strange purple eyes, which Ino instantly loved. She was wearing a female sailor-like outfit as her uniform. It was a white skirt with a white blouse, which her bust was pushing against, that the guys quickly noticed, along with white stockings and a hat.

"Hello, shinobi-sans." The woman greeted noticing their headbands. "My name is Fumika and I will be your waitress today. Are you ready or would you like a few more minutes?"

"No, I think we're good." Ino said looking at everyone else who nodded. "I want Sashimi and Tonkatsu with Green Tea."

"Two Seaside specials, three orders of Tempura, an order of Miso soup, and Green tea as well." Chouji said. Fumika looked shocked as she wrote all of this down. No one had ever ordered that much; hell most couldn't even finish _one _Seaside special.

"Oyako Donburi and some water." Shikamaru said from his supposed sleeping position.

"Six orders of the Shrimp Dango, three orders of Chicken Teriyaki, and Green Tea." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"I'll just have an order of Fried Squid and Chicken Teriyaki with a glass of water." Asuma said while he looked calm. "_I knew this was going to cost my wallet!"_ he thought as a miniature version of him in his head had anime tears going down his face.

"Alright, you're orders will be up in just a little bit." Fumika said and with a bow she went to give the order to the chef.

"Hey Naruto, why didn't you order ramen?" Ino asked. She was confused because she was sure she saw it on the menu.

"It wasn't on the menu."

"Uh, Naruto. It's right here." She said showing him that ramen was indeed on the menu.

"Hmmm, well it's too late now. I've already ordered and I'm sure Asuma-sensei doesn't want to spend more money."

"Wow, I didn't know you could be so mature." Ino said surprised. What she didn't know was that Naruto wasn't there, well not all there anyway. The second he finished talking he had began imagining Ino strapped to a target while he threw kunai at her for not telling him there was ramen on the menu while laughing maniacally.

"Hellooo? Naruto, are you still here?" Ino asked waving her hand in front of his face. When she got no reaction she poked him causing him to stir from his thoughts.

"Huh, what? Is the food here?" He said looking from side to side.

"No, it's not here yet. You just spaced out there for a minute."

"Sorry." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Here's your food shinobi-sans." Everyone turned to see Fumika and two other waiters carrying their food.

Almost an hour later the five had just split up just a quarter of a mile from the bandits camp.

Chouji and Naruto snuck through the forest, Naruto picking apart poorly hidden traps as they went. They made it to the clearing that the bandits inhabited and watched them. They saw several tents in a circle surrounding a fire pit. There was food, money, and jewels in a pile underneath a tarp on the north side. Most of the bandits seemed to be drunk, judging from the many sake bottles that littered the clearing. After watching them for nearly two hours Chouji suddenly slumped over causing Naruto to catch him before he made a sound and alerted the bandits.

"Naruto." Chouji whispered in a slightly more feminine voice. "We're going back to the village for now to make a plan. Shikamaru, Asuma-sensei and I are going to meet you and Chouji at the entrance."

"Ino? Is that you?" Naruto whispered back.

"Yea. This is my **Shintenshin no Jutsu**. Be careful with Chouji's body when I leave. He may be unconscious for a few minutes." Naruto nodded in understanding. "Alright I'm gonna release the Jutsu. 3…2…1!" Chouji's body then slumped over again and Naruto was forced to catch him. He sat Chouji down and noticed he was out cold. Suddenly he heard a trap go off. Naruto turned his head toward the sound and saw a deer trapped just a few yards away from them. He hoped the bandits didn't notice.

"Hey, I think I heard a trap go off. Yosa and Muri check it out." And Naruto's hope vanished.

Naruto quickly tried to lift Chouji but couldn't. He quickly ran through the easiest way to get out of there. Then a thought struck him. He quickly took off his weights and buried them in the dirt, grabbed Chouji, this time being able to pick him up, and as quickly and quietly as he could, made his way away from the bandits. Naruto ran jumping over branches and around bushes and trees. He even jumped over a deer. He finally made it back to the main road just as Chouji woke up.

"Huh? How'd we get here?" The…big boned boy asked as he looked around and saw they were on the main road.

"I had (pant) to carry you (pant) after Ino's Jutsu (pant) was released and you (pant) fell unconscious." Naruto said as he bent over with his hands on his knees. Normally he wouldn't be this tired after he went for a run to get used to his new strength after taking his weights off, but he also had to carry Chouji who was easily 60 or 70 pounds heavier than his weights.

"I'm sorry Naruto."

"It's alright. Let's just get to the others." Naruto said after catching his breath.

***Later that night***

The five were sitting in a circle in one of the two rooms they were able to get at a local inn. They had been discussing how they would take out the bandits.

"Alright, well we know they have some intelligence. They were able to make traps, both for intruders and capturing animals." Naruto said.

"Yea, and some have swords. The only other weapon I saw was knives and staves." Shikamaru added.

"This should be easy. I say we just create a distraction and then take them out." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yea, that seems pretty easy." Ino added her thoughts.

"Hmm, it would need to be a big distraction." Shikamaru said as he laid back and looked at the ceiling.

"Not really Shikamaru." Naruto said gaining everyone's attention. "Didn't you see all the Sake bottles on the ground? There all gonna have one massive hangover tomorrow. All we need to do is make it a really loud distraction and they'll be confused long enough for us to take most of them out."

"I didn't see them. They must have been block by the bandits. Troublesome."

"Alright, then that's the plan. I'll wake you guys up around 4:30 A.M. to have time to get ready and we'll leave at six. Sunrise should be around seven this time of the year. Ino, who are you sharing a room with?" Asuma asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about Asuma-sensei? I'm a girl. I thought it was an unwritten rule or something that I got my own room or something when on missions."

"No, Ino, that's not right. We could only get two rooms, so you'll have to share with someone."

"(Sigh) Fine, I'll share with Shika. He'd find it too troublesome to try anything and if he does he knows I'll tell his mom."

"You are really troublesome, but you're right. I hate it when you're right." He mumbled the last part, not wanting Ino to be more troublesome.

"Alright, everyone to bed then." Naruto said, leaving the room to go to the other one they had with Asuma and Chouji following.

***The next morning. 4:30 A.M.***

Ino was having an amazing dream about being a mother, her greatest dream. Now usually when she had this dream, as she had it quite often, she would see Sasuke as the father. Because of what she had been told the last couple of days, the man she now saw had a blank face. She was unsure of who she saw as the future father of her children. What if Sasuke really did die trying to kill his brother before they could have children? That would mean she had to find someone else. That thought alone was what was causing the face to be blank. She knew there were a lot of men in the village and the world, anyone of them could be her baby's daddy.

Suddenly she was awoken by someone shaking her. She swatted at it and rolled over trying to go back to sleep, only to be shaken harder. She finally got pissed enough to see who would ruin her dream. She sat up quickly only for her head to hit something.

"Oww, damn it Ino. Why do you have to be so troublesome so early?" She recognized the voice. It was Shikamaru.

"Oww, what the hell did I hit." She said as she sat up rubbing her forehead.

"You hit my chin. If you want to change your clothes, then hurry up. Asuma-sensei wants to have breakfast and be gone in an hour." Shikamaru said as he walked away from her grumbling about how he couldn't sleep right now.

Ino slowly got up and out of the bed. She lazily looked over to the door to see it was closing and silently thanked Shikamaru for giving her some privacy to change her clothes. She would have taken a bath but the only one the inn had was communal and it didn't open until eight. She would have to wait until they got back to take one. She quickly put the thought of not being clean to the back of her mind and got dressed and met up with the guys in the hall.

"Hey guys, what's for breakfast?" Ino asked as she stretched.

"There's a twenty four hour bar just down the street. We'll get something there." Asuma said as he exited the inn. The others quickly following him

"Asuma-sensei, aren't we a bit young to go into a bar?" Chouji asked.

"Nope, the moment we put these headbands on we became adults in the eyes of the village. Technically we can drink, smoke, gamble, or anything that's usually for adults only. I've even had some sake before. It was just some weak stuff from Bird Country; it was actually pretty good." Naruto said.

"Wh-what? Seriously, you've drank sake?" Ino asked incredulously.

"Yup." Naruto said with a huge grin on his face.

"We're here. Order something that can be eaten while we walk. Chouji that means something you can carry, not a whole meal." Asuma said as he ushered the four in.

***30 minutes later***

The five shinobi were waiting on the outskirts of the bandit camp waiting to strike. They had split into the same groups they had the day before. The only thing they were waiting on was Asuma's signal. The Genin were all nervous as they had never done this type of thing before. Team 10 had done simulations, of course, but they had never done this kind of thing for real before. Asuma had even told them that they may have to kill a couple. That had made his team pale but Naruto just stood there; like it didn't affect him. Asuma guessed it was because of the abuse he suffered as a child. Thankfully the others were caught up in their own thoughts about the fact they may kill someone today.

Naruto watched as the guard sat in front of a small fire poking it with a stick. It was clear from his movements that he had probably been up most, if not all night. He looked to see even more sake bottles than yesterday littering the ground. They probably had a party the night before was Naruto's conclusion. It would also explain why several of the bandits were sleeping on the ground. Suddenly Naruto saw a glint of light coming from the opposite end of the field and knew it was Asuma using a kunai to signal them to start. Naruto looked to his side and nodded to Chouji who nodded back and began doing hand seals.

"**Buban Baika no Jutsu**!" Chouji shouted as his hands grew to nearly ten times their normal size. He moved them apart and then brought them together and clapped his hands. The second he did the bandits sat up and started yelling about turning down the nose and that their head hurt. Some even sat up too quickly and puked.

Quickly Ino, Shikamaru and Naruto rushed into the field. Shikamaru used his **Kagemane no Jutsu** to hold them long enough for Naruto or Ino to disable them. They had gotten six of them before the others had even realized that they were being attacked. The others avoided capture and grabbed their weapons, ready to fight.

***Naruto and bandit's 1 and 2***

"Heh, look at this Daija. They sent a kid to take care of us." The one on the left said.

"I know, but the kids also a shinobi. You shouldn't get over confident." Daija said, clearly the smarter of the two.

"Whatever, let's just kill him and get it over with." With that he charged at Naruto, pulling a knife from his sleeve.

"Man, I was hoping for a challenge. Oh well, guess I can't expect that from a bandit. ** Bakudo no Ichi: Sai.**" Naruto said as he cast the spell. Both men had quickly had their arms snap behind their backs and fell to the ground.

Naruto walked over to them, as they cursed at him to release them. He pulled out some wire and tied them up and gagged them. He was just gagging the second one when he heard a scream.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Naruto turned and saw that Ino had been attacked by one of the bandits with a sword. He saw blood running down her leg from her upper thigh and drew Benihime from her sheath and charged. He was there in a second but in that second he wondered where Asuma was. He should have stopped this from even happening. But he couldn't think about that right now, he had to help Ino.

He got to her just in time to stop the bandit from slashing at Ino's chest. He felt the bandit push down as hard as he could and thought that he was a weakling. But then again he does train with Anko and he knew that she didn't hold back a whole lot when they would train. He was easily able to parry the blow, making the man back up.

"Hmm, it seems you have some skill. But you're no match for me." He said as he charged again. He went in for a horizontal slash. Naruto ducked and slashed at the man's feet. He jumped to avoid the cut but that also meant that he was a sitting target. Naruto used this to his advantage and made a stabbing motion towards the bandits left leg, only to have the man block it.

"Well, you're better than I thought. As soon as I'm done with you, I'm gonna get that blonde bitch and fuck her and when I'm done I think I'll sell her. You don't get too many blondes here in Fire Country so they tend to fetch a pretty good price." He said with a smirk. Ino heard him and began to squirm away, holding her leg in pain as she did. Naruto became pissed at this. If there was one thing he hated it was rapists. Hell he had been pretty much raised by two women who were, for the most part, extremely anti-pervert, and one just so happened to be his girlfriend.

"I wasn't going to use this on someone like you but…I can't let you do that." Naruto said as his bangs covered his eyes, making them covered by the shadow. The bandit thought that the kid was kidding and charged him. Naruto only raised a hand with the index and middle finger pointing towards the charging man. "**Hado no Yon: Byakurai**!" A small orb of crackling electricity formed at the tip of Naruto's fingers causing both Ino and the bandit to stare at him, wondering what this attack would do. With a twitch of his muscles, Naruto unleashed the attack. All of a sudden a bolt of white lightning shot from the orb right at the bandit. He didn't have time to dodge as the lightning bolt went right through his left lung. The man dropped to the ground in a half-silent scream. Blood pooled out of his body onto the ground and after a minute or two the man had stopped moving.

Naruto sheathed Benihime and walked over to Ino as if nothing had happened. It was at this time they were joined by Shikamaru and Chouji who had taken care of the other bandit.

"Naruto, where'd you learn that?" Chouji asked. Shikamaru also wondered where and was paying close attention as Naruto began to look at Ino's wound.

"That, for now, is a secret. I really need to concentrate on Ino's wound." He answered as he tore part of Ino's skirt and some of the bandages so he would have better access to the wound. If he was watching Ino's face he would have seen it turn red in embarrassment and rage. She let it go though as it seemed he knew what he was doing, but she promised herself that if he was just trying to get a look at her he was going to pay dearly.

Naruto looked at it for a second. It was bleeding a bit, more than he was comfortable with. Ino grimaced in pain as Naruto grabbed it and wiped some of the blood away to get a better look. He looked at it, squeezed her leg, and watched as a good amount of blood came out. Ino screamed when he let go and Naruto made a quick diagnosis.

"Alright, well I don't think the artery was severed but it looks like it hit several veins near it. Ino, I'm going to have to make a makeshift bandage. You will have to take off your skirt and the rest of the bandages on your leg. Are you alright with this?"

"C-Can't Asuma-sensei do it? Or a doctor?" Ino said, not too thrilled with Naruto seeing that much of her.

"Well, I'm not sure where Asuma-sensei is-" He was cut off as a monkey wearing a Konoha headband and a Chunin style vest came out of the bushes.

"Are you kids Asuma's team?"

"That depends, who's asking?" Shikamaru asked.

"I am Jikonga. Third son of Enma, King of the Monkey Summoning Clan." He said.

"Then, yea, we're Asuma-sensei's team. Where is he? We could really use his help." Naruto said as he was squeezing Ino's leg to try to cut off the blood flow.

"He got an emergency message from the Sandaime. A spy was found in the village, but was able to escape. Asuma has been charged with tracking him and making sure he doesn't make it to his destination. You are to go back to Konoha on your own. Normally he wouldn't do this, but he doesn't want you getting caught up in this. The spy was heading this way, but we know he was from Iwa so he is trying to throw us off. You are to get whatever gear you left at the inn and go east for half a day and then head straight north. You should be back at the village by tomorrow morning. Do not stop during the night for long. We have no idea what information he may have gotten." Jikonga looked specifically at Naruto, something that didn't escape Shikamaru's notice

"Right, but we need to take care of Ino first. We'll be gone in about a thirty minutes." Naruto said. Jikonga just nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ino, we don't have time to wait and get you to the village. If you even stand of are upright right now the blood will start coming out faster; something we can't let happen." Naruto said still keeping the pressure on Ino's leg.

"Naruto, how do you know so much about the human body?" Shikamaru asked.

"Anko-sensei is second in command of the Interrogation and Torture Department. Of course I'd know something about the human anatomy. Ino, make a decision."

"Fine. Just hurry up. It really hurts." Ino said, as she started crying.

"Alright, Shika I need you to come over here and hold down on Ino's leg as much as you can. We need to keep the blood from flowing. Chouji, there's a stream just through those trees. Get me some water." Naruto ordered. Both boys did as they were told. Naruto then pulled out one of the scrolls he sealed his stuff in. This one was yellow. Naruto opened it and added chakra to the seal causing an emergency medical kit to come out. Naruto opened it and pulled out what he would need; disinfectant, a needle, some string and a pair of scissors.

Naruto grabbed the scissors and cut off Ino's skirt, much to her displeasure, and began to cut away the rest of the bandages on her leg; slowly to avoid Shikamaru's fingers and the wound. When he was done you could see all of Ino's leg and if you looked closely, you could see a purple frill coming out of the bandages near her hip, not that either boy noticed as they were concentrating on their jobs. Chouji then came through the clearing carrying a few canteens of water. Naruto went back over to his medical kit and pulled out a few pills and gave them to Ino.

"What are these for?" The girl asked.

"The blue one is a pain killer and the red one causes the blood to clot faster." He said shoving one of the canteens into her hand as he went back and grabbed the needle and string. Ino swallowed the pills with difficulty as she never was one for swallowing pills. "Alright, the pain killer is fast acting and you should start to feel the effects here any minute."

True to Naruto's word the pain in her leg numbed in just a few minutes. She was also feeling a bit…out there and promptly fell onto her back with the world spinning slightly.

"Naruto, what's wrong with her?" Chouji asked as he saw this happen.

"Don't worry, it's just a side effect of the pain killer that some people have." Naruto said as he took another canteen of water and splashed Ino's leg. He took the disinfectant and sprayed it on the wound, causing Ino's leg to flinch at the stinging sensation. Naruto then sprayed the needle and set it up to stitch Ino's leg. He was quick and precise, closing the leg in only a few minutes. He then grabbed some bandages and wrapped them around her leg. He made sure they were nice and tight. He quickly put his medical stuff away and told Shikamaru he could let go. He then pulled out the blue. He unrolled it and got out a pair of pants. He had Shikamaru and Chouji lift Ino up and he slipped the pants on her. They were a bit big for her, the ends having to be rolled up a couple inches so they ended at her ankles.

While Shikamaru stayed with Ino, Chouji and Naruto tied the bandits together in groups of five and four so they could drag them to the village. As they were leaving Naruto remembered his weights.

"Hold on a sec. I forgot something." Naruto said and walked to where he and Chouji had been the day before. He searched for a few minutes before he found his weights.

"_I am so glad I remembered where these were. Anko would kill me if I lost these."_ The reason he was glad was because these weren't just regular weights, no they were chakra weights. They were about ten times the price of normal weights for two main reasons. The first is they were a lot more durable and the second was because they increased in weight when you added chakra to them. He was afraid of Anko because when they got them he didn't have the money for them so she got them for him. As soon as he had gotten them back in place and the weight back to normal, he checked the knots on the tied up bandits, made sure Shikamaru held Ino in a relatively comfortable position so that her new stitches wouldn't come undone, and then he and Chouji dragged the bandits to the town.

***Back at Konoha***

The last two days had been hard on the Genin but they had made it back to Konoha. It was rough, having to make sure they weren't followed, taking care of Ino, and staying up for that long. Though Naruto wasn't as affected as the others were as, with his survival training and the way he was brought up, he could stay up for a few days at a time and not need rest. It may have also had something to do with the Kyubi, but he wasn't going to delve into that.

It was a hard night on their way back. When Ino had regained her senses she freaked out because Naruto, who was carrying her at the time, was right in the middle of jumping off of an eighty foot waterfall, and broke her stitches. After he explained what was going on, got her some new stitches, and explained why she was wearing a pair of his pants, they got on their way. Naruto didn't even want to remember when they stopped and Ino had to use the bathroom.

Right now they were approaching the main gate, where Naruto saw, as he called them, the Eternal Chunin; Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Hey guys, how's it goin?" Naruto asked as they got to the sign in desk. He adjusted Ino on his back as he got a hand free so he could sign the registration logs.

"Good. Good. So this was your first mission out of the village. How was it?" Kotetsu asked.

"It was easy, just taking care of some bandits." Naruto shrugged.

"Hey, didn't you leave with Asuma?" Izumo asked.

"Yea, but he was called away for an emergency mission right after we took out the bandits and told us to come back by ourselves." Chouji replied as he signed Ino's name as she was currently out of it from the pain medication.

"Well I should probably get home; my mom will want to know I'm back. Troublesome." Shikamaru said as he left for home.

"Yea, I gotta get home too Naruto. You don't mind taking Ino to the hospital yourself do you?" Chouji asked. Naruto just shook his head and started walking to the hospital. Chouji said his thanks and sped off to his home.

As Naruto walked through the village people were glaring at him and whispering behind his back.

"What did he do to that girl?"

"The demon is finally showing his true colors."

"He probably plans to rape her so there will be more demons infesting our beloved village."

Those were just some of the more…tolerable ones that he could hear, but he just ignored it and kept walking. As he continued he saw a familiar figure in a black trench coat with long blond hair. This was Inoichi Yamanaka.

"Inoichi-san!" Naruto called gaining said man's attention. When the man saw Naruto he waved until he saw his daughter being carried and wearing a matching pair of pants as Naruto's. The second he saw this his mind went into immediate 'this-young-man-just-deflowered-my-beautiful-and-innocent-daughter' mode.

"What did you do to my daughter?" He asked angrily as he stomped toward them making the civilians grin hoping to see the Yamanaka Clan Head kill the demon.

"I didn't do anything to her. She was hurt on our mission and I had to carry her back. I was just taking her to the hospital."

"Why isn't Asuma doing it? He's the sensei."

"He was called away to deal with a spy that escaped capture right in the middle of the mission. I swear." Naruto said pulling Ino off his back and offering her out to the man. Inoichi gladly took his daughter to see if he was telling the truth. His hand brushed against a wet spot near her upper thigh and when he pulled his hand away he saw that there was blood on his hand.

"Fine. But whoever bandaged this did a pretty bad job."

"Hey, that was the first time I've ever stitched someone up. Be glad I was good enough not to hit the freakin artery." Naruto said.

"Yes, well, I had better get her to the hospital and get it properly healed." Inoichi said as he continued down the path Naruto was previously walking.

"_Guess this means I have to do all the damn paperwork and meet with Jiji to give the report."_ Naruto thought as he jumped to the roof tops and sped along to the Hokage Tower.

A few minutes later Naruto arrived at the Tower and went in. He saw the secretary there but just ignored her yells at him to stop where he was going and the shouts for the ANBU to stop him. The ANBU just ignored the woman as well since they knew Naruto didn't pose a threat if something should actually happen. And the fact that his pranks were something that most of the ANBU enjoyed wasn't a factor at all.

Naruto walked right in front of the Hokage's office and heard several voices inside. He knocked and with a muffled "Enter." He opened the door to come face to face with Team 7.

"Hello Hokage-sama." Naruto said as he bowed. The Hokage was surprised that Naruto was actually showing him _proper respect_. Naruto for his part had actually had these manners, literally, pounded into him by Anko over the years but never used them as he had deemed them useless, but now that he had to be all official and what not, he was glad that she had taught him this stuff.

"Hello Naruto. If you will just wait a moment I will be right with you." Said boy nodded and sat on the couch while pulling out his beginner's Fuinjutsu book.

"So what kind of mission can we get today, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked in his usual lazy tone as he put his book away.

"Yes, well, we have several missions that you can have. There's babysitting Councilor Takana's grandchildren, helping a farmer paint his barn, cleaning up the park, and catching Tora." The old man said as he exhaled the smoke from his pipe.

"What the hell?" Sasuke shouted. "I've been doing these stupid _chores_ for two months. I demand a mission that will actually challenge me."

"Sasuke, you haven't done anything. You just sit on your ass with Sakura while I do all the work and Kakashi-sensei reads his porn." Katsumi deadpanned.

"Who the hell asked you? You have no right to speak to me like that; I am the next head of the clan."

"No, as I was born ten minutes ahead of you, I am the next Clan Head." Katsumi stated actually facing Sasuke.

"Enough. This is why I will not send you on a higher ranked mission. You have no sense of the word 'Teamwork', something that is essential to most missions you will receive in your life." Sarutobi said with an edge in his voice. He then spotted Naruto and an idea formed in his head. "Naruto, since Asuma is not here right now I would like you to give me a mission report." Naruto quickly saved his place and stood at attention.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. It started out just as any C-Ranked mission, I would assume anyway, as soon as we left the village Asuma-sensei gave us a rundown of the mission. We camped in the woods about fifteen miles south of Tanzaku Gai and by noon the next day we were standing in Nataka-sans office. That afternoon we observed the target and that night we made a plan. As I had seen a lot of sake bottles laying around their campsite we used that to our advantage the next morning when we attacked. We were able to take out and incapacitate six of the ten bandits. The last four we had to fight. I fought two of them and dealt with them quickly. As I was gagging the second man I heard Ino scream. She had been cut by one of the bandits swords in the leg and I quickly rushed to her aide. After a brief struggle he said a few…choice words and…and…" Naruto didn't finish, he just looked down.

"You killed him didn't you?"

"I-Yes, Hokage-sama. I did. I then began treating Ino's wound when Jikonga told us what Asuma-sensei wanted us to do. After treating Ino and dragging the bandits back to Hakai, we came back to Konoha as fast as we could."

"Why do they get a C-Ranked mission before, I an Uchiha Elite does?" Sasuke questioned. He had been doing these stupid chores for two months now and the loser team and the dobe get a higher ranked mission before he does. His sensei was an idiot. He was told by the Council that Kakashi would train him exclusively so that he could activate his Sharingan and become the villages savoir; that he would definitely be doing C-Ranked, if not B-Ranked missions by now with a fully activated Sharingan.

Can you say delusional?

"Because, Uchiha, unlike Team 7, Team 10 has shown that they had what it took to accomplish a C-Ranked mission. To have one you must show that you have an acceptable amount of teamwork, which your team clearly lacks from Katsumi's report just now."

"Whatever, you stupid old man. Kakashi, I demand that you get me a mission worthy of my status." Sasuke demanded, only to feel like killing himself the next second. Katsumi felt the same thing, but not to the degree her brother did, though she did take a few steps back. Sakura was already on the floor, passed out and smelling like shit. Naruto also had taken a step back, Sasuke faced the Hokage and saw the aged man looking at him in anger.

"Sasuke, you do not speak to me in that manner. And you do not demand anything from your superiors. Is that understood?" Sasuke nodded, while mentally thinking he would have the Council get it for him later.

"Very well, I think we'll just take Tora." Kakashi said with an eye smile, causing Katsumi to groan while he was thinking "_Ha, you little shit, this is for embarrassing me in front of Hokage-sama. Muahahaha!"_ Sarutobi then handed the mission scroll to Kakashi who, very reluctantly, grabbed Sakura and ushered his other two students out of the office to do their mission.

"Jiji, I-I killed someone." Naruto said as he broke down crying. The elderly man stood from behind his desk, walked over to Naruto and hugged him. Naruto latched onto the man with all he could, finally not being able to stand the feeling of knowing he had killed someone.

"It's alright Naruto. Every shinobi goes through this, even I did."

"Really, Jiji?" Naruto asked as he looked up, tears still falling from his eyes.

"Yes, even someone as strong as I am cried when I first took a life Naruto."

"Does…does it get easier?"

"(Sigh) In a way, yes, but at the same time you have the conscious of knowing that you are ruining families, killing friends, lovers, mothers and fathers, sons and daughters. Some might call us monsters, Naruto, but you know what I call it?" Naruto shook his head. "I call it protecting my home, my family, and my friends. If that means I have to kill others to do it, then so be it. I will do anything to protect my home and its villagers. That, Naruto, is the 'Will of Fire'. Something every Hokage has lived, and died for; or in my case lived a very long time." He chuckled at the last part as did Naruto.

"So, I'm not a monster?"

"Well, no, but sometimes, being a monster isn't always a bad thing."

"How's that Jiji?"

"In the shinobi world would you rather face the man known as, say the Monster of the Leaf, or the Knight of the Leaf?"

"Um, well the Knight of course."

"And why is that?"

"Cause the other one sounds like he's stronger."

"Exactly, if you are called a monster, even by shinobi standards, people will not want to attack you, which makes your life a bit easier for a while. Now Naruto that doesn't mean you should go around killing others, you killed that bandit to protect Ino, which is something that can be admired. Once you start killing others because you want to or like it, then you will no longer have your humanity, what sets you apart from the Kyubi."

"Yea, you're right Jiji. Thanks for that. I better go see if Anko-sensei can give me a quick lesson before dark." Naruto said. Just as he was about to leave his stomach rumbled. "Right after I get some Ichiraku's." Again he was about to leave but this time he was stopped by the Sandaime.

"Naruto, wait, there's something I need to give you." The elderly man walked back to his desk and opened a drawer and pulling out an envelope that looked pretty full. He then tossed it to Naruto who caught it and looked at the man questioningly. "It's your payment Naruto; for both missions." Naruto then opened it to see how much he got. As soon as he did he did a quick estimate as to how much was in it and his eyes widened in shock.

"Jiji, there's, like, 2000 Ryo in here. That's enough for two months rent, a week straight at Ichiraku's and a whole new outfit. Thank you so much." Naruto said as he glomped his grandfather before jumping out the window and off to Ichiraku's.

"I swear I'm getting too old for this job." Sarutobi muttered as he looked at the pile of paperwork that he swears doubled or even tripled while he was talking to Naruto. With a sigh he began working.

***Ichiraku's***

"Teuchi-osan, three large miso and two beef." Naruto shouted as he entered the ramen stand.

"Coming right up, Naruto-kun." Ayame said as she saw him enter. "So where've you been the last few days? It's not like you to not come here for more than a day, especially with your ramen addiction."

"Ah, well I was on a mission outside the village." Naruto replied with a huge grin threatening to split his face.

"Wow, what did you do?"

"Oh, it was just a simple bandit elimination near Hakai."

"Ohhhh, I love going there. They have some of the best Shrimp Dango in Fire Country." She said with a slightly dreamy expression.

Meanwhile a certain purple haired woman's 'someone-is-talking-about-good-dango' sense was tingling.

"When have you gone there?"

"Well, it's been a while, but I went there to learn how to make shrimp ramen because dad didn't want to teach me. Until you told me about your mother, I just thought he was being stingy."

"Oh,shit. I gotta tell mom about this."Naruto exclaimed. "Double shit. I didn't tell her I was leaving." All of a sudden he was hit on the head with a giant paper fan that Ayame pulled from somewhere.

"What have I told you about using such language." She said in a really sweet voice. The one he recognized that Anko would use if he did something she didn't like.

"I'm not supposed to use it if I want to be a gentleman and get a really nice wife." Naruto droned.

"Good."

"Ramen's ready." Teuchi said as he placed two large miso on the counter. "The rest will be right up."

"Oh, hey can you make another shrimp ramen to go?"

"Sure. You goin to visit your mom?" Naruto just nodded at that and began to eat his ramen.

For the next ten minutes Naruto focused on eating his ramen as Ayame told him about what's been going on in the village while he was gone. When she got to a part about the Uchiha he was laughing with her.

"And he was all like 'You stupid cat how dare you scratch my face. This is the face of an Uchiha.' The cat just started scratching him again and the pink haired one tried to pry it off of him and ended up getting scratched too. It was the funniest thing I think I've seen in a while that wasn't one of your pranks."

"Yea, I wish I was here to see that. I would have paid money too." Naruto said chuckling at the Uchiha's sad attempts to capture a cat.

"Here you go Naruto. One Shrimp ramen to go." Teuchi said handing the ramen to Naruto.

"Thanks old man. I'll see you later." And with that our hyperactive blonde was on his way.

"Do you think we should have told him?" Ayame asked, looking at her father questioningly.

"No, he's going there right now. I think it best he sees it for himself instead of hearing it from someone else."

***Kushina's Grave***

Naruto had walked into the grave just as he did when he came here to visit his mom. It was just like he usually did when he came here. When he looked at his mother's headstone, there wasn't one there. He quickly ran over to where her stone should have been only to find that it wasn't there with small pebbles around it. One what was left of it were words Naruto didn't even want to think about. It made him really angry and upset that people would do something like this to a grave.

"DAMN IT!" Naruto shouted as he dropped the ramen, causing the contents to spill out, and he fell to his knees and began to cry.

***One Hour Later***

After he had gone to the Hokage to get a new headstone he went back to Ichiraku's and ordered another shrimp ramen and headed back to his mothers' grave.

"Hey mom, sorry about earlier. I'm just really pissed that these people can't leave you alone, even in death." Naruto just sat there starring at the remains of the headstone as if there was someone there talking to him. "Yea, they can be a bunch of assholes. Well, anyway, I went on my first mission outside the village the other day. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. But I'm 100% okay; you don't need to worry." Naruto said with a grin. "Well, I'm sure Anko will be waiting for me. So I'll just leave your ramen here. Bye mom." Naruto said as he kissed the headstone.

***Anko's apartment***

Naruto was really excited about coming to see Anko since he hasn't seen her in a few days. That kind of made him depressed when he thought about it. They had spent the last month being near each other nearly twenty four-seven, and to suddenly not see her everyday was a bit saddening. As he neared her apartment he knocked on the door and when no answer came he just pulled out his key thinking this would be a surprise for when she got out of the shower. He walked in and headed straight for her room. As he opened the door the sounds of muffled moaning hit his ears. He opened the door quietly to see Anko fucking Kurenai with a strap-on and really going at it. Tears welled up in his eyes as he saw this. He slammed the door, not caring if they heard it and knew he was there and just ran.

***Back in the room with Anko and Kurenai***

Anko and Kurenai had been going at it for nearly an hour when they heard the door slam shut, forcing them to stop their actions and look towards it.

"Don't tell (pant) me that some (pant) one saw us." Kurenai said as she moaned slightly as Anko pulled out of her.

"I think we were. And since Naruto and the Hokage are the only ones with enough balls to even enter my apartment without my permission and the fact there isn't an old man with a nosebleed outside my door, it must have been Naruto." Anko explained as she put on a pair of panties.

"I knew we should have told him Anko. He probably thinks you're cheating on him with me. From what I've heard in bars, that's like, kicking him in the balls repeatedly."

"I know, I just didn't know what to say to him about this. I know you want to go further in your therapy, and that, right now, Naruto is the only man you trust enough to even do this with, but even I haven't gone that far with him."

"I know, and I'll wait for you to. I just don't want to be afraid anymore." Kurenai said as she was halfway done cleaning herself and tears began to flow down her face. Anko noticed and enveloped her friend in a hug, even though she was still half naked herself.

"I know you don't want to be scared, but we should hurry up and find him before he does something stupid." Anko said as she returned to getting dressed with Kurenai following soon after she finished cleaning herself.

A few minutes later both women were exiting Anko's apartment to go in search of Naruto.

"So, do you know where he'll be?" Kurenai asked.

"Yea, he's probably on the Hokage Monument right now. It's where he likes to go to think." Anko replied as she took off across the roofs.

***With Naruto***

Naruto sat atop the Hokage Monument as he thought about what he had just seen. Anko was having _sex _with Kurenai of all people.

"_The least she could have done was tell me she was lesbian and not pretend to love me like that for a month and a half. I mean, it's one thing to cheat on someone with another man, but to cheat on me with a woman. Uggghhhh!"_

Naruto was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't see two women appear behind him.

"Naruto, can we talk about what you saw?" Came the voice of Naruto's, as he was currently thinking, _ex-lover_.

**And break.**

**Sorry about the cliffy, I just really want to go to bed right now. It's nearly three in the morning. Good night people.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Naruto, can we talk about what you saw?" Came the voice of Naruto's, as he was currently thinking, _ex-lover_.

Naruto just looked at the two women from over his shoulder for a few seconds before looking forward again.

"I don't want to talk to you _Anko_." Naruto said with a bit of venom when he pronounced Anko's name.

"Just let me explain –"

"I don't care about a fucking explanation. Just leave me alone." Naruto said, cutting off the woman.

"Naruto, please just listen to us." Kurenai begged.

"Just leave me alone you god damn _whore_!" Naruto said angrily.

"F-Fine, don't expect me t-to –"

"I said leave!"

"Naruto be…. Anko, wait he didn't mean it. He's just angry."

"No, I-I'll be at the bar. C-Can you make sure I get home alright, Nai-chan?" Anko asked without a hint of emotion in her voice.

"Anko." She saw the look in Anko's eyes and just gave up. "Fine. But don't start on the heavy stuff until I get there." Anko just gave a brief nod before she Shunshined away.

"I told you to go." Naruto said.

"I'm not leaving until I explain this to you Naruto. Will you at least let me do that?" Kurenai asked, trying to reason with the blond in front of her.

"…Give me one reason why I should."

"Anko was only trying to help me."

"How is having sex behind her boyfriend, with another woman no less, helping you in the slightest. Except getting off?" Naruto questioned, turning an ice cold stare toward Kurenai.

"(Sigh) Do you want to hear a story Naruto?" The boy didn't give an answer, but she began telling it anyway. "When I had just graduated the Academy I was put on a team just like you normally would have been. We were all great friends; I even had a boy that I liked on my team. When we went on our first C-Ranked mission outside the village, we had a supposedly simple find a missing person mission. It was deep in the forests about thirty miles from the Capital. A man in his late thirties had disappeared from the village and we were sent to find him. We searched for two days in teams of two; the boy I liked and me while my sensei and other teammate were the other group. On that second day…I…we…" She stopped as she started crying. Naruto looked over to her but said nothing and then turned his gaze up to the stars. A few minutes later Kurenai restarted her story. "We, me and the boy I liked, were kidnapped by the man we were supposed to find. As it turned out he was really a shinobi from Kumo trying to ascertain the state of the capital at that time so he could plan an assasination. He had been deep undercover for nearly five years. He took us back to his hideout and, as soon as we got there, since he had no use for him, he killed my crush right before my eyes and then torched his body. For the next few days he…_played with me_. For countless hours a day I was used. When he grew tired of me, he sold me to a group of sex slave traders. I was held by them for nearly two months. They trained me, beat me, r-raped me, used me in ways that I still have nightmares from. I was lucky that, on the day I was deemed 'usable to customers' an ANBU squad had busted the ring up and I was cleaned then brought back home." She finished her story, shaking slightly from her crying.

"I still don't see how that explains why the two of you were having sex."

"After that I could never look at men the same. I became afraid of them, of what they would do to me if I allowed one that close to me again. Even after all of the therapy I went through, I still can barely be around a man for more than a few hours at best. I struggle with being near my own students. So a year ago, I decided that I wanted to have a child; one I gave birth to, but to do that I had to overcome my fear of men. I had Anko **Henge** into the man I had deemed suitable enough to have a child with. We spent four months working on it. She would come and hang out with me, acting like the man I wanted to be my baby's father at random times so I wouldn't know if it was the real him or her."

"Who was it? The man." Naruto asked, interrupting Kurenai.

"Asuma. I had deemed him suitable enough. But anyway, so after I was able to be around him for several hours on end, I told him what I wanted to do. Of course he wasn't exactly all for it; wanting to be married first before he even thought of having a child, but with some persuasion he agreed. The first time we were about to…well…try to get me pregnant, the second he tried to kiss me, I freaked out and put him in a Genjutsu induced coma for almost two weeks. After that he was too terrified to even try it again. I went to Anko to see if she could help me, as she is an interrogator she does know a bit on human psychology. She said my fear wasn't of men, but of being _used_ in that fashion again; that I had a fear of having sex with a man and being dominated like that. So for the last few months Anko has been slowly getting me used to being intimate by using various…instruments. What you saw tonight was the first time I have had anything that even resembled human male genitals go anywhere near me like that since I was kidnapped. Do you understand Naruto? She only wanted me to be able to get intimate enough with a man so I could be a mother."

Naruto sat there for several minutes digesting what Kurenai had told him. While he would admit that he felt sorry for what had happened to her he was still angry at Anko for not telling him. He was angry that Kurenai would keep this from him when she _knew_ he and Anko were going out. That they didn't _trust _him enough to tell him.

"I understand."

"So you're going to apologize to Anko?" Kurenai asked as she took a step forward.

"No. I said I understand. I understand that she wanted to help you. I understand that you feel scared of men and being intimate with them. And I understand that, sometimes, women will do a lot of things if they want to have or protect their family. But I am still pissed that she was still cheating on me. Now, don't get me wrong Kurenai because you are very beautiful, but to find out your own girlfriend was having sex with someone else, but not just anyone, another woman. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"That you're inadequate as a man?" She asked hesitantly after a few minutes.

"Exactly. I was going to see if we could try something more than kissing tonight and have a good time. Instead I come home to my mother's grave destroyed and my girlfriend having sex with a woman behind my back. It makes me question, especially after your story, how much you trust me."

"What do you mean? We both trust you Naruto."

"I mean I know that people keep secrets from each other; even if they are husband and wife or even from their friends. I thought that after knowing you for almost six years and Anko for nearly ten, you would trust me with things like this. Between you, Anko, Hana and the old man, I tell you everything. I only have one thing I've never told anyone and that's because I want it to be a surprise."

"And what would that be?"

"Ah, now that would be spoiling." Naruto said with a hint of mirth.

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to apologize to Anko? You realize that, you of all people calling her a whore, has really hurt her."

"I…I don't know right now. I know it hurt her but, what you two did ughh." Naruto grunted in frustration.

"Well, you should probably do something before she does something stupid." She said as she began walking away, however before she got fifteen feet Naruto spoke.

"You don't think she would do anything really dumb, do you?"

"Naruto, she loves you more than anything. I wouldn't put it past her to do what she would hate the most, just to prove she loves you." She said and Shunshined away.

"What the hell does she hate the most? I know she hates Orochimaru and the Civilian Council. The way Kurenai said it though suggests an action. I wonder what it is." Naruto muttered to himself before he slowly got up and headed down the mountain and toward the clan districts.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Hold on, I'll be right there." Came a rough female voice. A few minutes later the door opened to reveal Tsume Inuzuka, Head of the Inuzuka Clan clad only in a black skimpy night dress.

"Good evening Tsume. Is Hana home?"

"Good evening to you too, Naruto. Yea she's up in her room. I'm sure you remember where it is." She stepped aside and let him in. "You'll want to knock though; she just got out of the shower. Now, if you'll (yawn) excuse me, I'm tired and going to bed. Good night." She started her way down the hall to her room before she stopped and got Naruto's attention just as he got his sandals off. "Oh, and Naruto, don't be too loud; there's a council meeting early in the morning and I need my rest." The woman laughed at Naruto's embarrassment as she shut the door to her room. Naruto just went up to Hana's room, ignoring her remark, and knocked on Hana's door.

"I already told you Kiba, I am going on that date tomorrow and you won't stop me." Hana said from behind the door.

"Hana, it's me, Naruto." Naruto heard a crash from behind the door, followed by scuffling and some cursing before the door opened showing Hana in a pair of booty shorts and a tank and her wet hair plastered to her skin.

"Naruto, what are you doing here so late? It's nearly 10:00 P.M."

"I need to talk to you about something and I didn't think it could wait. May I come in?" Hana stepped aside to let the blond in, closed the door and flopped on her bed.

"So, what's so important that this couldn't wait until morning?"

"…Did you know?" Hana looked at Naruto with a confused expression. "About Anko and Kurenai?" Her eyes widened in shock before she looked away.

"So, you found out huh?"

"Yea, I walked in on them today when I got home. How long have you known?"

"I've known for a month or so. And I guess you came to me because you have no idea what to do, right?" Naruto just stood there for a moment before he made a brief nod of his head. "Look, Naruto, people value their relationships with others to certain extents and with different steps of a relationship people connect on a deeper level. However you and Anko are different."

"What do you mean 'different'?"

"What I mean is; you and Anko are ostracized in the village, so your relationships are a bit deeper than others. While normal friendships would consist of a give and take sort of relationship both you and Anko, because of the psychological abuse you've suffered from the village, don't want people to feel the same way, or anything close, to what you felt because of it and will do anything to do it. In Anko's case, I'm not sure if she's told you, but all of her boyfriends, until you, never really loved her. If you hadn't noticed; Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, who's another Jounin, Hinata and I are some of the most beautiful women in the village. However, Kurenai is known as the "Ice Queen" because she's so afraid of men and being intimate with them that she can't be near them for long periods of time. Anyone who wants to date Hinata must be scrutinized by her father and the Hyuga Elders. I have my mother's ferocity and the fact of my clan is known to be a bit…wild. Yugao is one of the scariest women in the village next to my mom and Anko. Anko, however, is known as Orochimaru's apprentice and doesn't have any kind of protection and, like I said earlier she clings to her relationships; she wants to feel loved by someone intimately, not the way she was on her seduction missions. Her boyfriends; she loved them because they were kind to her, but every single one of them just wanted to have sex with her so they could claim they had sex with one of the "Five Queens" of Konoha, as we are called by many of the men because we are so beautiful. She caught them, every single one of them, either talking about how they were going to bang her and dump her, or having sex with another woman."

"What do you mean 'seduction missions'? I thought we stopped doing those because kunoichi stopped working almost twelve years ago since they were tired of getting pregnant by men they didn't like."

"That's what is told to the public, but in actuality, the only one that still does them is Anko. The Civilian Council constantly gives her fake orders and she completes them because, even before it was banned, seduction missions were given out by the council."

"She does know they're banned, right? So why does she do them?" Naruto asked, getting furious.

"They threatened to 'break her will' and turn her into pure breading stock. However, she has stopped doing them. She stopped when she started dating you, actually. She told Hokage-sama that she was done with them and when he found out what she was talking about, he tore the Civilian Council a new one and sent them to jail for treason. The only problem is, since they are civilians, they are tried in civilian courts and all of them were found innocent. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you? Naruto, she loves you. A lot."

Naruto stood there, absorbing the information. He found himself being less and less angry at Anko for what she did, though he was still pretty pissed.

"I still don't know what to do about this, Hana, but thanks for telling me all this. Good night." Naruto said as he walked to the window.

"Good night Naruto." With that Naruto jumped out the window and into the night.

For the next few months Naruto and Anko barely talked outside of training or missions and even then it was all professional. They never once talked about what they were going to do about their relationship. They both were thinking about it though. Both of them knew they loved each other but they were both being held back. Naruto because he still didn't know if he could trust her like that and Anko because she wanted him come back to her on his own. She knew she did something terrible and she didn't want to force him back to her if he was still confused, but she was getting impatient.

Naruto had spent the last few months pondering what he should do about the situation. He had asked Benihime and she had told him that he should do as he pleases and wasn't really helpful. After that he went to the Sandaime and confessed that he had been having a relationship with Anko, even though she was his sensei. At first the Sandaime was angry at Anko for 'taking advantage of an innocent child' but Naruto calmed him down and explained how they both wanted the relationship. Naruto then told him about what Anko did, though he left out that she did it with for Kurenai's sake. The older man explained to Naruto that, sometimes, everyone makes a mistake or two in their lives and that if Anko really loved him as much as he said she does, that she would eventually come around and apologize. From that moment on Naruto tried to forgive her as much as he could but it still hurt that she would do that.

Anko on the other hand wasn't handling it as well as her blond student. Every night she cried herself to sleep, thinking she should have told him; that she could have prevented this but her stupid indecisiveness about telling him caused the one man she was sure would never break her heard the way her past boyfriends did. She went to the bar almost every night and got hammered; the only exceptions were when they were on missions or had one the next day. She was close to her breaking point and she didn't know how much longer she could go without his touch; the feel of him with his arms around her.

She had gone to the Sandaime as well for advice. Well, the ANBU came for her but that didn't matter. Sarutobi had yelled at her for nearly an hour about how the kind of relationship she had with Naruto was completely inexcusable; that she should have found a more age appropriate partner. He had told her that when Naruto had come in to ask for advice about how to repair their relationship, Anko, on the inside, had jumped for joy at that because it meant that he still cared for her; loved her maybe. He also told her that she really messed him up. That he was really confused about what he should do; if he could trust her and, to a lesser extent, her partner for what they did. She had looked down at this and silently promised she would make up for it, and she knew just how to do it.

We now find our blond friend walking through the gates with Team 10 from another C-Ranked mission. This time they had to capture a bandit leader and bring him in for interrogation because he had operations for many things including drugs, slaves, and weapons all over Fire Country and in some of the Border Countries.

"So, Shika, are you goin' home right now or are ya gonna come celebrate the mission with Chouji, Naruto and me?" Ino asked the perpetually lazy boy.

"Troublesome, but I think I'll just run home and check in then meet you somewhere. My mom says I need to get out more than just missions and training." He replied with a sigh and scratched his head.

"Awesome, we are so going for ramen!" Naruto said excitedly.

"No way are we going to have a celebratory dinner at a ramen stand, Naruto. We are going somewhere else. There's this amazing restaurant on the east side called Mitsuki's Fav's. They have some delicious food there." Ino said.

"Yea, yea that's fine." Naruto said dismissively even though he knew he wouldn't be allowed in there. "I just need to pick up something and I'll meet you there in an hour or so. See ya later." Naruto said as the others waved and he jumped away toward Hoka's. He would have gotten his new clothes a few months ago but bandits had taken the shipment and Hoka had been sick for a while but she had told him when he checked up on it two weeks ago that it would be done some time around now.

Naruto walked into the store and found Hoka working with Sumiko Haruno, mother of Sakura Haruno and Head of the Civilian Council. She stood there at about 5'4" with a red kimono and pink hair with a bust comparable to that of a seven year old child, which Naruto quietly snickered at.

"Make sure it's absolutely beautiful. If my daughter doesn't catch Uchiha-sama's attention with these clothes I will have your shop closed. Do you understand me?" Sumiko raged at the elderly woman.

"Yes, yes dear but you must understand that Uchiha-san may not like this style or even your daughter." Hoka said. She turned to grab a fabric sampler so that Sumiko could choose what the kimono would look like when the woman kicked the elderly lady, forcing the woman to her hands and knees.

"MY DAUGHTER WILL BE UCHIHA-SAMA'S WIFE YOU OLD BITCH, DON'T FORGET THAT. AND MAKE SURE IT'S RED." The woman said as she huffed and turned to leave when she noticed Naruto. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU DEMON SPAWN? GET OUT BEFORE I CALL ANBU TO HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR DISTURBING THE PEACE!"

"Tch, the only thing disturbing the peace is your voice." Naruto said as he went to help Hoka stand back up.

"YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU DEMON FILTH." She said as she tried to kick Naruto only to have his sword at her throat.

"As a Council member I'm sure you know the punishment for an unprovoked attack on a shinobi of the village, don't you?" Naruto asked questioning her knowledge of village laws and her intelligence.

"UGHHH, YOU STUPID MONSTER!" She said as she stormed out of the store.

"Are you all right Hoka-baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, I'm all right Naruto-kun. Thank you for asking. I assume you're here to get your new clothes." With a nod Hoka disappeared to the back room and emerged a minute later. "Here you are dear; the changing room is right over there." She said handing him the box and pointing to a door. Naruto thanked her and went to change.

A few minutes later Naruto came out in his new outfit. He now wore a crimson and burnt orange tiger-striped sleeveless shirt that came up and covered his mouth and the bridge of his nose. Where his mouth was there was a set of teeth being bared like a fox would when it's about to kill its prey. He had basically the same pants but now there was grey thrown in to look like camouflage. He had on black combat boots as well and Benihime was strapped to his back with the handle coming over his right shoulder. All in all it was quite intimidating.

"Thank you so much Hoka-baa-chan. This is so awesome!" Naruto said as he picked up the elderly woman and gave her a hug.

"Thank you dear, but could you please put me down. I'm not as durable as I was when I was your age." She said with a soft chuckle as Naruto put the woman down as he laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that, I was just really happy. Thank you so mach."

"You're welcome. I have more in the back just wait here." She said as she disappeared into the back again and reemerged with another box and handed it to him just as the door opened. Naruto and Hoka turned to see Anko standing there with a look of determination on her face. As soon as Naruto saw her he turned away.

"So, Hoka-baa-chan, how much do I owe ya?"

"It's 1,367 Ryo, Naruto-kun." She said, gesturing to Anko to wait a moment. Naruto quickly retrieved his wallet and paid the woman and began to leave, only to stop when an arm trust itself in front of him. He looked to the side to see Anko there.

"What do you want, Anko-sensei?" He said without any emotion. He may have still loved her but he still didn't want to spend more time than needed with her outside of training and missions.

"You're coming with me." She said, grabbing him by his left bicep. With a nod to Hoka the two disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Those two really need to grow up and tell one another they love each other." Hoka muttered as the door rang again and she went to help the new customer. Strange how old people can see stuff like that.

***With Anko and Naruto*****lemon warning*****

The two appeared in Anko's apartment and the woman let Naruto go. She didn't talk to him as she went directly to her bedroom and closed the door.

"Anko, what do you want? I have plans with Chouji, Ino, and Shika." Naruto shouted as he put the box down.

"Just a minute Naruto. I'll be right there." She shouted from her room.

"Whatever." Naruto muttered. "I'm gonna make us some tea; is that alright?"

"Yea, there should be some in the cabinet above the stove."

Naruto went over to the stove and grabbed the tea from the cabinet, then got the kettle from the counter and filled it with water. He put it on the stove and began to heat it up. As it heated Naruto went over to the table and sat down and continued reading his sealing book.

He had only gotten two pages when he heard Anko's door open and close. He heard her walk toward him and waited for her to start talking. She stopped right behind him. He waited for a minute, continuing to read his book and not looking back.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" He asked, still not turning around.

"Naruto, I know that you're still…mad…, to say the least, at me and I wanted to make it up to you."

"How? By buying me ramen for a month? That's not going to cut it." He said closing his book and standing up. He turned around and stopped. There stood Anko with a collar around her throat, her hands bound behind her back and a leash coming from the collar. But that's not what surprised Naruto, no. What surprised him was the fact that she stood there completely and utterly naked. Her breasts were DD-Cups and her nipples were already hard. Her skin was smooth with only a few light scars here and there. His eyes traveled south to see that her mound was shaven and there, tattooed just above her pussy, in small kanji, were the words 'Property of Naruto Uzumaki'. He knew that Kurenai said that she would do something to make it up to him, but this was a little much, even for Anko.

"No, not ramen. I- I humbly submit myself to you, Naruto Uzumaki, as your slave to do with as you please, for the rest of my life." She said, looking directly into his eyes with as much determination as she could as she kneeled as best she could under the circumstances, and bowed her head at the last second.

Naruto just stood there, dumbstruck, at what was happening in front of him. He had no idea Anko would try something like this. He thought that having that kanji on her mound was going too far, but this. He didn't know what to think. She was officially submitting herself to him as a _slave_, and willingly too. He had known her for ten years, and every time someone tried anything close to this she would throw a volley of kunai at them whether they were civilian or shinobi. He could, without a doubt, say that his brain had stopped functioning for a few seconds. His brain rebooted when Anko started talking again.

"Naruto-sama, what is your first command. I await to service you." She said, her head still bowing.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked, his brain finally catching up to what was happening.

"I am submitting myself as your slave, Naruto-sama."

"Yes, I understand that, but why? We both know you would rather kill someone and bathe in their blood than submit yourself like this." He said as he looked her up and down again, blushing, and turning away.

"I have wronged you and betrayed your trust. This was the only thing I could think of that would make up for it." She said. Naruto could hear her quietly sobbing and turned to face her again. "Please, take me back. I want to feel your embrace; for you to love me again, even if it's like this. Please!" At the last word her head snapped up and she looked him straight in the eyes with tears falling down her cheeks.

"So, if I told you to walk around the village like that, you'd do it?" Naruto asked, skeptical that this was real.

"Yes, I would; anything to make you happy. I would suck every cock in the village if you'll love me again!" She said with as much determination as a person could while crying.

Naruto thought about it for a few minutes, thinking over the pros and cons of this. He knew that, even if he was her 'Master', Anko would hate being ordered around. He knows she wants him and this is a pretty obvious sign that she truly wants him; that she was suffering without him. He admitted that, while he didn't show it in front of others, he was suffering as well.

He kneeled down in front of Anko and, after only a moment's hesitation, kissed her. Anko's eyes flew open in surprise as she felt his tongue ask for entrance to her mouth which she gladly allowed. She could feel him exploring her mouth with the same vigor he used to when they would make out in the forest, maybe even more. She wanted to wrap her arms around him to pull him closer; to feel him on her, but she couldn't as her **Kage Bushin** had tied her hands very well. They kneeled there, kissing for what seemed like forever to the two now reacquainted lovers, when Naruto suddenly backed away and slapped her across the cheek hard. Anko looked at Naruto, wondering why he would do that, when she saw him shaking slightly and tears pouring sown his own eyes.

"Master, why are you crying?" She said, as she tried to crawl over to and comfort him.

"NO! Don't call me that, Anko. I am not your 'Master', I am not 'Naruto-sama'. I am just Naruto, your boyfriend and I will not accept you as a slave."

"But, I have already submitted myself to you Master. I-" She didn't finish as Naruto slapped her again, leaving a red handprint on her left cheek.

"Stop it! This isn't the Anko I know! This isn't the proud kunoichi, no, this isn't the proud woman I fell in love with. This isn't the woman I love. The woman I love would never do this; she would yell at the person that was to be her 'Master' with her teeth bared and growling while beating him to death with his own arm. Stop doing this!"

Anko listened to him as he ranted to her about what they both knew what she would do to anyone who claimed to be her 'Master'. She thought he would receive this better; that he would just take it and love her. He had mentioned that he would love to have her as a slave. She knew that he said he was joking but when she looked into his eyes she knew he wasn't. With all the strength she had she launched herself onto Naruto, causing the unprepared teen to fall on his back. She wormed herself, feeling his Minnie me awaken, so that her face was right above his.

"Fine, I won't be your slave, but I still want you back. But if I can't be your slave, then let me tell you the two things about me no one else but you will ever know."

"Anko, I've already-"

"No I will tell you them, no matter what you say. I need to …no I owe it to tell you. There are two things about me that no one knows about me. The first is I absolutely love anal sex. I almost always have something in me unless I'm training, on a mission or bathing." Naruto's eyes widened at that but when she leaned down to whisper the next one in his ear, his eyes popped out of his head. "And my most guarded secret is…_I'm still a v-i-r-g-i-n._" She teased as her breath brushed against his ear. She leaned back up, using only her back muscles, so she could look him in the eye and she smirked when she saw his face. "And Naruto-kun, I want to cement our relationship. I'm ready, all you have to do is untie me and we can begin." She said seductively.

"I-I don't know Anko, I mean we just sorta got back together. I'm not sure sex right now is the best thing." Naruto said, trying not to stare at her breasts.

"Awww, but I was going to give you my first time." She said as she gave him the **Puppy-eyes no Jutsu** on full blast. This, of course, was every woman's and small child's super mega ultra attack on their parents/husbands/boyfriends or anybody they wanted really and they all fell to it at some point and Naruto was no different; he caved in just under forty five seconds; the longest anyone has lasted against Anko.

"O-Okay, we'll do it. Just-Just get off me so I can untie you." Naruto said nervously. Anko noticed this and she wanted him to feel comfortable while they did this, from start to finish. Suddenly a thought popped into her head as she swiveled herself around on his stomach so that her pussy was in his face and her face was right above his semi-hard member.

"Anko, what are you doing now?" Naruto asked as she used her teeth to unzip his pants. She stopped and looked back at him.

"Well, since you're nervous, I thought I'd help you get into the mood more." She said with a devilish grin and went back to what she was doing.

Naruto groaned when he felt her tongue slip into his pants and wrap itself around his member. Anko slowly pulled her head up to make sure she didn't lose her grip on the 'prize'. When she got the thing out she dropped it as her mouth dropped. She had felt the girth when she had wrapped her tongue around it, estimating about one and a half inches, but the shear length had pretty much told her 'you've been with a bunch of puny bastards' with an impressive length of eight and a half inches. The largest she had ever seen on her seduction missions was six and a half. And he was still only semi-hard. She smirked to herself as she thought of the possibilities with a cock like this. But those thoughts quickly left her head as she got back to business. She licked it from the base to the head as she heard Naruto give out a moan and watched as, while she continued to lick, his cock hardened to its full length of nine inches. She glanced back to see Naruto with his eyes closed, with a look of pained enjoyment on his face.

She turned back around and began to lick from the bottom to the top again several times before she caught the tip in between her lips and gave it a small suck. She heard Naruto grunt as his hips unconsciously thrust forward slightly, wanting to have more pleasure, only to be stopped by Anko's tongue. She licked the head really slow, antagonizing Naruto to no end. With one last lick though, he came right in her mouth. She was so surprised that she jerked away and his seed sprayed her in the face and on her chest. Naruto spent a few seconds in what he thought was Heaven before he realized what he did.

"Anko-chan, I'm so sorry, it's just, it felt so good, I couldn't stop. And- and…" he said frantically, trying to find an answer that she would accept.

"Calm down Naruto-kun. In all honesty I didn't expect you to last that long, most don't when I add chakra to it like I did after that third pass. Though I am a little upset that I'm covered in cum. Women don't like it when you cum on them and don't give them some kind of warning." She said in teasing anger.

"S-Sorry, I'll remember next time."

"Good, because I still haven't been 'pleased' yet." She said as she shook her ass in front of his face, making him get a good look at the pink flesh that was her pussy. "Give it a good licking." She then turned back to his cock and began licking it again, since it was now semi-hard again.

Naruto looked at her pussy as it was right in front of his face, just begging to be licked as it was already slightly glistening in Anko's excitement. He slowly brought his head forward and stuck his tongue out. He gave her a slow, tentative lick, from her clit all the way down. He felt her hum in pleasure as she took his member into her mouth. She tasted weird. Something didn't add up. He knew that she couldn't _really _taste like this. And he decided to ask if she had done what he thought she did. When she told him his suspicions were correct, and that she had lathered her pussy in Ichiraku ramen broth; he didn't wait for even a nanosecond before he was licking her womanhood with such ferocity, Anko almost regretted doing it. Almost being the keyword. She howled in pleasure and thanked the villager's stupidity when it came to her and that they wouldn't live within a certain distance of her as she was sure that they would have heard her moans of pleasure from that point on. His 'attack' was, in a few words, making her pussy go numb from pleasure. She tried to occupy herself by sucking on him more but every time she got going in a rhythm, Naruto would change his angle to see if he could get more ramen broth.

"N-Naruto-k-kun, I-I'm gonna c-cum." Anko panted out through all the pleasure that was coursing through her body. Naruto just continued as he ignored her, trying to get that last little bit of broth he _knew _was in there and, without so much as a second thought, he stuck his tongue into Anko's pussy in a lapping motion causing the body of the purple haired Tokubetsu Jounin to freeze up as she came, her body shaking slightly at the pleasure.

Naruto couldn't help himself as he stuck his tongue into her and as he pulled it back, he felt her walls clamp down on his tongue and her body to stiffen with a small shake every few seconds and he tasted a somewhat sweet juice enter his mouth. He could compare it to Ichiraku Ramen, no, it was, dare he think it? Yes, he would. It was _better_ than Ichiraku's. He felt Anko release his tongue and he began licking, desperately wanting to get the amazing liquid into his mouth.

"N-Naruto-kun, u-unti-untie me. Please. I ca-can't t-take it anyyyy moreeeee!" She moaned the last two words as Naruto gave her two, long licks across her clit. Naruto only barely heard her and stopped his ministrations on her as he swiveled her back around so she could face him. He looked at her and noticed she still had some of his seed on her face and chest and that she still had a look of ecstasy in her eyes. He sat her up and pulled out a kunai, cutting the ropes and wanting to get on with it as fast as he could, his hormones demanding that he did so.

"Naruto-kun…let's go back to…my room so we…can finish this." She said, still trying to gain control over her breathing from her orgasm. Naruto nodded and after he stood up, he picked Anko up in a bridal carry and walked to her room. Once inside he saw all her clothes strewn about the floor as well as several…toys of pleasure and a bowl of Ichiraku ramen broth. He gently laid her on her bed and quickly relieved himself of his clothes, Benihime and weights.

He climbed on top of Anko, kissing her jaw gently as her fingers scooped up the rest of his seed from earlier and she licked it from them, moaning slightly as she did, enjoying his taste more than she had ever enjoyed tasting a man.

"Naruto, you mmmm know that there are mmmmmmm my breasts you can pleasure." She said with several moans.

Naruto just looked at her breasts wondering what he could do with them. He had no idea. The only reason he licked her pussy was because there was Ichiraku ramen broth on it, he had no idea it would have the kind of effect on her that it did, but from the moaning she was doing he guessed she liked it. He looked at Anko and she made a licking motion and, getting an idea, he leaned down and licked one of her nipples. The result was immediate as Anko moaned slightly. Naruto did it again and again, increasing the speed at which he licked her.

Anko, herself, was enjoying this. No one had ever paid this much attention to her like this. On her missions all they did was get her aroused and then fucked her. She moved one of Naruto's hands to her lower regions and together they rubbed her womanhood.

"Naruto-kun, ahhh…I'm-I'm ready. Come on." She said, trying to rub her lower region more into Naruto's hand. Naruto gave her one final lick before he sat up slightly to look her in the eyes.

"I-I don't know. I have a few questions first." Naruto said, employing one of the few interrogation methods he knew; make them want something bad enough that they do what you want to get it.

"What? What do you want to know?" She asked, grasping one of her breasts to keep her aroused during the questions.

"First and foremost; Are you protected? There's no way I'm ready to be a father yet."

"Yea, I'm…ahh… protected. When kunoichi quit working the An…ahh…ANBU came up with a seal that…ahhh…when applied creates a chahhh…chakra barrier at the entrance of the cerahh… cervix preventing semen from entering the womb." She explained as she continued to pleasure herself.

"Alright, that's good to know. My other question is, if you went on seduction missions, how the hell are you still a virgin?"

"Genjutsu. Made them thiahh… think they were screwing my pussy…mmm…when they were really fucking my ashh… ass."

"Okay, so uhh, how exactly do we do this?" Naruto asked, slightly confused. He knew the basic of the basics, but he wasn't sure on the whole thing.

"Here, let me show you." Anko said as she gently grabbed him and flipped them over so that she was on top of him, straddling his waist so that her pussy was on top of his cock, slowly going back and forth, causing both parties to moan at the pleasure, while coating Naruto's cock in her juices so that it would be easier for him to enter her. She held up a half ram hand sign causing an intricate seal to appear on Anko right above where her cervix would be. "This is…mmm…where your cock enters." She said as she rose up slightly and placed him at her entrance. She waited a few seconds preparing for the pain. She had broken her hymn years ago, but she had never really had anything as _large_ as Naruto in her and she knew that most of the pain came from adjusting to the size. With one final breath she slowly slid down, suppressing the moans as he entered her.

Naruto could feel that she was nervous and just let her do what she wanted, however much that went against the sudden need to just pull her onto him the second he felt himself begin to enter her. He could feel the juices coating him as he entered; the warmth that engulfed him as she continued to go down. She was definitely tight; squeezing him so much he thought his cock would be cut off from the sheer force being forced on him. Finally, after an agonizing minute or so for both, Anko had managed to get six inches of him in before she collapsed on his chest from the pain.

"Anko-chan, you alright?" Naruto asked, concerned that she was really hurt.

"I'm fine… just give me…a minute. You're bigger…than I thought. I couldn't even get you…all the way in." She said as she winced slightly in pain every few seconds.

"Sure, as long as you need." He said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her head, trying to comfort her. They stayed still for nearly four minutes before Anko pushed herself up so that she was straddling him again. She, again, began pushing more of him into her, wanting to have him in her fully. Naruto tried to tell her she didn't need to do that but she insisted and continued. After a few seconds she felt her lower lips press against his pelvis; both letting out a soft moan.

"Da-Damn, I feel like you're gonna cut it off with how tight you are." Naruto said, thrusting his hips up slightly, causing the woman on top of him to moan again.

"Th-Thanks. Let's get…mmmm…started." She said, placing her hands on his chest and lifted herself up a few inches before slowly sliding back down again. She did it again, going slightly faster, getting used to his size as she started to feel the pleasure. Naruto couldn't help but continue meeting her thrusts with his own. They slowly picked up speed until they were going at a decent speed. They had been going for nearly fifteen minutes, increasing their pace as Anko got used to his size completely. Naruto knew he wouldn't last long, even with his inhumane stamina.

"Anko, I'm gonna cum." He panted out, knowing he was about to let it go. Anko just slightly nodded, not trusting her voice, letting him know she heard him. With one last pull, she sat up, almost letting his cock slip out. She held there for a few seconds, teasing him. She could feel his head twitch inside her. She gave Naruto a grin, one he recognized from when she would get sadistic during their training. She grinded his cock, teasing him further and when she saw his face scrunch up from the pain of feeling the pleasure, but knowing that it wasn't enough to send him over the edge, she immediately slammed down on him and kissed him. His eyes snapped open as he let out a moan in her mouth and the second she felt his warm seed begin to fill her, she too moaned as she came. Anko road her high for several seconds before she collapsed on him again, passing out with a satisfied smile on her face. She had finally gotten him back. She may have stayed up for a couple days, worrying about what his response would be, and now that she knew and was 'satisfied'. She gladly passed out on him, happy she would have his love again.

Naruto just laid there, stroking Anko's hair and rubbing her back as she sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer to him. He knew they probably got back together fast, and then just had sex, but in all honesty, he could care less. If this is how they got back together, well, he wasn't complaining. Forming a familiar hand sign, a **Kage Bushin** appeared next to the bed, just as naked as Naruto, and pulled the covers over them before dispelling. Naruto gave Anko one last kiss before pulling her close as he fell asleep.***(Look at bottom)***

**Lemon End**

***Door of Anko's apartment***

"About damn time they made up. And from the moaning I'd say they are both very happy." A woman with long brown hair, blue pants and sandals with a white ¾ sleeve shirt and a Chunin vest and red triangular markings on her cheeks said to the woman next to her.

"I know. I still feel bad about this. It was sorta my fault in the first place Hana."

"Ehh, they made up, had sex, they're both happy. I say forget it ever happened and go about your business Kurenai." Hana said as they both started walking away, the sun setting behind the Hokage Mountain.

"I guess. But I still feel bad about it. And I still need 'help' with my problem. I'm pretty sure that Anko won't help for at least a few months so that she can repair their relationship more. So I was wondering…" The black haired woman trailed off as she looked at the brunette next to her.

"Hell no. I may be your friend Kurenai, but I am 100% straight. Sorry, even if it's for your 'therapy', I'm not into the whole 'sex with a woman' thing. Alright?"

"Yea, it was a dumb idea anyway. Sorry to have asked. Anyway, I need to get home; my team and I have our first C-Rank in the morning."

"Wait, what? Kurenai, shouldn't you have taken them on one month's ago? I mean come on, I'm sure they're ready for it."

"Yes they are; I wholeheartedly agree with you on that. It's just I was still trying to get used to being around your brother and Shino." She said, looking to the stars that were beginning to show.

"Ahh, that makes sense. Well, I'm glad you're comfortable to be around them for that long now. Good luck on the mission and I'll see you when you get back." Hana said as she hugged Kurenai and they parted ways.

'Kami-sama, please help me during this mission and give me the strength to overcome my fear so I can have a child of my own.' Kurenai prayed as she walked to her apartment, enjoying the night.

***The next morning-Anko's Apartment***

Naruto woke up with a slight panic when he felt light coming in from the left side of the room as when he was in his bed the light would come in from the right. His eyes snapped open and he looked around to see that it wasn't his room. He noticed a weight on his chest and pulled up the covers to reveal a naked sleeping Anko using his chest as a pillow. All of a sudden the memories of what they did the night before came flooding to the front of his mind and he unconsciously smiled. He put an arm around Anko and she adjusted herself so that their legs were intertwined and her breasts were on his chest and her head was resting in the crook of his neck. He leaned down slightly and kissed her head before looking to the right and saw that it was nearly 7:30 in the morning.

He, again, made a **Kage Bushin**, with clothes this time and sent it to get breakfast; ramen for him and dango for Anko. Naruto looked back down to his purple haired lover and kissed her lips. Even in her sleep she responded by kissing back. It got to the point after a few seconds where he was sure she was awake and broke the kiss causing the woman to groan in disappointment, further confirming his suspicions.

"Anko, how long have you been up?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"Hmmm, about five minutes before you. By the way, you're hard again." She said as she felt his member, that had fallen out of her in the middle of the night when it went soft, poke her thigh.

"Ehh, what can I say? I have a beautiful woman, who is naked, sleeping on top of me." Naruto said with a smirk, finally glad they were able to play their games again, and causing Anko to blush slightly. They laid there silently for several minutes just enjoying each other's company.

"Here you go boss. Breakfast is served." Naruto's clone said as it entered the room carrying fourto go boxes. Two filled with ramen and two with dango.

"Aww, breakfast in bed? I feel like a queen." Anko exclaimed as she sat up, not even bothering to cover her cleavage in the slightest. It was, after all, just her, her boyfriend and her boyfriends' clone. There wasn't anything to worry about.

"Only for you." Naruto said simply, taking the food from the clone and dispelled it. He handed the dango to Anko as he opened the box containing his miso ramen.

"So, Anko, how are you feeling this morning?" Naruto asked as he finished his first bowl.

"Well, I'm a bit sore but I'll be fine. I can kinda feel your stuff in me. Boy am I glad the seal stays active even if you pass out." She laughed, causing Naruto to choke a bit on his ramen. She only laughed harder when she saw him before hitting him in the back a few times.

"So…cough…what are we doing…cough…today."

"Well, I am taking a shower first, that's for sure and you're welcome to join me if you want. But I'm too sore from last night to even think of having sex right now."

"I thought you said it wasn't that bad?"

"Yea, well, I'm sure I won't be able to walk for the rest of the day if we had sex again and I do want to get out of the apartment today." Anko said tossing the last of her dango sticks, now gone, back into the box before letting out a small burp causing the two to laugh.

"Sure, I'll join you. You go ahead and get the water going and I'll throw away the trash." Anko nodded and got out of the bed with a small hiss of pain before walking out of her room with a small limp. Naruto just grabbed the trash and exited as well going to the kitchen and tossing the boxes. As he was heading to the bathroom he heard the shower going.

He went in, closing the door behind him and saw Anko's silhouette on the shower curtain, fingering herself; most likely to get what was left of him that was still in her out. He snuck into the shower right behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Did you get it all?"

"Yea, I think so. There was still a bit left in there after our activities last night."

"Heh, sorry."

"Nah, its fine. I had the seal active, remember?" Naruto just nods his head and spots her body wash. He grabs it, gaining her attention, and squirts some into his hands before putting the bottle back where it was. He rubbed his hands together before placing them on her shoulder as he gave her a massage; something he had seen couples do all the time. Anko stood there as the water massaged her front with the heat and force it hit her body and Naruto massaging her shoulders, relieving some of the knots she had from all the stress lately.

It was, however, interrupted when they both heard someone knocking on her front door. Anko growled slightly and ignored it while motioning for Naruto to do the same. The knocking came again and Anko ignored it again, getting slightly frustrated, but still ignoring it. When they knocked a third time Anko just lost it. She rinsed herself off then jumped out of the shower, grabbed a towel, and walked out of the bathroom and to the front door. Naruto just sighed as he rinsed off the smell of sex with some of the body wash that was still on his hands as he heard Anko yell at whoever was knocking.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" there were a few minutes of silence. "CAN'T IT WAIT? I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING." Again, more silence. "FINE, DAMN IT. WE'LL BE THERE!" She then slammed the door. Naruto sighed as he turned the shower off and got out, grabbing Anko's spare towel and wrapping it around his waist as he walked out and met an angry kunoichi in the kitchen.

"So who was that and what'd they want?" Naruto asked as he grabbed a new set of clothes from the box that contained his new clothes and began to get dressed.

"It was one of the ANBU. The Civilian Council has been bitching to the old man all morning about something or other. We're to be at the Council Chambers in ten."

"Alright, well I need to go back home to grab a few things and I'll meet you there." He said as he put Benihime on his back.

"Yea, alright." Anko said, kissing his cheek as she disappeared into her room and Naruto left.

***Ten minutes later***

Naruto was standing outside the Hokage Tower with a new intermediate Fuinjutsu book. he had finished the beginner one when he went back to his apartment and stopped at a book store on the way there. He had just flipped the page when he noticed a puff of smoke next to him and saw, out of the corner of his eye, that Anko had arrived. Naruto just eye smiled at her as he put his book away.

"So, what do you think this is about?" Naruto asked as they entered the building.

"Hmm, not sure really; Falcon just said to be here in 10 as the Council wanted to talk to you about something and since I'm your sensei, I'm responsible for you. At least slightly anyway. Have you read the law book and village charter I gave you?"

"Yea, it was so boring; I think I'd rather watch paint dry."

"Good. Remember you only have to answer questions the Hokage asks unless he directs someone else to ask one." Anko said with a sideways glance at her boyfriend/student.

"Yea, yea, I know." Naruto replied as they reached the doors to the Council room. The ANBU gave them a small nod, which they returned, and then opened the doors allowing the two to enter.

Naruto looked around the room to see the entire Civilian Council, which consisted of ten members ranging from wealthy merchants to those with friends in high places throughout the country, sitting on the left and looking at him and Anko with complete disgust. To his right were the Clan Heads, which consisted of the seven strongest shinobi clans in the village, looking at them with either slight amusement or indifference. There were also empty seats at the Senju, Uchiha, and Namikaze. Naruto turned forward to see the Sandaime in his usual Hokage robes sitting at the center of a long table with his old teammates, Koharu and Homura, on the left and right respectively and on the right of Homura was Danzo, a man who competed with the Sandaime for the title of Hokage.

"So, why are we here?" Naruto asked, looking back and forth from the different people in the room.

"DON'T PLAY INNOCENT YOU DEMON FILTH. YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHY YOU'RE HERE!" Sumiko Haruno screeched, standing up and slamming her hands on the table in front of her. Naruto just looked at her with an eyebrow raised before speaking.

"Councilwoman Haruno, I hope you realize that you just broke the Sandaime's Law and that I could execute you, do you not?"

"YOU STUPID DEMON, I AM ABOVE THAT. I-"

"Sit down and be quiet!" Tsume said forcefully while slamming a bit of KI into the woman, effectively shutting her up. The Pink Bitch just growled at both Tsume and Naruto before she sat down; still glaring at the two.

"Do you know why you are here, boy?" Danzo asked. Naruto just stood there, ignoring the man in favor of pulling out his Fuinjutsu book and began reading; reminding the shinobi of a certain cycloptic Jounin and thinking that at least it wasn't porn.

"Did you not hear him boy? He asked you a question." Koharu spoke up. Again Naruto just stood there reading his book, causing the Civilian members to get angry that he wasn't answering them.

"Demon, answer-"Another Civilian Councilor said before he fell over with a kunai in his throat. Everyone looked at him as his blood spilled onto the floor and then looked to see where it came from to see Naruto's hand outstretched.

"ANBU, ARREST THE DEMON! IT KILLED A COUNCILOR!" Sumiko screamed. All of a sudden five ANBU appeared around Naruto with their ninjato's pointing at different lethal spots on his body. Naruto sighed before putting his book away.

"Have you forgotten your own chain of command ANBU's?" Naruto asked. They just stood there unwavering. "You do not take orders from civilians. Your chain of command is very simple. There is the average ANBU, then Captain, ANBU Commander and then the Hokage himself. Nowhere in your chain of command are you to take orders from Civilians, no matter who they are." Naruto said, looking fiercely into the Crow ANBU's eyeholes.

"Naruto is correct. I think you may need to go back to the ANBU training program if you do not even know that." A voice said. Everyone turned to see that it was Hiruzen that had spoken. "If you don't want to go back, then you will go back to your positions. Now!" The ANBU quickly went back not wanting to go back there as it would mean they would have to start all over."Now, Naruto, please answer the question. Do you know why you're here?"

"Hmmm, nope, not a clue."

"DON'T LIE YOU STUPID BRAT!" Several of the _smarter_ Civilians shouted, almost as loud as Sumiko by herself.

"Enough! Hokage-sama will get the answers and he does not need you yelling after everything the boy says or does. Is that understood?" Hiashi asked in one of his few bouts of anger as he activated the Byakugan.

"Thank you Hiashi. Naruto you are being charged, by Sumiko Haruno, with unprovoked vicious assault on her person. Is this true?"

"Nope." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"Not now Councilor Haruno." Sarutobi said as he saw her get up and prepared to yell at Naruto, only to hesitantly sit back down. "Naruto, I have here a medical report from Konoha Hospital that says that at approximately 7:30 P.M. yesterday evening Haruno-san came in with three broken ribs, a fractured wrist, broken nose and multiple punctured organs. She was of course healed, but I would still like to know what happened." He said as he closed a folder in front of him.

"Oh, that, yea she tried to attack me so I drew my sword and pointed it at her neck while telling her about how it was against the law to attack a shinobi of the village."

"And how do you explain the wounds?"

"She annoyed someone with her howler monkey voice?" Naruto said with such a serious face it caused Tsume, Choza, Head of the Akamichi, and Anko to outright laugh while Inoichi, and Shikaku snickered slightly and Hiashi and Shibi, Heads of the Hyuga and Aburame respectively, showed no emotion at all, though you couldn't tell with the latter as most of his face was covered by his coat and hood.

"Naruto." The Sandaime said exasperatedly.

"Right, sorry, uhh well I have no idea how she got hurt. Though she seems fine right now." He said, causing everyone to look at the woman. "You said she was healed, but with injuries like that, and the fact she doesn't heal as quickly like shinobi do because of the amount of chakra that constantly flows through our bodies, she should still be under observation at the hospital just to make sure they didn't miss anything. In fact I bet that if Hiashi-sama were to look at her with his Byakugan, he wouldn't see any sign of any of the wounds."

Hiashi looked to the Hokage to see if he should check her out and saw a brief nod from the man. He activated his clan's doujutsu and looked at her. He immediately shut it off however and looked back to the Sandaime.

"Well, Hiashi, does she have the injuries?"

"I do not know sir. She is wearing a suit underneath her robes made of one of the few materials the Byakugan cannot see through. Which peaks my curiosity as that is one of our clan's most guarded secrets."

"Would you care to explain, Councilwoman?" The Sandaime asked, narrowing his eyes at the woman.

"This is for my own protection. I don't want one of those freaks looking at my beautiful body with those disgusting eyes of theirs."

"And just how did you know this materials effect on our Byakugan?" Hiashi asked.

"Trial and error." She said in a clipped tone.

"Cat." Sarutobi said, causing a purple haired ANBU to appear and kneel next to him with her head bowed, awaiting her orders. "Take Councilwoman Haruno to one of the back rooms and examine her for these wounds." He said handing her the file.

"What you can't do this to me! I am a Council member."

"It's either this, or I throw this case out completely and arrest you for lying to this Council."

Sumiko huffed and stood, walking out of the room followed shortly by the ANBU.

"Now we will wait."Hiruzen said, leaning back in his chair and lighting his pipe.

Naruto just pulled his book out and began reading while Anko plopped down to the floor and began examining her weapons. The Shinobi Council did their various things; Inoichi thought about what to get his daughter for her birthday next week, Choza thought about going to one of his clans restaurants and getting something or go home for lunch as it was already 10:00 A.M. and he was getting hungry, Shikaku, Head of the Nara Clan, just went to sleep, Shibi and Hiashi sat there stoically and unmoving. The civilians, however, were much more talkative as they talked about how their business were doing, how much money they were making, who their 'friends' were that high positions in the Capital or business world. After about ten minutes the Cat ANBU and The Pink Howler Monkey from Hell returned. The Councilor took her seat with a small smirk on her face and the purple haired woman stood next to Naruto.

"Cat, what is your report?" The Sandaime asked, leaning forward and placing his chin on his interlaced hands.

"Hokage-sama, her body does show signs of all of these injuries." The civilians all smiled widely at this, thinking the demon was finally going to die. The Sandaime, however, noticed there was more and motioned for her to continue. "However, these injuries are old. From my estimate, at least as old as the Kyubi attack."

"THAT IS A COMPLETE AND UTTER LIE! THAT DEMON AAAHHH!" The woman screamed, louder than she ever had before, making several wonder how she did that, as she grasped her left arm. She pulled her hand away to see that there were two kunai in her arm, where if she had stayed sitting in her tirade would have pierced her forehead and throat.

"ANBU, arrest Sumiko Haruno for lying to the Council, myself, and false accusation."

Two ANBU appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the kunai and yanked them out before they grabbed the woman by her arms, not even trying to avoid where she was injured, and she yowled in pain. They were about to leave before Naruto spoke up.

"Wait, Hokage-sama, if I may?" Sarutobi nodded. "Thank you. According to Konoha Law number 32 in the chapter about accusing people of crimes, if the accused is proven innocent, which by now it should be obvious that I am, and the accuser falsely accused the person, then the accused, if they want, can decide the punishment."

"He is right, Hokage-sama. He does have the right to choose her punishment." Shibi said.

"Very well. Naruto, what is her punishment?" The Sandaime asked, slightly amused at what Naruto would say her punishment would be.

"Hmmm, she has to refer to me and Anko as Naruto-sama and Anko-sama for the rest of her life, even in public. She has to stop whatever she is doing, no matter what it is, and kneel to us. If she forgets even once, she will be put in jail for five years, no trial; no parole." Naruto said as he and Anko both had shit eating grins on their faces.

"I will never bow to either of you! I would rather rot in prison for the rest of my life!"

"Really, and what of your daughter? She would have to fend for herself. She wouldn't have your protection anymore if she did something bad. You wouldn't want her to end up in jail too, would you? Where she would be a prime target for molestation and rape." Anko said in a carefree manner.

"Fine. I will." She seethed out. Anko raised an eyebrow and pointed to the floor. Sumiko growled as the ANBU let her go and she reluctantly kneeled. "Anko-sama and Naruto-sama." She growled with her mouth clamped shut. Anko turned to Naruto and they both high-fived each other. Sumiko was then taken by the ANBU to get her wounds treated.

Another ANBU then appeared next to the Hokage, leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. He nodded, the ANBU saluted and disappeared.

"This case is now ruled. Naruto is innocent. Now, the two of you will come with me." He stated as he got up and quickly left the room, followed by Naruto and Anko.

"Damn, the civies got their political asses kick…hard." Tsume laughed.

***With Naruto, Anko and the Hokage: Hokage's office***

"Anko, I noticed you have a slight limp. I hope it's not from what I think it is." He threatened, hoping she hadn't had sex with Naruto.

"Yea, we did." Naruto said before Anko could reply with the cover she had prepared for such a thing.

"Naruto, she's your sensei. The both of you should choose more age appropriate partners. I am furious with you Anko, I had already told you to find a more age appropriate-"

"Shut up! She loves me and I love her. And if memory serves we are only six years apart while your wife was nearly twelve years younger than you. So don't lecture us about this." The other two looked in shock at Naruto. He had never said anything like that to the Sandaime; ever. The old man just stared at the two for a few minutes before leaning back and sighing.

"Fine, you two can continue the relationship; however, I don't want the public knowing about it for as long as possible. I don't think I'd survive the paperwork that would come from something like that."

"Yes! Thanks Jiji. So, what did you want from us?"

"Right. I sent Kakashi and his team on a C-Ranked mission this morning. Kakashi had talked to me about it last night and made the argument that a little dose of reality would do them some good. However it seems that they have run into trouble. They came across the Oni Kyodai on their way. Kakashi tied them up and left them for an ANBU squad to pick them up. They weren't there so that leads me to believe they are working with a group. They were mostly known, at least when they worked with others, to work with members of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū. So I would expect one, if not more, are with them. Your mission is to go and assist Kakashi and Team 7 with their mission. Give this to Kakashi, Anko, and tell him that I want a full explanation as to why he is taking Genin on a B-Rank possibly A-Rank mission."

"Hai!" The two said before jumping out the window.

"How did Naruto know Biwako-chan was nearly twelve years younger than me?"

**AAAANNNNDDDD CUT!**

**Yea another chappie is done. 12,043 words.**

*****Alright, let's get things straight here. The number one thing people on this website don't seem to understand is that, no matter who you are, you cannot last all night long and cum buckets of cum the first time you have sex. That takes practice and a lot of sex to build up the endurance to do that. And to 'cum buckets', yea, if you didn't know, they either use fake cum or they take, like, 7 different drugs to be able to cum that much in videos. And, yea, I know this is fan**_**fiction**_** but, come on, make it somewhat realistic.**

**And that is the end of today's rant. Thank you and review!**

**Yes I realize I will probably get a bit of flak for getting them back together so fast, but ijust can't see them apart, soo if you have something to say about it, just know, it will be completely ignored!**


	6. The Wave Part 1

Anko and Naruto had been traveling at shinobi speed for nearly ten hours, managing to travel three fourths the way to Wave Country, and Anko, since she didn't have Naruto's stamina, was starting to get tired. It didn't help that she was still a little sore from the night before. Naruto had noticed this and decided it would be a good time to rest, at least for a little while.

"Anko-sensei." He called out formally since they were on a mission and she was in front of him. Said woman looked over her shoulder at her lover/student. "I think we should take a break for a few hours. We don't know what or who could be waiting for us." Anko thought for a few seconds before she nodded and jumped ahead with Naruto speeding up to catch up to her. Several minutes later the two found a decent sized clearing and began to set up camp. Once their camp was set up and they had a small fire going to make a quick meal, they began to talk.

"So, Naruto-kun, are you…happy with how this turned out? I mean us." Anko asked, pointing between the two of them. Naruto looked at her for a few seconds before sighing and answering.

"Well, I'm still a little angry at you for what you did…but I love you. I know it, and freely admit it. It still just stings; right here." He said as he placed his hand over his heart.

"I understand, and I'm really sorry." Anko responded as she got up and sat next to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulder and pulling him closer to him as she did.

"I know you're sorry Anko-chan." Anko, seeing this wasn't going anywhere right now decided to change the subject.

"So, is there a reason you let the Haruno bitch go after breaking the Sandaime's law four times during that meeting this morning?"

"Well, aside from the fact that I like screwing with people's heads sometimes." Anko nodded at this, knowing he probably got it from her. "How much fun do you think it will be; having the number one hater of the 'Snake Whore' and 'Demon Brat' bowing down to us and calling us Anko-sama and Naruto-sama." Naruto said as a shit eating grin appeared on his face. Anko sat there with a blank look on her face as her brain processed this before she started howling in laughter.

"Hahahaha! I knew there had to be a reason! Hahaha!"

"Yea well, I'm hungry. What about you?" Anko was about to answer before her stomach did for her.

**Groooooooowwwwwwl!**

"Well I guess that answers my question." Naruto said as Anko grinned sheepishly at him. Naruto then pulled out a scroll labeled 'Food' and unsealed some uncooked fish and boar. While he did that Anko got some skewers and then stuck them through the meat as Naruto passed it to her. After they ate and rested for a couple hours, they quickly packed their stuff up, put out the fire and headed straight for Wave Country again.

***Several hours later***

Naruto and Anko had been traveling for the better part of five or six hours and right now it was getting dark out. They had just crossed the straight that separated Fire Country and Wave Country and were seeing the outline of buildings in the distance. As they neared and entered the village they saw how bad it was. Buildings were boarded up, people were sleeping in the street and some were wearing rags, children were sitting on the side of the street, some being completely naked while trying to huddle close together in an attempt to stay warm since being an island and so close to the sea it was a bit cooler here this time of the year than it was in Konoha. Naruto saw one kid actually steal some, of the already small portion, of food from someone and gave it to a little girl no older than four or five. Many people also watched them as they walked through the village. All throughout this Naruto had noticed a few things.

"Anko, do you see what I see?" Naruto asked, keeping his eyes forward. Anko swiveled her eyes around taking in a good look.

"Everyone's poor and living on the street."

"Well, yes, but shouldn't there be more people for a village this size?" Anko just looked at him curiously. "Take a look Anko-sensei; there aren't any women between the ages of about fifteen to forty." Anko's head snapped around at that looking closer look at the village, and sure enough, she didn't see any girls older than twelve or so or younger than about forty. There was only one reason for this; sex slave trading. As she was mentally venting her anger at this they heard a scream.

"AAAHHHHH!" A feminine voice screamed. Both Naruto and Anko rushed towards the source, turning down several ally's before they found a couple of men with swords ganging up on a blue haired woman with a long blue skirt, pink shirt and a white apron that looked to be in her late 20's to early 30's. She had a couple cuts in her clothing, with a small amount of blood, as well as a nasty cut on her forehead.

"Now we got you, you bitch. Gatou has wanted to get a hold of you for quite some time. That should teach that old man that he shouldn't go against our boss." The thug on the right said, resting his sword on his shoulder. The one on the left knelt down and grabbed the woman's chin, forcing her to look at him.

"You know, for a woman in her mid thirties, she's pretty damn hot. What do you think, Jika. Want to have some fun with her before we hand her over to Gatou?" He asked while Jika gave an appraising look to the woman before a grin appeared on his face. At that point Naruto lost it and drew Benihime and silently charged them. He got the one named Jika in the legs, causing the man to fall backwards, before he spun around and sliced an arm off the other one. Anko came in behind him and planted two kunai in their heads simultaneously. The woman watched in horror as the two strangers attacked the men that were about to rape her and backed away while covering herself in hopes of them not seeing her.

"You alright lady?" Naruto asked as he flicked the blood from Benihime and sheathed her. The woman didn't respond and instead backed away more.

"It's alright, we're not going to hurt you." Anko said as she slowly approached the woman. "My name is Anko and that's Naruto. We're shinobi from Konoha." Immediately the woman's eyes widened at the mention of Konoha.

"Y-You're from Konoha?" At their nod she continued. "Are you with the others?"

"Are they a flat chest, pink haired, howler monkey, one with his hair shaped like a ducks ass and thinks he's Kami, a normal girl being led by a one-eyed, silver haired man that reads Icha Icha?"

"Yea, that's them."

"Then we're in the right place." Anko said as she did a 'Nice Guy' pose, though it was less freaky than when another certain Jounin did it. While Naruto just mentioned that he believed Kakashi would at least put the porn away on a mission.

"Well, then would you please take us to them?" Naruto asked. The woman hesitated for a second before nodding and standing up.

"Hang on." Anko said as she pulled a rag from one of the many pockets on her trench coat and handed it to the woman while pointing to her forehead. The woman dabbed her hand to her forehead and brought it back and saw the blood. She then took the rag and held it there to stop the bleeding.

"Thank you. My name is Tsunami and my dad, Tazuna, hired the others." The woman, now named Tsunami, said as she lead the others out of the ally, but not before grabbing a bag of groceries the two hadn't seen.

"So, what caused all this?" Naruto asked as he looked around more.

"About three years ago a man named Gatou came to our land. He said he wanted to make his businesses new base of operation here, which would improve our economy tenfold. Everyone quickly agreed to it since we were a pretty poor nation. After six months it became apparent that Gatou had no intension of doing as he agreed. He bought up the local shipping companies by hiring bandits and mercenaries to attack their shipments and then charging half the price if people used his ships. It only took a year, but he had bought out the last company. After that he began demanding taxes. Those that couldn't or wouldn't pay were either never heard from again, their wives or daughters were taken or their business was destroyed; it was mostly kidnapping the women though. I've been lucky enough to have not been captured yet."

"So then how did they almost get you just now if you were able to avoid them for about a year and a half?" Anko asked.

"Usually I go to the store in the early morning; just like the other women who would be prime targets for Gatou to take. His men usually have massive hangovers because they … 'play' with the captured women he allows them to have. I just hadn't expected one of your friends to eat so much so I was out getting more for tonight's dinner."` Tsunami explained with a sigh.

"Sorry about them. They're all used to having large meals since that entire team has rich families." Naruto explained while insulting them, though he didn't mean Kakashi or Katsumi. He knew the girl only ate what she needed from their time in the Academy and Kakashi was an ex-ANBU; he could run for a while on just one of those nasty emergency ration bars.

"Oh, it's no problem really." Tsunami said with a smile on her face. Naruto saw right through it though and knew that they were all pushing their budget by a lot.

It took almost twenty minutes but they came up on a large house that was right on the water. The paint was peeling in some places and the roof was in tatters, but it was still standing and, considering the circumstances, it was a lot better than the other buildings in the area. Tsunami walked up to the door and opened it. As she did Naruto heard the distinct sound of something flying through the air.

"Father, I'm home. And I-" Tsunami said as she opened the door, only to be pushed out of the way by Naruto. when she looked over at him she saw that he had a kunai in his right shoulder. "Naruto-san, are you alright?" She asked as she stared at the weapon.

"Yea, I'll be ugghh fine." He replied as he pulled the kunai out. "Oi, Teme, what the hell was that for? You could have killed the client's daughter." Naruto said as he saw Sasuke standing at the end of the hall.

"Hn." He grunted before walking away.

"(Sigh)…Sorry about that Tsunami-san. He's not exactly the…nicest person. Though I'm sure you know that already." Naruto said.

"It's alright. The thugs are a lot worse when I have to deal with them." She said as she walked past Naruto to what he believed to be the kitchen. Naruto and Anko then made their way around the house looking for the others. A few minutes later they found them in the living room. Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke asking for a date every five seconds while in between asking was imagining her and Sasuke doing …things. Sasuke was doing what he normally does and was ignoring everything around him while he brooded. Katsumi was sitting in a corner reading a book. There was a man sitting at a table. He had grey hair with rope tied around his head and wore glasses. He had on a blue shirt and grey pants. He was also drinking a bottle of sake.

"Hello there, we are the backup that Kakashi sent for. Are you Tazuna?" Anko asked as she walked over to him. Said man just turned his head, finally noticing Anko was there, and looked her up and down.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, not hearing that she had just said.

"I'm Anko Mitarashi and that's Naruto, my student. We're here because Kakashi asked for backup." Anko explained, having enough patients to deal with drunken people. Sasuke had stopped his brooding long enough to hear her.

"What?" Everyone turned to Sasuke. "We don't need any help! I am an Elite; an Uchiha. The best that village has to offer!"

"YEA! SASUKE-KUN IS THE GREATEST EVER! YOU'RE ALL JUST JELEOUS!" Sakura screamed.

"Shut up you two." Katsumi said as she looked up from her book. "Kakashi-sensei is trying to rest." She then went back to her book.

"DON'T TELL SASUKE-KUN WHAT TO DO! HE'S BETTER THAN YOU AND YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO YOUR BETTERS!"

"Doesn't that mean you should listen to all of us, as we are all your betters?" Naruto said, not being able to resist.

"NARUTO-BAKA, I'M GONNA-" She said as she stomped towards him, only to be interrupted.

"Sakura, that's enough!" Everyone looked to the stairs to see Kakashi standing there with his usual clothes on with the exception of his headband. "Anko, come with me. There are a few things we need to discuss." He said as he hobbled up the stairs. "And you three behave!" He shouted before he disappeared from view.

"Naruto, don't do anything too stupid." Anko said before following him.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders before he sat down in lotus position and began to meditate.

"What the hell is that baka doing?" Sakura asked Sasuke, who just grunted and went back to brooding in the corner.

"He's meditating. For someone who's supposed to be the smartest of our graduating class, you sure are stupid." Katsumi said as she turned the page.

"Shut up you stupid slut, nobody asked you!" Sakura said venomously, which Katsumi ignored. Sakura then went over to Sasuke. "So, Sasuke-kun, do you want to go on a date?" She asked with stars and sparkles in her eyes. "My mom just ordered this really pretty kimono for me."

"No." He replied, glancing over his shoulder. As he did he noticed Naruto's sword.

***Meanwhile in Naruto's Soul Scape***

Naruto awoke to feeling someone gently stroking his hair. He laid there for several moments before he opened his eyes into the blood red ones of Benihime.

"Good evening, Benihime-chan. How are you doing?" Naruto asked as she continued to stroke his hair.

"It is most pleasant as of recently." She said with a grateful sigh.

"What does that mean?"

"While you were having your argument with Anko-san, you never visited me and rarely talked to me. It was getting very…lonely in here. It didn't help that, since you were emotionally stressed, it has rained very much."

"I'm sorry Beni-chan." Naruto said after he looked at the ground and saw that it was indeed wet.

"I know you are and…" She stopped mid-sentence, prompting Naruto to look at her. When he did he saw her face contorted in rage; he had never seen her like this. Sure he had seen her angry and even pissed when he would forget her at places when he was younger, but this was completely different.

"Beni-chan?" He asked tentatively as he sat up.

"Naruto, I think it's time to leave. Remember; when you get time to train there are some things I think you are ready to learn. Now go." She said as she thrust him out.

Naruto slowly came to, becoming aware of his surroundings. He opened his eyes to see the Uchiha kneeling before him while he gripped the teens' left hand, which was bleeding profusely.

"LET GO OF SASUKE-KUN, NARUTO-BAKA." Sakura screeched as she tried to pry his hand off the man who would give her babies….yea right. Naruto, not sure what was going on, let go of Sasuke.

"Damn it dobe, what the hell did you do to me? I will make sure the Council hears about this." Sasuke snarled at the blond as he cradled his bleeding hand. At that point the sensei's came down.

"What's with all the commotion?" Anko asked as she surveyed the room.

***Moments before***

Sasuke had been watching Naruto for a few minutes now and when he was sure that he was out of it, he stood up and walked over to him.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke ignored her and continued towards Naruto. When he got near him he focused intently on the blade. He had read the reports that Sumiko had given him, though how she got them he didn't know; all he knew was that this sword, the dobe's sword was special and powerful. No one but he should have something like that. With that last thought he reached for the sword on Naruto's back. As his hand grasped it and gave it a slight tug, all of a sudden blood was flying everywhere as Sasuke screamed in pain and stepped back. He watched as Naruto stood up, his eyes still closed, and looked at him.

"Dobe, give me that sword. Only someone as powerful as me can wield it properly." Sasuke demanded as he held out his bleeding arm, ignoring the pain. Naruto just stood there not answering. This caused Sasuke to get angry and he charged Naruto going for a left hook with his bleeding arm, only for it to be caught. Naruto squeezed it hard enough to make him, an _Uchiha_, kneel.

Naruto then opened his eyes and stared at him.

"LET GO OF SASUKE-KUN, NARUTO-BAKA!" Sakura screeched. Naruto then dropped his hand and he held it close to him.

"Damn it dobe, what the hell did you do to me? I will make sure the Council hears about this."

"What's with all the commotion?" Anko asked as she surveyed the room.

***Moments before with Anko and Kakashi***

Anko had just slid the door closed and turned around to see Kakashi already back under his futon with his porn in hand. She had a few tick marks twitching on her forehead before she walked over and snatched the book from him. She looked at it for a second before thinking of something and put it in her coat.

"Can I have that back?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile.

"No. Now tell me, what is it you wanted to discuss?" She said as she sat herself down next to him.

"Right."Kakashi said, getting serious. "We have a problem. Yesterday I fought against Zabuza Momochi."

"The Demon of the Mist?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I had driven him into a corner and was about to end it when he was struck by two senbon in the neck by an Oinin. I checked for a pulse, but I didn't find one."

"How is this supposed to be a problem?"

"Anko, in the Oinin organization they are known for two things; they never let a target get away and they chop the head off wherever the body falls and destroy the rest of the body." Kakashi explained, narrowing his eyes. Realization suddenly dawned on Anko.

"No way! That Oinin is working for Zabuza and knows the False Death technique?"

"It seems that way. With the injuries I gave him and the side effects the technique causes, he should be out of it for another few days, five at the most."

"Will you be able to fight in that amount of time?"

"Yea, but I won't be able too much other than walk around for the next two days. This is the worst chakra exhaustion I've had since the Kyubi attacked. Would you mind training my students for a few days?"

"Hmm, well, I really don't want to deal with the Council again if the Uchiha brat dies. So, sure. What have you taught them so far?"

"What do mean 'again'?"

"Oh, they called me and Naruto in this morning to try and kill Naruto again." She said with a dismissive wave.

"Ah, that sounds like them." Kakashi said as he rubbed his chin with his hand in a thinking manner. "Anyway, I've taught Katsumi two Katon Jutsu and the tree walking exercise. She's almost mastered it; being able to do her Taijutsu katas while on a tree. The other two, however, I haven't taught them anything but team maneuvers."

"What? You brought them on a C-Rank mission with so little training?" She asked, surprised that someone so powerful and praised as a genius would do something so stupid.

"Well, Katsumi is the only one who has shown enough maturity to actually be taught. The only thing that's holding her back is the fact that she doesn't have the control or chakra reserves to do any Jutsu that are B-Rank and higher. She can, however, activate her Sharingan for about two hours if she isn't fighting or using Jutsu." Kakashi explained. "Oh, and it would be good of you didn't mention that to Sasuke; I have no idea what he may do if he finds out she has it." He added as an afterthought.

"(Sigh)…Kakashi, if they don't even have the right mentality, why did you pass them?"

"The Council said they would make it illegal to own Icha Icha." Kakashi said with an eye smile, never noticing Anko's twitching eyebrow.

"Right. Well I guess I should start them on Tree Walking in the morning." She said as she rubbed her head.

"Thank you Anko. Now can I have m-"

"No!" She cut him off. As Kakashi was about to ask why, they were interrupted by Sakura's screaming.

"LET GO OF SASUKE-KUN, NARUTO-BAKA!"

Both the sensei's quickly dashed down the stairs to see Sasuke on the ground clutching his left hand while Sakura was next to him like the loyal puppy she is.

"What's with all the commotion?" Anko asked, as she surveyed the room.

"Naruto-baka attacked Sasuke-kun for no reason." Sakura accused as she pointed at Naruto.

"Naruto, what did you do?" Anko asked.

"I have no idea. I was meditating and when I came out of my trance I was holding the teme's hand, about to crush it."

"Sasuke tried to steal Naruto's sword." Katsumi said from her corner, also letting Naruto know what had happened which was not missed by Anko or Kakashi.

"Naruto, you seem to know what happened. Care to enlighten us?" Kakashi asked, curious as to what happened.

"Well, you see, my sword has a defense mechanism that cuts anyone that is not of a certain decent; specifically descendants of the head of the Uzumaki Clan of Uzushiogakure." Naruto explained, snapping a certain drunk out of his stupor.

"Well, Sasuke, it's not-" Kakashi started but was interrupted when they heard a crash. Everyone looked over to see that Tazuna had dropped his bottle of sake.

"Y-You, you're of a descendent of Goshiji-sama?" He asked in disbelief.

"Uh, well, I think. I'm not sure really. I just know my mom was Kushina."

"You're Kushina-sama's kid? How is she? Is she doing alright? I haven't seen her in nearly thirty five years." Tazuna rapidly asked.

"She…died giving birth to me." Naruto said as he looked down.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tazuna said as he too looked down.

"It's alright. I got over it a long time ago."

"There was something that I wanted to give to Kushina, but since she's…not here anymore, I guess I should give it to you."

"Wait, how do you even know my mom, or about my clan?"

"Pfft, it was probably just some no name clan anyway. No one is better than an Uchiha." Sasuke said.

"Yea, Sasuke-kun's clan is the best." Sakura agree right away.

"Really, you have no idea who the Uzumaki Clan was, do you, you stupid brat?" Tazuna asked with a look of annoyance clearly shown on his face.

"What does it matter? They are, like all other clans, inferior to the might of just one Uchiha."

"The Uzumaki Clan was known even before the Uchiha, Sasuke. They were feared for decades before the Senju or the Uchiha. And unlike the Uchiha, a clan wiped out by one person, the Uzumaki Clan was wiped out by two battalions each from Kumo and Iwa." Naruto jibed. "Of course, I don't mean anything to you Katsumi." He added as an afterthought. Katsumi just shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't you dare believe that-" Sasuke started but was knocked out by Kakashi.

"I think it's time you went to bed."

"Kakashi-sensei, you can't do that! I will make sure my mot-" Sakura started before a needle hit her in the side of the neck and she fell on top of Sasuke.

"Kami, her voice is just as annoying as her mothers." Anko said as she pulled the needle from Pink Banshee Jr. She then created a **Kage Bunshin** and had it carry the two upstairs.

"You didn't answer the question, Tazuna. How do you know so much about my Clan?" Naruto asked.

"My father and I emigrated here after Uzushio was destroyed. My father was one of the best carpenters in the village and I was just learning the trade when we were attacked. If it hadn't been for Goshiji-sama we would have died that night." Tazuna explained as he picked up the glass from his broken bottle.

"Oh, well I'm glad you're alive." Naruto said as Tazuna nodded his thanks. "So, what is it you wanted to give me?"

"I wanted to give you the earrings I found on Goshiji-samas body when my dad and I went back to find survivors. They were worn by the clan head. Unfortunately, I had to use them to pay Gatou's taxes. I'm sorry Uzumaki-sama." Tazuna said as he bowed.

"Ehh, its fine. We'll just get them back when we raid Gatou's place after we kill him." Naruto shrugged.

"He wears them all the time."

"Fine, so we kill the teme."

"Dinner!" Tsunami called from the kitchen.

***The next day in a clearing not far from Tazuna's***

The four Genin and Tokubetsu Jounin had just entered a clearing and Anko had turned around, ready to tell them what they would be doing.

"Alright gaki's, today you will be learning how to climb a tree." Anko said with a smile on her face.

"What? I demand you teach me Jutsu, not something as useless as climbing a tree." Sasuke said as Naruto and Katsumi sighed.

"Listen you stupid brat, I don't have to teach you anything. Technically, you should already be able to do this, like Naruto and Katsumi."

"Why has that bitch been allowed to learn something? Sasuke-kun should have learned it first; he's the village's savior and my future husband." Sakura said, not screaming for once.

"Neither you nor Sasuke have shown that you have the right mentality to advance further than you already are. The only reason you're learning it now is because you need to in order to survive. Now Naruto, would you care to demonstrate." Anko ordered.

"Sure Anko-sensei, but after I do can I go off and train by myself?" He asked, gripping Benihime.

"How far are you on Water Walking?"

"I can fight for an hour or so."

"Alright. Just make sure you're back for dinner, or my snakes will be eating well tonight." Anko said as she licked her lips.

"Yea, yea, whatever you say Anko-sensei." Naruto said as he walked over to the tree and started walking up it as if he was still on the ground.

"So the loser can walk on a tree. Teach me a Jutsu; a good one." Sasuke ordered.

"Nope. I'm not your sensei shit-brain, so I don't have to teach you anything. Naruto, thanks for the demonstration. You can go do your own training." Anko called. Naruto nodded and disappeared in a burst of speed. "Alright, you two get started. Use these to mark your place and then try to get further than that the next time." Anko said as she tossed a kunai at Sasuke and Sakura, the latter getting stabbed in the arm because she was too busy sucking Sasuke's ego dick for being able to catch his kunai to notice there was one coming at her as well.

"Ow, that hurt you bitch. Now Sasuke-kun wont like me because my beautiful skin is ruined." Sakura whined.

"Shut up and do the exercise, or I'll…inspire you to do it with my snakes." She said with a shit eating grin on her face. Sakura nearly shit her panties, but grabbed the kunai and ran up the nearest tree, only to fall backwards after three steps and knocked herself out.

"Anko-sensei, I already know this and I believe that I am proficient enough to begin something new." Katsumi said getting said woman's attention.

"Show me." Anko said, tossing her a kunai. "Uchiha, get your ass moving!"She shouted when she saw that Sasuke was trying to sneak off in the same direction as Naruto went.

"Why should I? I am above such training."

"If you don't, according to Shinobi Law 49 I am allowed to kill subordinates that refuse to follow orders." She said, not mentioning that it only applied if they got in the way of the mission. Oh well.

"You can't do that! I'm an Uchiha!"

"Well, if you are that set against it you could go take care of Kakashi and not train at all." She said shrugging her shoulders while playing to his want to get strong enough to kill Itachi. Sasuke just grunted and went to do the training.

"Sensei, I'm at the top." Katsumi yelled causing Anko and Sasuke to look up and sure enough Katsumi was at the top. This only further infuriated Sasuke.

"Good, now just do a few katas and we'll see about you learning something new." Katsumi nodded and went down about half way and started on her katas. It was also at this time that Sakura woke up.

"Oi, Haruno, get to work." Anko shouted causing Sakura to jump to her feet and try again, this time making it to a branch half way up.

"Yay, Sasuke-kun, look at me." Sakura shouted from her resting place as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Keep doing it. Your chakra reserves are pathetic." Anko said.

"What? Then I'll sweat and gain ugly muscles."

"**Kuchiose no Jutsu!**" Anko said as she summoned two ten foot snakes. "Make sure she does the exercise." The snakes nodded and went to do what they had been ordered. "Alright Katsumi that's enough. I'll teach you Water Walking."Said girl nodded and came down. Anko made a clone and sent it on to teach Katsumi.

***Meanwhile: with Naruto***

Naruto arrived in another clearing that was next to the water. He looked around trying to see if this would be good for the training that Benihime wanted.

"_This is good enough, Naruto-kun."_ Benihime said from inside Naruto.

"Alright, so what did you want to teach me?"

"_The first is what made your mother a person to be feared. This is a speed technique, plain and simple. By pushing Reiatsu through your legs in the opposite direction in which you wish to go, you can enhance your speed by an unprecedented amount, of course it all depends on how much Reiatsu you push out."_ Benihime explained.

"So if I want to go forward I push the Reiatsu out behind me?" Naruto asked.

"_Yes, but be careful. This technique can be draining the first few times._"

"Gotcha; what's it called?"

"_Shunpo._"

"Alright, here we go." Naruto mumbled. He closed his eyes in concentration. He focused his Reiatsu into his legs, compacting it as much as he could.

"_Wait, Naruto-kun, stop. That's too much!" _Benihime shouted, but it was too late as Naruto had already activated the technique.

"**Shunpo!**" Naruto whispered as he shoved the Reiatsu from his legs. Instantly he sped off in a blur. Naruto was enjoying this so much. He enjoyed it so much in fact, that he had forgotten that he was facing the forest. He came to that realization too late and crashed into a tree. Naruto immediately fell backwards unconscious.

***Several hours later***

Naruto woke up to the world spinning slightly with a splitting headache. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He sat up slowly, still rubbing his temples, and opened his eyes.

"Damn, that hurt." He said as he looked up at the sun to see that it was just past noon, probably around 1:00 P.M.

"_It is good to see you are awake, Naruto-kun. Next time do not use as much power until you are proficient with using the technique."_ Benihime said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yea, sorry Beni-chan." Naruto said as he stood and brushed himself off. He stretched for a few minutes before he got into a ready stance, as if he was about to run, making sure he was facing the ocean this time. He closed his eyes again and focused about a third of the Reiatsu he used the first time.

"_That's good Naruto-kun. Now use the technique."_

"**Shunpo!**" Naruto sped off in another blur of speed, though nowhere near as fast as the first one. After only a few seconds he reappeared on the water and used the Water Walking technique to get back to land. He did it a few more times with about the same amount of Reiatsu before he slumped against a tree, exhausted.

"Man, Beni-chan was right. That is exhausting."Naruto said as he caught his breath. After a few minutes he decided to go hunting.

***That night***

Naruto had just gotten back to the house to see that Tsunami was just about to start dinner, Tazuna was reading a newspaper, and a kid in blue overalls, black hair and eyes with a fisherman's hat was sitting in a corner brooding like a certain Uchiha and Kakashi was sitting at the dinner table reading his backup to his backup, since Anko had confiscated his backup that morning.

"Tsunami-san, I brought you a few fish and a rabbit to make for dinner." Naruto said as he unsealed the prepared meat from a scroll, surprising the two civilians that had never seen anything like that. Tazuna had since he used to live in Uzushio.

"Oh my, Naruto-san, you didn't need to do that." Tsunami said when she saw how much food was there.

"No, trust me, I did. Anko-sensei and I eat a lot. It's only fair that I get enough food for everyone to eat since you're letting us stay here for free." Naruto said with a grin.

"Thank you then. It's been a while since we've had rabbit. They've been pretty scarce since Gatou's men started hunting." She said as she carried the meat into the kitchen. At that moment Anko opened the door.

"Kakashi! I am never training your brats again!" The purple haired woman shouted.

"Mah, mah, Anko, it couldn't have been that bad." Kakashi said dismissively.

"That brat and his bitch have done nothing but whine and moan about actually having to do work and not getting any Jutsu." She said, not seeing the kid. She was smacked on the back of the head by Tazuna's newspaper.

"Don't use such language in front of Inari." He said with a glance over to the kid. Anko just shrugged her shoulders and went off to take a shower, stopping by Naruto to offer him if he wanted to join her. He declined, of course, saying it wasn't the right thing to do at that point in time.

"Alright, where are the teme and his puppy?" Naruto asked. He was answered by the door slamming open and closed, then crashing to the floor. Seconds later a familiar teen with duck ass hair and the pink howler monkey appeared. Sasuke had a few cuts and scrapes on his arms and legs and was slightly exhausted. Sakura had cuts and scrapes as well and several snake bites and was barely standing as it were. Naruto silently laughed at the two.

Several minutes later, as Anko came down from her shower, Tsunami called everyone for dinner. It was pretty usual; everyone was just eating and not really talking. Sasuke, of course was shoveling food into his mouth, not that he was one to talk he was doing the same thing but at a more controlled pace, Sakura had barely eaten a thing, Kakashi had finished his meal in a matter of seconds, Anko was doing the same as him and Katsumi was eating at her usual slow pace.

"Why?" Inari asked poking his food.

"Why, what?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you even try? You're all just going to die!"

"It's our job. Besides we're all good enough to stay alive." Naruto said dismissively as he ate more fish.

"You're all gonna die! Don't you understand that? All this training is worthless against Gatou's army. Besides, what do you know about this country or its people. You have no idea what it's like to _suffer_!" Inari said through his tears.

Anko and Kakashi immediately looked over to Naruto, knowing he wasn't one to control his temper very well when it came to this kind of stuff.

"You think so? You think that none of us here know of suffering? You, who have a mother and a grandfather. You who have had a house to live in since he was born and the love of a family. We are shinobi, we walk holding the hands of death as its best friend, its lover, its brother or sister. The only person here who hasn't suffered at all is Sakura. Sasuke and Katsumi's' family was wiped out, everyone Kakashi-sensei ever cared about has died, Anko-sensei is considered a traitor in her own village. You aren't the only one that knows suffering. So grow up." Naruto then stood up and walked to the back door.

"Wait!" Inari shouted. "You said you've all suffered but you didn't say how you have."

"…On the day of my birth the Kyubi no Yoko attacked my village. My parents were killed in the attack. Of the 213 births in the village that day, I was the only one that survived and since my parents died before they could claim me as their own, the village now sees me as the Kyubi incarnate. I don't even know who my father is. The only thing I have is the sword on my back and the swirl that is under it." Naruto said and then left.

"Hmph, what a loser; making up stories like that." Sasuke said as he finished and went to bed.

"Yea, Sasuke-kun's right. Everyone knows that baka's parents abandoned him." Sakura said, agreeing with Sasuke in hopes of getting some 'points' with him.

"Sakura, you should just be quiet." Katsumi said as she too finished her food.

***The next morning***

Naruto had been training all night and at some point had fallen unconscious. If anyone were to look at the clearing he was in they would see small craters, imprints of his body in trees as well as several holes in said trees. This was the scene that a feminine figure came across.

The person, who was wearing a pink kimono with flowers on it, black hair and eyes came across.

"_Who is this boy?"_The person thought looking around. That's when they noticed the headband. "_So, he's part of the backup sent by Konoha. I will have to dispose of him or he could prove to be a threat to Zabuza-sama's plans."_ Slowly the person reached out and just as they were about to squeeze Naruto's neck, the boys' hand shot up and clutched theirs, nearly breaking the bone.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he snapped his eyes open.

"I'm just someone who lives around here. I saw you sleeping and was about to wake you up to see if you were okay. Could you please let go of my hand? It's really starting to hurt."

"Uh, sorry about that." Naruto said as he released the person's hand. "So what's your name? I'm Naruto."

"Haku; it's a pleasure meeting you Naruto-san."

"So what are you doing out here?"

"I was collecting some herbs to make some medicine. A friend of mine was hurt. Did you do all of this?" Haku asked looking around at the destruction.

"Yea, I was a bit pissed last night. Uh, are you a boy or girl, 'cause I honestly can't tell?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head.

"Hmm, I'm a boy. At least you didn't try to do it like Gatou's men and try to feel me up." He said with the creepiest smile.

"Uhhhh….yea. I already have someone, thank you." Naruto deadpanned. "Do you want any help? I don't know much about plants in this area but if you show me what you're looking for, I should be able to find it.

For the next several hours Naruto and Haku picked plants, moving from clearing to clearing when they couldn't find any more. Eventually Haku had to leave so he could make the medicine.

"Naruto-san?" Haku asked causing Naruto to stop and turn back around. "Do you have precious people?"

"Hmm, well, yea. Of course I do, why?"

"Because, I believe that when you have a person or place you cherish and wish to protect it with everything you have that is when you can truly become strong. Goodbye Naruto-san." Haku said as he walked through a patch of bushes.

Naruto stood there for several minutes thinking about what Haku said, as well as analyzing the plants they had picked and knew that several of them were for paralysis toxins as well as healing cuts. He came to the final conclusion that, that was the Oinin that had helped Zabuza.

"_Oh well, too late now."_ Naruto thought as he turned and headed toward Tazuna's home.

When Naruto got there he wasn't surprised to see that both Sakura and Sasuke weren't there, but also Kakashi and Anko were gone as well.

"Hello Naruto-san." A voice said from behind him. He turned to see Katsumi. "Here, Anko sensei said to give this to you when you got back." She said handing him a letter. "I'm taking Tsunami-san shopping. We'll be back in about an hour or so." She said as the two women left. Naruto just watched them until he couldn't see them anymore before he opened the letter.

_Naruto-kun_

_Kakashi is taking care of Haruno and Uchiha while I'm with the drunk. Katsumi is watching Tsunami and Inari. Unless you come back then you're in charge of Inari. _

_Anko_

Naruto read the note and noticed there was something taped to the back. He turned it over and found a picture of Anko in a red leather dominatrix suit with her head on the bed and ass in the air while she plunged a dildo into her asshole and a look of sheer pleasure adorning her face. Naruto immediately blushed with a small amount of blood coming from his nose and shoved the picture in his pocket. He walked into the house and sat down to meditate.

***Naruto's Soul Scape***

Naruto awoke to lying in a field of roses and the sound of Benihime singing. He stood up and walked closer to her and sighed as he wrapped his around her neck and put his head next to hers. They stayed that way for several minutes as Benihime finished her song. When she finished she turned around, still in his embrace, and wrapped her own arms around him and pulled him closer so that he was sitting in her lap and resting his head against her well endowed chest. Naruto always liked it when she acted like this; the way he believed his mother would act with him if she were still alive. He sighed contentedly as she began stroking his hair again.

"How long has it been since I held you like this Naruto-kun?" She asked as she placed her head atop his own while pulling him even closer to herself.

"It has been a while." Naruto said as he snuggled a bit. "Do you think my mom would hold me like this?"

"We have been over this many times Naruto-kun and the answer is always the same, but yes I do believe Kushina would hold you like this."

"Thank you for this Benihime. I always feel closest to her when you hold me and when I'm at her grave."

"That means a lot Naruto-kun, thank you." She whispered as the two fell asleep.

***A few hours later***

Naruto awoke when he heard arguing coming from the kitchen/dining room. He stood up, stretching his slightly stiff muscles with a pop here and there of joints popping. He walked into the room to see what the hell was being argued about.

"When the hell were you going to tell me she had a Sharingan? I should have it first!" Sasuke shouted.

"Now Sasuke, neither I nor your sister could have controlled when she would activate it. You just have to-" Kakashi started, trying to reason with the teen.

"Then rip them from her skull and give them to me."

"No. You will just have to wait until your own has awakened, if it ever does." Kakashi said with a slight glare.

"WHAT! YOU SHOULD JUST GIVE SASUKE-KUN WHAT HE WANTS! HE WILL BRING KONOHA INTO A NEW ERA WITH HIS AWSOME STRENGTH!" Sakura screeched as she stomped toward Katsumi and pulled out a kunai as she did. She was, however, stopped by Anko who wrapped her up with a bunch of snakes.

"That is enough!" Naruto looked off to the side to see Tsunami and boy did she look pissed. "That is enough arguing in my home. If you cannot control yourselves I will have to ask you to leave. You are not a good influence upon my child."

"Hah, I'd like to see you try. If you even try it I can have a battalion of Konoha shinobi here in less than two days to wipe out this whole country." Sasuke said arrogantly.

"That's it." Tsunami said, grabbing a wooden spoon from the counter. "I'm gonna do something I'm sure your mother would appreciate." She said as she walked toward Sasuke as she smacked the spoon into her hand repetitively.

"Kakashi, stop her." Sasuke demanded.

"No, I whole heartedly agree with her. This is something that needs to be done."

Naruto watched in amusement as Sasuke, the so called 'savior' of the Uchiha, be yanked from his feet by a woman, a civilian at that, who was about twice his age and bend him over her knee, yank down his pants and stop as they all saw something sticking out of the boys asshole. Upon closer inspection proved it to be anal beads, something that greatly disturbed Naruto as well as everyone else except Sakura who thought he wanted to get ready for their first time so that they could do something kinky. What a delusional girl. Tsunami, after looking at it for a few seconds, continued with what she was doing before and smacked the spoon against his ass with a small smile of satisfaction on her face as Sasuke, as well as the pink haired puppy, screamed at her to let him go, that he was an Uchiha.

Naruto left after the woman had spanked him about a dozen times, as it was getting too disturbing to see Sasuke's ass jiggle every time she hit him and the end of the beads pop in and out as he clenched is ass in an attempt to sate the stinging sensation. Anko noticed him leave and she, even though she was a torture expert, left as well. Even she had her limits on some things.

Anko found Naruto getting ready to take a shower and got an idea. As soon as she heard him get in she snuck up to the door, and swiftly picked the lock. Quietly she opened the door and silently undressed.

Naruto had gone to the bathroom so that he could take a shower as he had realized he hadn't had one in a few days and he was starting to smell ripe. A few minutes into his shower he heard the door lock click and saw a shadow enter. Just by the way the hair was he knew it was Anko. He wasn't going to stop her however, since he knew she would try something, even if he had already told her that a mission wasn't the place to do something like this.

He heard the curtain open, as well as the slight breeze that followed, and close. He then felt Anko's chest press itself up against his back, her nipples already hardening. She then wrapped her arms around him, slinking her way towards his waist and the 'prize' just below it. She was stopped however when Naruto grabbed her hands and pulled them up and held them intertwined with his on his stomach. They stood there in the water for a minute or two before the silence was broken by Naruto.

"So, what exactly are you doing? This is highly inappropriate for a sensei to be attempting to have a sexual encounter with her student."

"Oh, but this student is special." Anko said as she wiggled a hand free and grabbed Naruto's slowly hardening member, getting a slight grunt in response.

"It shouldn't matter how special the student is, Anko-sensei, it's still wrong in the eyes of many." Naruto said as he reached behind him and grabbed Anko's ass and gave it a nice, firm squeeze. This of course mad Anko eep slightly at the sudden pressure.

"How is grabbing your sensei's ass any different?" She whispered seductively into his ear.

"Because, I'm just that awesome." Naruto said with an idiotic grin on his face.

"Hmm, you must be, just look how awesome you are." She said, giving his member another slight squeeze, showing him he was now completely hard, as she stroked him a couple times.

"Well, aren't you being a bit naughty. What kind of sensei are you; getting your student off like this?" Naruto said as he really started getting into this game with Anko.

"Oh dear me, I should take care of that immediately." Anko said as she turned him around, continuously stroking him as she went. She then got on her knees. "Now, if I do this you won't tell anyone will you? I could lose my job." She said looking up with a slight pout.

"I guess that depends on how well you do." Naruto said, with a slight air of indifference.

"Well then, I should get started." Anko said as she licked the head of his member, causing Naruto to shiver slightly at the pleasure. She licked her way down to the base and lightly sucked on his balls, not even stopping her strokes. Anko brought her head back up and placed the head gently in her mouth with a light suck, earning a low moan from her student.

"A-Anko stop f-fooling a-a-around." Naruto managed to squeeze out as his beautiful sensei gently blew on his member. Her only response was to take his ember into her mouth again and give a slight hum. This in turn made Naruto shiver at the mere pleasure. At seeing this Anko just smiled as much as she could before she stopped stroking him and slowly took his length in her mouth and throat. As she bobbed her head back and forth she continued humming while at the same time she applied chakra to her lips and tongue, causing untold amounts of pleasure to shoot through Naruto's body. It didn't take long for him to cum.

"Anko-chan, here it comes." Naruto said, as she slid enough of his member out of her mouth so that the tip was the only thing left. He came in her mouth with Anko collecting as much as she could hold. After a few seconds she gave a violent suck, getting as much of his seed as she could, before completely removing his member from her mouth. She opened it, showing Naruto the small pool of his seed in her mouth before she swallowed it with a slight shiver.

"Mmmm, still as tasty as the other day." Anko said with a happy grin on her face.

"Naruto-san!" Katsumi's voice rang from behind the door. "Have you seen Anko-sensei? Kakashi-sensei wanted to talk to her."

"Tell her I went scouting around the house and won't be back till morning." Anko said as she began to wash him.

"She's out scouting. She'll be back by morning."

"Alright." Katsumi said as she walked away.

Naruto turned his attention back to Anko who had just finished rinsing him off.

"Thanks Anko-chan." Naruto said as he grabbed the soap and lathered his hands. He then began washing Anko, making sure to pay _very_ special attention to her breasts and womanhood. He moved his hands around to her backside, rubbing them up and down her back and eventually settled on her ass. He gave it another firm squeeze and pulled on it before letting go and smacking it, leaving a slight red mark on both cheeks. He kept one hand on her ass, massaging it gently as he brought his other hand back to the front and gripped her clit between his finger and thumb, pinching gently while eliciting a moan of pleasure.

"Mmm, that feels sooo goooood." Anko moaned as Naruto rubbed her slit and placed his mouth on her breast and suckled it. He rubbed her a few more times before he slipped a finger in her and slowly pumped it in and out. Earning constant contented moans from his purple haired lover. After several minutes, and another finger added to her lower mouth, Naruto removed his fingers and stopped suckling her breasts and massaging her ass. "Naru-to-kun, wh-what are you doing?" She asked her breath slightly short from the constant pleasure Naruto was giving her.

Naruto didn't answer her, instead he wrapped his arms under her legs, causing her to give a quiet eep in surprise, and lifted her up and pressed her against the wall. She was about to ask what he was doing again but was stopped when she had to shriek slightly in both surprise and very sudden pleasure. She looked down to see Naruto's tongue licking up and down her slit, stopping every few licks to suck and nibble on her clitoris. Anko quickly pushed her hands into Naruto's hair and pulled him closer, causing his tongue to dig into her and to throw her head back slightly in pleasure, being stopped by the wall.

Naruto knew she was close and decided to pull one over on her. He concentrated his chakra at the back of his mouth, ready to unleash it. He had almost lost it when Anko had shoved him closer to her, but he was able to keep his concentration, if only just. He continued for a minute or so when he finally unleashed his 'secret' weapon. He shot the chakra forward through his tongue and directly into her pussy. Anko's reaction was something he didn't think was possible. She through her head back again, making a small dent in the wall, as her mouth flew open in a silent scream and juices flooded Naruto's mouth; which he happily lapped up. It took a few minutes, but Anko came down from her high, still clutching Naruto's hair as she leaned over trying to catch her breath. She could still feel the adrenaline from her orgasm rushing through her body.

"How was that Hebi-hime?" Naruto asked as he licked the last of her juices.

"Y-You bastard. (huff, huff) You took that trick from (huff, huff, huff) from me." She said as he set her down and leveled a glare at him, even if it was only half lidded from her orgasm just minutes ago.

"Yea, well, it works wonders on me; I just thought you would like to be on the receiving end for a change." Naruto said as he kissed her jaw line, forcing her to stand on her still slightly wobbling legs.

"Well, I do (huff) admit that it (huff) mmm was nice." Anko said as she was enjoying her boyfriends loving.

"Good, 'cause that's the last you're getting until we get back to the village." Naruto said as he shut the water off, but not before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips, causing her to groan slightly in disappointment. "I'm also going out to train for the next few days. Beni-chan really wants me to learn this new technique."

"That's fine. Just make sure that if you get into trouble, you don't do anything stupid and just come straight back here." Anko warned him as they dried off and got dressed. As soon as Naruto had pulled up his mask Anko pulled it down and gave him a short, but fierce, kiss before she Shunshined away so that her alibi would be true.

Naruto walked downstairs to see Tsunami in the kitchen washing dishes and humming a happy tune, Tazuna drinking his sake, and Katsumi reading her book.

"Tsunami-san, I'm going out and I'll be gone for the next couple days." Naruto shouted as he left.

Naruto practiced his **Shunpo** all the way to the same clearing from before, barely avoiding some of the trees. It was going good until he avoided one tree only to be clothes lined by a branch that seemingly came out of nowhere.

"Ahh oooowwww." Naruto moaned as he rubbed his jaw. "Damn, that came out of nowhere." He muttered as he stood, still rubbing his jaw. He walked forward for a few seconds before taking off with another **Shunpo**. Not ten minutes later an exhausted Naruto found himself in the clearing.

"Alright, it's time to train." Naruto said when he caught his breath.

**And break people. Yay it's finally done. **


	7. Chapter 7

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do think that if not an MA rating, then at least send a warning to the one violating the agreement –either knowingly or unknowingly- before taking the deletion option. A "You have been warned" notice tends to let people know so that appropriate actions can be taken. To delete a story without warning only leaves bitterness, and that tends to drive away creativity. I can't personally say that I understand that feeling seeing as how I never have that happen to me, but really, it's a good idea. I would also personally request a yaoi filter too if possible…)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545


End file.
